Mic au mute
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Durant une activité sportive assisté par des centaines de spectateurs, Eraser Head se fait cibler par un criminel souhaitant lui confisquer un de ses sens. Par heureux hasard, Present Mic prend l'attaque pour lui…! Comment passera-t-il à travers une vie sans la capacité de parler ou faire le moindre son avec ses cordes vocales! (attention, amitié se développant en plus, soit yaoi)
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Mic au top!

Le week-end était déjà finit. Demain, il devrait retourner à l'école.

Head Eraser pesta, fermant la télé, ne réussissant jamais vraiment à 100% se détendre. Avec les derniers évènements et avec la réputation de U.A. en jeu, il devait de plus en plus souvent apparaître en public, et même le directeur lui avait demander de faire quelque chose pour son look.

« … Le jour qu'une personne me dira comment m'habiller ou me coiffer, ce sera quand je serais prêt à être enterrer… » songea-t-il, n'étant pas si orgueilleux, mais préférant ne pas changer son style.

Il s'habillait en noir, c'était sa couleur, il aimait passé inaperçu. Malheureusement, son rôle de héros l'avait rendu populaire, d'une certaine manière. Mais pas de la même façon qu'All Might, Midnight ou son collègue et prof d'Anglais, Present Mic.

En pensant à cette pipelette, il se leva et alla réécouter le message qu'il avait laissé sur son répondeur, juste pour être bien sûr dans quoi il l'avait encore fourré. La voix joyeuse et pimpante du héros commentateur remplie son petit appartement, Aizawa sourcillant.

-Shotaaa! Content que ta boîte vocale n'est pas pleine des messages de tes créanciers! Ah ha ha! Je blague! Tu te rapelles que Mardi, c'est un tournoi sportif entre les écoles? On prend le bus avec les jeunes, on mange à la cantine et on assiste à une belle prestation avec moi pour commenter les exploits de nos poulains. Si c'est pas le rêve! Mais bien sûr, ce sera pas si parfait sans toi pour être mon collègue…! J'ai besoin de tes commentaires aigres et sarcastiques pour équilibrer mon enthousiasme…! Je prends ton silence pour un oui! Alors, à Mardi! Bonne nuit, Shota!

« L'imbécile… » songea Aizawa, se demandant pourquoi il l'aimait tant l'avoir avec lui pour commenter les activités scolaires à l'extérieur.

Personnellement, il n'aimait pas qu'on affiche les prouesses des jeunes en public. Surtout avec les temps difficiles que traversaient les héros. Mais à l'inverse, le directeur défendait que c'était essentiel que les jeunes s'amusent et continuent à partager avec les autres écoles.

« Et même si c'est fait devant le grand public, la protection sera trois fois plus vigilante! Sans pour autant étouffer nos fans…! Nous devons montrer un demain radieux pour les gens, nos familles et pour ses enfants…! Un peu de gaîté après la retraire d'All Might ne fera pas de tort…! » commentait l'autre semaine Nezu, son museau semblant toujours sourire, malgré la gravité de la situation.

Les autres professeurs étaient tous d'accord.

« Bien sûr… Aucun d'eux n'a le rôle d'accompagner ce fou du micro…! » songea Aizawa, sachant pourtant qu'il n'était pas obliger de rester avec lui.

Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait tenter de l'éviter durant ce genre d'activité, Mic avait encourager la foule à le trouver, leur promettant une récompense s'il le ramenait sur le siège voisin au sien dans un délai de 15 minutes…! Bien sûr, Aizawa avait prit exactement 17 minutes pour venir, sachant se camoufler, mais de ressentir une centaine de personne intéressé à sa personne le rendait malade.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du calme, du repos, du sommeil… Et le bien de ses jeunes…

Peut-être le pourquoi malgré ses envies paresseuses, il se présenta le lendemain à l'école et donna ses leçons, comme toujours, conseillant les jeunes à mieux utiliser leurs dons et ne pas ignorer l'élément clé du héros : la surprise et la débrouillardise.

-Vous n'aurez pas toujours tout prévu et il y aura toujours des éléments nouveaux qui se présenteront durant vos missions… Vous devez pouvoir faire face aux choses imprévues…! commenta Aizawa, Kirishima leva la main.

-Comme la fois que nous avons été attaquer par des vilains et que vous avez faillit y rester? demanda-t-il, les autres élèves retenant leur souffle, Iida et Yaoyorozu lui lançant un regard noir.

Aizawa cligna des yeux avant de soupirer, se grattant le front.

-C'est un exemple, en effet… Vous avez du apprendre sur le tas, et vous êtes chanceux que personne d'autre que moi, Number 13 et All Might n'aille été gravement blessé durant l'affrontement. Même des héros diplomés auraient pu mourir… Alors, ne vous pensez pas invincible et soyez toujours prudent…

-Oui, sensei! commentèrent les élèves en groupe, ayant un petit baume au cœur devant son humilité.

Ils avaient crus un instant qu'Eraser Head aurait puni Kirishima pour avoir été si direct.

Non, Aizawa était dur mais il n'était pas non plus tyrannique. Il toucha un moment sa cicatrice sous son œil, un peu pensif. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment, malgré toute son expérience et sa dextérité, lui et 13 avaient faillit y passer. Les criminels étaient simplement trop nombreux et leurs Quirks si puissants… Heureusement qu'Iida avait réussi à prévenir les autres professeurs à temps.

Il repensa à comment tout c'était bien fini, mais à la colère de certain en voyant dans quel état lui et 13 était. Il se rappelait encore fort bien l'expression de Mic quand il l'avait vu. Lui qui préférait la flash de la télé et de ses fans plutôt que ceux du combat, il avait été un de ceux à « attaquer » avec sonorité les bandits pour défendre les élèves. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère.

« … Il devait avoir peur que les élèves finissent dans le même état… » se dit le professeur, donnant des directives aux jeunes et demandant de lui donner une réponse détaillée, les laissant à leurs cahiers un instant, révisant les précédents exercices.

Côtoyer si souvent Mic l'énervait parfois, mais il devait avouer s'habituer à ses manies et sa jovialité. Mais les activités publiques, ça, il aurait pu s'en passer…! Comme quand il l'invitait à aller boire au bar ou aller danser…

« Tu te moques de moi? » demandait calmement Eraser Head, sourcillant, Mic riant et hochant les épaules, déclarant alors :

« Une prochaine fois, hum? »

Toujours à vouloir l'intégrer dans sa vie… Mais il n'était pas sociable… Quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait…?

En 15 ans, il aurait du le comprendre…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à cause de la sonnerie de la porte. Il se leva et passa un pantalon, maugréant.

-Coucou! s'écria Mic, un sac dans une main, ses lunettes dorés cachant ses yeux mais pas son sourire éblouissant, faisant fermé les yeux d'Aizawa.

-… Toi…? Que fais-tu… ici? grommela l'ancien espion, encore mal réveiller, le grand blond aux yeux verts rentra, sifflotant, posant ses choses sur la table.

-J'ai acheté des croissants et du jus d'orange. Je sais que tu te nourries exclusivement de toast à la marmelade et au beurre d'arachide… Un homme de ton âge devrait savoir quoi manger…! le critiqua Mic, prenant un ton plus aigu, comme s'il était sa mère.

-… Je manges mieux que toi, monsieur « Fast-Food »…! répliqua Aizawa, ayant envie de le jeter hors de chez lui, mais il se doutait qu'il n'était pas là juste pour l'agacer.

Rare les fois où il venait chez lui. Souvent, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide ou que c'était le directeur qui l'envoyait.

-Pourquoi tu es là? demanda directement Aizawa, croisant les bras, alors que Mic mettait la table en sifflotant, finissant par enlever ses lunettes et mettre celle pour sa myopie, semblant d'un coup plus normal et simple.

-… Hum? Oh, le directeur voulait te demander de mettre ça…! commenta Mic, souriant mais moins qu'avant, sortant une étoffe argenté.

Aizawa dévisagea le top, surpris, avant de sourciller.

-Un gilet pare-balle?! fit-il, Mic le laissa tomber au sol en soupirant.

-… Il pense que tu seras plus sujet à des attaques de criminels… Personnellement, je trouve ça bête…! Tout le monde sait que si on veut détruire le moral du peuple, il faudrait tuer All Might! Là, ça ferait mal…! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord non plus à commencer à penser à ce que les méchants veulent faire…!

-Si les professeurs commencent à mettre ça, c'est que les élèves ne devraient même plus se présenter dans des compétitions publiques, Hizashi…! s'énerva Aizawa, Mic fermant la bouche, écartant ses yeux avant de se gratter le front en grimaçant.

-Allons… C'est le directeur qui a pété une coche…! Tu connais les rongeurs et leur « top intelligence »? Il préfère être plus prévoyant que pas assez…! Enfin, si tu la veux pas, je veux bien garder ce gilet… La pointe de la mode! commenta Mic, la reprenant en main et la mettant devant lui.

En effet, il était très mince et était fait d'un alliage ultra léger, ça ressemblait à du velours. Mais Aizawa ne voulait pas un traitement de faveur. Il songeait que le directeur s'inquiétait trop. Même avec les derniers évènements, il était encore capable de protéger ses arrières. Tout ce qu'il craignait, c'était la sureté des élèves.

-Alors, tu viens manger? Les croissants vont refroidir…! commenta Mic, en prenant un du sac en papier et le mordant, faisant des miettes partout sur la nappe et le plancher, Aizawa sourcillant.

-… Tu dois avoir une femme de ménage chez toi, avoue…? maugréa-t-il, finissant par se servir une jus d'orange mais alla chercher son sac de pain dans son frigo et sa confiture aux myrtilles.

-… Tu m'en prêtes un peu? Ce croissant goûte rien…! avoua Mic, Eraser lui passant une cuillère et le grand enfant badigeonna son croissant de lune doré, souriant. Okay! Là, tu peux parler d'un festin!

-Tu sais, c'est bien plus calorique que du pain… Tu penses pouvoir rentrer dans tes pantalons taille 0 dans les prochains jours? blagua Aizawa, tirant sur le rebord de son pantalon, Mic faisant un mou.

-Tu peux bien parler, monsieur squelettique! fit-il, malgré le torse musclé mais blême de son collègue.

Aizawa se fichait de ses commentaires, commençant à manger, songeant qu'il allait devoir passé facilement 10 à 12 heures en sa compagnie. Mieux valait acheter le silence en buvant son jus d'orange et lui laissant un peu de sa confiture au…

-Hé! fit Mic, l'ancien espion ayant récupérer sa confiture chérie avant qu'il n'aille le temps de se resservir.

-… Et tu dis que je ne sais pas comment me nourrir…, fit Aizawa, sourcillant, prenant ses toasts de sortir et les tartinant.

-Arrête! Elle est bonne, cette gelé de fruit! C'est quoi, au juste? J'en trouve pas des comme ça à mon épicerie…!

-… Personne ne t'a parler du sens du mot « cuisiner »…? demanda Aizawa, blaguant, mais intriguant pour un long instant son collègue.

Les deux savaient qu'ils étaient nulles en cuisine, mais parfois, Aizawa aimait mettre le doute dans l'esprit de son collègue-ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tout les deux dans les gradins d'un grand colisé, le même en faites que celui qui avait assisté au compétition entre élève de U.A. Mais cette fois, ce n'était qu'une simple rencontre sportive et les jeunes ne se battaient pas directement l'un contre l'autre.

Il ne fallait pas se surprendre que Mic montait le volume, par une journée si splendide, devant tout ses gens.

-ET VOICI LA CLASSE 1-A AU GRAND COMPLET! ON LES APPLAUDIT, PLEASE!

« Il est en forme, aujourd'hui… »songea Aizawa, assis à sa gauche, agacé de devoir supporter ses exclamations si puissantes et enthousiasme.

S'il parlait ainsi en privé, ça ferait longtemps qu'il se serait largué.

Tout le monde de l'école était là, même le directeur. Certains spectateurs regardaient ou remerciaient All Might avant le début de la compétition entre école de la région, ce dernier affichait un petit sourire gêné, ressemblant vraiment à un zombie.

« Comparé à lui, Shota est top musclé… » songea Mic, avant de rire dans sa main, tournant ses yeux vers le directeur, ce dernier lui agitant sa main, levant son pouce pour lui dire de continuer à animer la foule.

-Nous commençons par une course à obstacle! Attention aux fossés surprises! Vous pourriez avoir un entretien gratuit avec notre charmante Recovery Girl! blagua le blond, ses lunettes réfléchissant la lumière du soleil, lui donnant brièvement un air sadique.

Eraser Head sourcilla. S'il parlait des fossés, ce ne serait plus une surprise.

-Tu les surprotèges, tu sais…, commenta Aizawa, alors que le coup de sifflet était donné et les jeunes s'élançaient, certains tombant dans les pièges par mégardes, malgré les recommandations du commentateur.

-Pas du tout! Je préfère qu'ils sachent ce qui les attend plutôt qu'ils ne soient tous éliminés dès le premier round! répliqua Mic, baissant le ton maintenant que son micro était éteint. Oh, regarde nos bébés! Ils sont déjà rendus au tiers du parcours! Je sais pas pour toi, mais je suis rudement fier d'eux!

-...Je n'aime pas trop m'attacher à eux. Ils ne sont là que pour 3 ans.

-3 ans, c'est pourtant long, pour des jeunes gens comme nous! Tu devrais plus profiter de la vie! s'écria Mic, gardant un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

-… Tu n'es jamais fatigué de toujours parler…? demanda Aizawa, auriant préféré un voisin plus silencieux.

-Non, jamais! Sans ma voix, je n'aurais plus de Quirk, soit plus rien d'unique. Mais si jamais tu souffrais d'une migraine, je pourrais faire un petit effort d'abstinence…! expliqua Mic, se prenant le menton, regardant la course en bas.

-Et bien…, commença l'héros tout en noir, un peu sous le choc que son confrère aille soudain conscience de comment il pouvait se sentir.

-OH! Kirishima est en tête, talonné par Tetsu-Tetsu! QUI VA GAGNER? QUEL SUSPENS! gueula le commentateur dans son micro.

Aizawa se prit la tempe en détournant la tête, se disant que Mic ne pourrait jamais faire preuve d'empathie.

Soudain, il vit un individu suspect, essayant de se rapprocher d'eux. Il sourcilla mais ramena ses yeux sur le jeu. Il ne voulait pas signaler à ce type qu'il l'avait repéré.

-… Tu es stressé pour nos étudiants, Aizawa? souffla Mic, coupant son micro de nouveau, ayant deviné un changement dans sa conduite.

Eraser Head oubliait parfois que son collègue à la voix surpuissante le connaissait depuis le collège. Il pouvait donc savoir quand il était tendu agacé, ou tendu par un danger présent.

-… Ne dit rien… Mais il y a un individu louche qui ne me quitte pas des yeux et qui se rapproche d'ici…, commenta Aizawa, préférant qu'il sache au cas que ce type chercherait à se battre.

-Tu vois son visage? demanda Mic, en oubliant de rallumer ses hauts-parleur pour féliciter Kirishima de sa victoire et présenter le nouveau défi.

Midnight prit la relève et personne ne remarqua rien, excepté le directeur et Cementoss qui levèrent les yeux vers eux.

-…Non, il porte un masque de décontamination et une casquette. Par contre, il porte un blouson avec un logo de Baseball de l'équipe de la ville.

-Ok, je vais ouvrir l'œil, promit Mic, levant le pouce, affichant un air décontract.

Il se remit à commenter le nouveau match, Aizawa tourna la tête, se curant l'oreille, affichant des yeux ensommeillés. Mais un rapide coup d'œil lui suffit pour repérer le type, assis derrière lui, à deux rangés de hauteur. Ses yeux toujours pointés sur lui.

Aizawa se doutait que c'était un chasseur de prime, voulant le liquider. S'il y avait eu moins de monde, il aurait pu le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais il y avait tout ses gens. Des enfants, même…! Et Yamada.

Ce dernier commentait avec enthousiasme le nouveau défi, Deku étant en égalité avec Uraraka, Iida, alors que Kirishima menait mais Todoroki était en très de rattraper son retard, avec ce jeu de cible. Eraser Head fit un ou deux commentaires, et personne de la foule ne remarqua que le jeu l'indifférait royalement. Mais déjà le directeur avait fait signe aux autres profs de se rapprocher des commentateurs, ayant l'intuition que ses subalternes avaient vus quelque chose de suspect.

Personne ne pouvait rentrer dans l'école avec une arme, et tout criminel serait arrêter bien avant de franchir l'enceinte du lycée. Mais tous les spectateurs pouvaient avoir certains Quirks et personne ne pouvait les empêcher de les utiliser… Excepter Eraser Head. Son Quirk, effacer le Quirk d'autrui en regardant l'individu, était un des plus redoutables du lycée, malgré la force et la compétence de ses collègues. Nezu avait vu d'un bon œil son intégration dans les rangs de professeurs, malgré le fait qu'il soit moins bienveillant et sociable que d'autre. C'était le pourquoi il craignait sérieusement, après ces derniers évènements, à la suite d'All Might, il ne soit celui à être viser par leurs ennemis. La raison qui l'avait poussé à encourager Hizashi Yamada a donner un gilet à l'ancien espion. Bien sûr, Aizawa avait refusé, ça paressait juste à sa façon naturel d'observer les jeunes sur le terrain. Jamais il n'accepterait d'être plus à l'abri qu'autrui, en particulier les élèves. Et Nezu était le premier d'accord. Mais il calculait parfois très loin et malheureusement, ses pronostics s'avéraient souvent vrais. Parfois faux aussi…

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que sa super intelligence pouvait tout aussi bien faire le bien que le mal, et dut accepter qu'il n'avait pas assez d'information sur la situation pour bien l'évaluer, s'en remettant à ses professeurs, étant des top héros…!

Au début de la troisième épreuve, un jeu de Volley Ball mais sur des cordages plutôt qu'un terrain ferme, le suspect passa à l'action. Il se leva et descendit les marches, se rapprochant d'Aizawa. Ce dernier l'observait en coin, montant sa main pour agripper son foulard, glissant ses fesses de son siège pour s'accroupir en cas d'attaque.

-WOOOH! C'est incroyable! L'équipe d'Uraraka prenne la tête avec son pouvoir anti-gravité! ÉPOUSTOUFLAAAAANT!

Le commentateur s'était tourné en criant ce mot derrière lui, Aizawa se baissant et le type à la casquette sursauta, devant reculer devant la salve sonore le frappant comme un mur. Sa main était déjà levé et il lança une attaque, ne ressemblant qu'à un flash lumineux, nullement atteint par les ondes sonores. Eraser Head n'eut pas le temps de réagir, glissant pour s'accroupir au sol, alors que Mic ne semblait même pas voir le vaisseau lumineux qui le frappa en plein front. Il recula, stupéfait, avant que ses yeux ne révulsent et qu'il tombe assis sur son siège. Aizawa se redressa, sourcillant et envoya son foulard sur le sale type. All Might le frappa au visage, Midnight déchira son linge pour l'endormir alors que Cementoss barrait la vision des spectateurs de l'altercation, ceux-ci n'ayant d'yeux que pour les jeunes disputant le dernier round, une course à relais dont les gagnants gagnaient 10 000 points et serait capable de gagner en groupe ou individuellement le tournoi. Nezu en profita pour se glisser hors de son siège et courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le porter, grimaçant.

Durant ce temps, Aizawa se rassit et prit le poignet de Mic, soupirant en sentant son poul.

-… Mic? C'est pas l'heure de dormir. Allez, dit quelques choses, commença Eraser Head, son confrère détournant la tête de lui, tremblant, la sueur rendant ses mains moites. Mic…! YAMADA!

La foule sembla comprendre d'un coup que quelque chose n'allait pas. Encore jamais Eraser Head n'avait élevé le ton en public. Et pour qu'il appelle son collègue par son nom civil plutôt que son surnom de super héros, ça semblait grave. Même les élèves cessèrent un moment de jouer, le directeur arrivant à cet instant au niveau du duo de contraire. Le rongeur saisit Mic par les genoux, levant ses yeux vers son visage, cherchant pour déceler toute trace de blessure, de faiblesse, pour recueillir le plus d'informations possibles. Et aussi afin de savoir très exactement comment réagir, avec cette foule qui commençait à comprendre qu'un incident s'était produit.

Present Mic se redressa d'un coup, souriant et leva le pouce vers le directeur, ce dernier sourit et se tourna, prenant le micro sur le table du devant. Quoi qu'il aille, le héros du son voulait que tout se déroule normalement.

-Chers amis, rien de fâcheux! Un fan de nos héros a juste exagéré, nos commentateurs vont le raccompagner à la sortie et je vous servirais pour le reste du tournoi qui est malheureusement presque déjà finit! Allez, les enfants!

La foule ramena leur attention sur le terrain, Deku pestant, sachant pour sa part que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Le bâton en main, il courait, Bakugo à sa droite et Tsuyu à sa gauche. Il voulait gagner mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'analyser le ton que leur enseignant avait employer pour prononcer le nom de Present Mic.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien…!


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Mic au top 0…

All Might avait décidé d'accompagner Yamada, ce dernier ayant sourit à la foule, saluer quelques fans, envoyer des baisés soufflés à des jeunes filles ayant crié comme des fangirls en les reconnaissant, tout les trois. Mais dès qu'ils avaient été, lui, Toshinori et Aizawa, loin des yeux de la foule, en sécurité dans les halls menant aux sorties, l'expression du joyeux luron avait changé de tout au tout et il avait lentement enlevé ses lunettes, observant le sol, comme s'il y avait quelque de chose d'horrible devant lui. Ou plutôt qu'il vivait quelque chose de traumatisant. All Might avait vécu des tonnes de blessures, il savait se qu'on ressentait quand on devenait impuissant, du jour au lendemain. Et il avait l'horrible sensation que c'était ce que vivait Mic en ce moment.

Mais Aizawa ne sembla nullement affecter par sa tête, pensant qu'il jouait la comédie.

-Cesse de prendre cet air affligé. Le type qui t'a attaqué était mineur. Les autres vont le questionner et tu n'as pas la moindre blessure physique. Le directeur est sûrement très content que tu as su jouer le rôle pour cacher cette attaque terroriste, mais tu n'es pas non plus obliger de dramatiser… Yamada, cesse de tirer cette tête. Dis-nous à la place ce qui ne va pas…

Present Mic lui jeta un regard foudroyant, grimaçant un rictus. Il repoussa la main qui lui avait tenu l'épaule, tout le temps de leur procession jusqu'à l'abri. Ensuite, le blondinet s'enfuit, une main sur le visage, All Might ayant l'impression de voir une rediffusion d'un show shojo.

« Aizawa-kun, you baka! »

(En language geek japonais, shojo veut dire série pour fille romantique, baka veut dire « idiot ». Et juste pour signifier, All Might a beaucoup d'imagination.)

-… Je pense que tu as froissé ses sentiments…! commenta le héros anciennement numéro 1, Aizawa sourcillant, n'étant pas très exactement sûr ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Et depuis quand Yamada aurait des sentiments pour lui? All Might divaguait, c'était clair!

-Laisse-moi lui parler…! Depuis le temps que je sauve des gens et que je rassure les pauvres victimes d'attaque…! commenta All Might, essayant de sourire, mais avec son corps squelettique, c'était plutôt effrayant.

-… Non…, répliqua Aizawa, grave.

Il savait qu'en ce temps-là, Mic voulait être seul. Comme quand il ratait quelque chose ou qu'il était humilié, il préférait s'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter le jugement d'autrui. Enfin, c'était comme ça qu'il réagissait à 16 ans à ses problèmes. Il pensait qu'à 30 ans, il aurait un peu maturé. Mais il y avait des gens qui ne changeaient pas beaucoup…

Et il se doutait qu'All Might pourrait facilement empirer la situation en se vantant qu'il ne laissait jamais la douleur ou l'humiliation avoir le meilleur que lui-même. Mic était un homme aimable, mais trop émotif. Il pourrait très bien frapper l'ancienne emblème de la paix pour si peu.

-Je vais lui parler… Si je ne réussis pas à savoir ce qu'il a, Nezu ira le voir. Ou sa mère. Parce que nous serons rendus à ce genre d'option, si même moi et le directeur, nous ne pouvons le ramener à la raison…, commenta le combattant en noir, All Might se demandant quel genre d'égo avait Present Mic.

Il semblait pourtant un gars si gentil et normal, à ses yeux!

Dans les toilettes des hommes, Aizawa entendit une respiration rapide à la dernière cabine, baissant les yeux et voyant les pieds croisés du commentateur, semblant vraiment de souffrir.

-… Hé… Yamada… Je…, commença Aizawa, mais il se tut, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

En toute bonne franchise, il n'avait quasiment jamais vécu ce genre d'expérience. Quand quelqu'un pleurait devant lui, il l'ignorait, ou il disait seulement : « Allez, soit un homme. » Mais dans ce cas précis, il avait plus de mal à jouer l'insensible. Yamada était un bout en train, il en fallait beaucoup pour le priver de toute joie de vivre. Ce qu'il avait devait être sérieux. Ce n'était plus une blague. Ou si s'en était une, ça devenait de mauvais goût.

-… Yamada. Désolé de t'avoir appelé par ton nom de civil. J'ai eu peur que tu sois gravement blessé… Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il plus lentement, hésitant.

Ça lui coûtait de se confier, il savait qu'un de ses jours, son collègue allait le traiter d'artichaut au cœur sensible ou qu'il l'aimait comme un frère, d'autres conneries sentimentales. Mais ce n'était pas faux et il fallait que Mic sorte pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait.

La serrure glissa et la porte s'entrouvrit. Mic se leva, et sans ses lunettes, des larmes sur ses yeux, ses mains tremblantes ramené sur sa gorge, il semblait vraiment sur l'article de la mort. Cela réussit à faire écarquiller les yeux, pourtant fatigué, d'Aizawa. Mic n'eut pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour se faire comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche, articula, mais s'arrêta, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité alors que pas le moindre son, pas même un gémissement ne sortait de sa bouche. La vérité frappa d'un coup Aizawa, écarquillant ses yeux encore plus grand alors que Mic se recroquevillait sur lui-même, pleurant comme s'il avait perdu la chose la plus précieuse. Et c'était sensiblement le cas.

Aizawa ne savait comment réagir mais il fit ce qu'un ami ferait. Il le prit par les épaules et amena son visage contre son ventre, Yamada pleurant à genoux, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-… Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé… Je suis là, plus rien ne te fera de mal, Yamada…, soupira Aizawa, se demandant ensuite si sa mère lui disait ce genre de chose pour le consoler, enfant.

Ça semblait le calmer un peu, Mic tirant moins fort sur son chandail, retrouvant une respiration normale.

-… Tu veux qu'on sorte pour que Recovery Girl t'examine…? demanda Aizawa, le héros du son secouant la tête, enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans son chandail, agrippant d'une main son foulard, son confrère se contentant de lui caresser la tête.

-… Pas de souci, Yamada… Rien ne presse… Je ne te quitte pas…

Il se détestait d'avoir l'air si pathétique, mais que faire d'autre? All Might, Nezu et les autres attendraient. Personne ne pouvait bien réagir quand on perdait son Quirk. Pire, quand on perdait tout ses repères en perdant ce qui nous était de plus cher. Et pour Hizashi Yamada, c'était sa voix.

-Il semble que le jeune qui vous a attaquer aille le Quirk d'enlever un des sens d'un individu. Un seul, mais souvent le plus précieux à celui du propriétaire…! expliqua Recovery Girl, dans le bureau du directeur.

Tous les professeurs étaient réunis, Yamada baissant la tête, ayant remit ses lunettes mais étant incapable d'afficher le moindre rictus joyeux, pas même de montrer la moindre dent.

-… Visiblement, il avait comme objectif d'attaquer Eraser Head et lui enlever la vue…, commenta Nezu, Aizawa ravalant sa salive.

Il aurait été parfaitement infirme, mais pas incapable de se défendre. L'ouïe, le toucher, la dextérité de tout son corps… Mais il n'aurait plus eu la capacité d'utiliser son Quirk, plus jamais. À moins que…

-Selon l'interrogatoire que nous lui avons fait, dès que nous l'avons emmené à la police, nous avons appris que ce Quirk en sa possession n'est pas définitif. Malheureusement, il refuse de nous dire sa durée ou sa gravité… Est-ce que la victime doit recevoir un antidote? Être traiter médicalement? Nulle ne le sait…! expliqua le rongeur, les professeurs le dévisageant, Mic grimaçant, content d'apprendre que son silence n'était pas définitif, mais agacé au plus au point que cela puisse durer longtemps. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Present Mic est relever de ses fonctions d'héros et de professeur. Je veux qu'on le visite tout les jours et qu'il reçoit l'avis de plusieurs médecins quand à…!

Le directeur cessa en entendant et voyant Mic frapper sur la table, grimaçant.

-… Pas de médecin? comprit-il, Mic hochant la tête, Midnight sourcillant.

-Allons, ne fait pas l'enfant! Sans savoir le mal que tu souffres, tu ne devrais pas…! commença-t-elle, pensant qu'il souhaitait juste ne pas être toucher et inspecter comme un cobaye.

Mais Mic écrit sur un des mémos devant lui et présenta le message aux autres.

« LES MÉDIAS NE DOIVENT PAS SAVOIR »

Nezu écarquilla les yeux, avant de frapper lentement dans ses mains.

-Ton héroïsme est sans nom, Mic… Tu veux préserver l'image de l'école et t'assurer que personne n'apprenne qu'un tel pouvoir existe et pourrait détruire la vie des héros…! comprit le directeur, Cementoss devant avouer que c'était très noble de sa part.

Aizawa sourcilla, connaissant mieux son confrère qu'autrui.

« Il n'a pas envie que sa réputation soit sali, c'est tout… Qu'on le traite d'infirme, et il serait la risée générale… » songea-t-il, reconnaissant là son vantard et orgueilleux camarade.

Mic sourit, hochant la tête, Nezu se tournant vers All Might.

-Il nous faut un volontaire pour travailler les cours d'Anglais de Present Mic… Toshinori, tu as été en Amérique, non…?

L'homme maigre cligna des yeux avant de se lever et montrer ses biceps dans une pose guerrière.

-YES! You can count on me, sensei! I won't deceive you!

-… Pas besoin de me faire une leçon…, répliqua le directeur, Mic grimaçant, ayant des doutes pour sa part sur les capacités de cet héros à assurer son remplacement.

Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait le remplacer! Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait plus parler, il n'avait pas à se montrer en public. Encore moins à subir l'humiliation d'être vu et traiter comme un infirme par ses collègues ou ses élèves.

Dès que la réunion fut lever, Mic se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, Aizawa le suivant, Nezu les remarquant mais les laissant.

« Allons… Ils ont sûrement des choses à discuter… Hum… Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de laisser Present Mic sans infirmière ou surveillant…! » songea d'un coup le rongeur, se demandant comment son professeur allait digérer son nouvel état.

Mic marchait rapidement, tentant d'ignorer le pas de son collègue à sa gauche.

-… Yamada, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire durant ta convalescence…? Je te connais, tu n'es pas capable de rester inactif…!

« Tu penses ça?! » songea Mic, souriant, lui jetant un regard en coin, avant de pousser la porte de la sortie, se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec Izuku et Iida.

-Present Mic! Tout va bien? demanda Izuku, le regardant avec intérêt et inquiètude, Iida faisant des signes avec ses mains.

-Nous ne vous avons plus vue après le tournoi… Et nous avons appris qu'il y avait une réunion de professeurs, cette après-midi… Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir un compte rendu des évènements ou c'est top secrète?

Mic sourit, attendri que ses élèves s'inquiètent pour lui. Il n'était pourtant pas le plus aimer des profs, il en était sûr. Mais il ébouriffa les cheveux de Midoriya et leva le pouce à Iida, avant de passer sa route pour gagner le volant de sa voiture sport bleu comète.

-… Il est… plutôt normale…! commenta Iida.

-… Oui, mais assez silencieux…! répliqua Deku, en le regardant partir, portant toujours son large sourire sur de lui par la vitre baissée.

-… Ça pourrait durer un moment…, gronda Aizawa, frustré que les élèves se soient présentés.

Connaissant Yamada personnellement, il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide, ou tout du moins de très déconstructif de son temps libre.

Il appela au poste de police et demanda à ce qu'on ne laisse pas Hizashi Yamada visiter le terroriste, ces derniers lui répondant que le directeur du collège leur avait déjà donner cet ordre.

« Bon… Alors, il ne peut pas se venger… C'est toujours ça… » songea Aizawa, gagnant son appartement en taxi, donnant le pourboire au conducteur et montant les marches.

Il rentra, sentant les odeurs renfermés et poussiéreux des lieux et sourit. Ça faisait du bien de revenir chez soi…!

Il tomba sur son lit tout habillé, faisant habituellement une sieste avant le souper. Il était tellement fatiguer…! Mais il fut incapable de dormir. La vision en larme de son collègue le dérangeait, le faisait sentir mal de n'avoir pas reçu l'attaque.

Une pensée l'agaçait plus que les autres.

« S'il s'est fait attaquer, c'est parce qu'il a prit les devant. Et s'il a prit les devant, c'était pour te protéger, toi… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit?! »

Ça le frustrait d'avoir été la cible et que ce soit Yamada qui soit blessé et privé de son Quirk. Il s'assit et tourna dans son lit, prenant son cell sur la table de nuit. Il regarda l'écran, réfléchissant. En 15 ans, il ne l'avait appeler que 2 fois. Et il l'avait toujours regretter.

Après mûre réflexion, ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Mic se lèverait sûrement pour répondre, avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre et communiquer dans le combiné. Cela le choquerait davantage et il se replierait sur lui-même, souffrant en silence.

« … Je pourrais essayer de trouver un proche pour qu'il l'aide… » songea-t-il, sachant que ce n'était pas à lui de veiller sur lui, mais la culpabilité vous faisait faire des choses…

Il réalisa qu'à part la mère de Yamada, il ne connaissait aucun autre proche de Present Mic. Et il aurait eu du mal à expliquer à Mme Yamada comment son fils avait été victime d'une attaque d'un Quirk si nuisible par sa faute. Encore moins comment la convaincre de laisser de côté son planning pour veiller sur son fils de 30 ans. Il devait avoir une tonne d'amis qui pourraient le soutenir, lui changer les idées…

Quand même agacés que Mic aille congé de cours et pas lui, Aizawa alla à l'école, son sac de couchage sous le bras. Il s'en allait vers la classe A-1, quand il entendit des sons étranges venir de là.

Quelqu'un chantait… Une fille…! Et il y avait de la musique…

« … C'était pas un cours d'anglais, là? » réalisa Eraser Head, rentrant dans la classe et étant éblouie par la stupidité de la scène.

Un écran géant avait été posé sur le pupitre du professeur, présentant deux jeunes lolitas chantaient avec des vaisseaux volant et combattant des drônes Aliens. Enfin, c'était ce que ses yeux lui disaient mais son cerveau avait du mal à comprendre en quoi une série animée pouvait avoir rapport à l'anglais.

« LISTEN TO MY SONG! »

-Oh…, fit Aizawa, ne pouvant croire…

All Might était assis en arrière de la classe, mangeant du pop-corn, souriant, alors que plusieurs élèves enfouissaient leurs têtes dans leur pupitre, d'autres regardant, presque lobotomiser. Seul Mineta prenait des notes, enthousiasme, Bakugo ayant noircit d'explosion son bureau tellement il était écoeurer d'être forcer à écouter cette shit, mais il avait été finalement ligoter à son siège avec du tape, sûrement dut par Seto.

Aizawa sentit qu'il était un vrai héros en débranchant la télé, un soupire de soulagement balaya la classe, faisant sursauter All Might.

-Euh… Je peux expliquer…! commenta le héros de la paix, Eraser Head le dévisageant avec des yeux rouges, et si un regard pouvait tuer, Toshinori ne serait plus avec nous.

-… Yamada n'aurait jamais été assez paresseux pour tenter d'enseigner une langue avec une série pour bébé à des élèves de 15 ans…!

-Maccross Fronstier X- Plus Ultra est une version remastoriser, diriger vers les adolescents, sous-titré en anglais! J'ai vite appris d'autres langues grâce-! commenta All Might, mais Aizawa lui enfonçant son poing dans le visage.

-… Si tu n'es pas capable d'enseigner cette matière correctement, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre…! commenta-t-il, Deku leva timidement la main.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas sensé être Present Mic qui est notre prof d'anglais?

-OÙ EST-CE CONNARD?! s'énerva Bakugo, n'étant pas bâillonner, Seto soupirant et corrigeant ce point, All Might levant ses mains pour apaiser de la classe.

-Les enfants, du calme…! Present Mic n'est pas en état pour-!

Aizawa le tira hors de la classe en lui passant son foulard autour du coup et lui donnant un coup de pied aux fesses.

-Et garde tes cassettes, All Might! s'écria Jiro, les jetant par la porte entrouverte, Mineta pleurant.

-Non! Sheryl! « My darling! »

-Wah… J'ai cru que mon cerveau allait décrocher…! avoua Kirishima.

« Moi, j'ai trouvé ça okay…! » pensa Koda, rougissant, aimant bien la petite Ranka si douce et insouciante.

-… Bon, on annule le reste du cours… Faites des devoirs, démerder vous… Je vais dormir jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de ma leçon…, commenta calmement Aizawa, ouvrant son sac de couchage et commençant à rentrer dedans.

-Eraser Head! … Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Present Mic? demanda Tsuyu, les autres élèves restant silencieux, Aiwaza manquant en échapper son sac de couchage jaune, mais il le rattrapa et le zippa jusque sous son menton en fronçant les sourcils.

-… Cet imbécile se prend des vacances…! Comme si un héros pouvait se reposer! répliqua-t-il, étonnant les enfants. À présent, si vous pouviez vous taire, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper!

Deku nota qu'il était assez tendu, se demandant sérieusement si c'était vraiment comme leur professeur disait. Present Mic? En vacance?

-Le paresseux…, grogna Bakugo, Kaminari (électricité) et Sato (sucre) déplaçant la télé et Iida alla derrière le bureau.

-Je vous propose fortement de faire de la page 44 à 47 du cahier d'exercice d'anglais… Le prochain remplaçant de Present Mic pourrait bien nous faire un test surprise pour tester nos acquis, nous ne devons pas nous rela-!

-Relaxe…! Prends ça tranquille, Iida…! répliqua Kaminari, alors que Mineta caressait son téléphone, bavant.

-Sheryl, je ne me passerais plus de toi…! fit-il, Mina rigolant.

-Tu es tombé amoureux d'un personnage de dessin animé?! se moqua-t-elle, Mineta reniflant, auriant aimer regarder la suite de l'épisode, plusieurs élèves consciencieux écoutèrent les propositions d'Iida et commencèrent à travailler dans leur cahier.

Le soir même, Aizawa alla se présenter au directeur et ce dernier se gratta le front en entendant son histoire sur la manière d'éduquer les langues d'All Might.

-L'idée d'un dessin animé est intéressant… Mais en effet, nos jeunes amis sont trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercice… Pourtant, tu as trop de travail pour faire ces cours… Je pourrais toujours demander à Midnight… Elle m'a déjà dit avoir voyagé à l'étranger…!

Aizawa ne dit un mot, mais il imaginait déjà la prof d'art et d'histoire des héros en très de flageller les élèves médiocres, plutôt que les corriger.

-… Je ne suis pas sûr…, commenta-t-il enfin, Nezu sourcilla.

-Je prends l'avis de tous très sérieusement… Mais si tu ne trouves pas un remplaçant à Yamada, je remets All Might comme leur professeur d'anglais et d'héroïsme… Et tu n'auras plus le moindre mot à dire sur la manière d'éduquer les enfants…! Il a une expérience différente que la tienne, il peut apprendre à ces jeunes beaucoup de chose…!

« Oh oui? Comment chanter et manquer se faire tirer dessus par les ennemis en essayant de les adoucir à coup de gambettes et de clin d'œil?! » se demanda Aizawa, n'ayant vraiment pas une belle image des animes.

(Parce que Maccross Frontier, la série en tant que tel, c'est pas mauvais! Bien au contraire! … Il y a de la bonne musique! :P)

Mais il savait que le directeur était sérieux et il passa une autre nuit blanche, à tenter de trouver quelqu'un d'adéquat.

Soudain, vers 8 heures du matin, il se leva comme un automate de son divan, réalisant quelque chose. Ça faisait à présent 24 heures que Hizashi Yamada était en congé forcé. Peut-être… qu'il pourrait lui rendre une petite visite… Lui ne se gênait pas pour aller le voir ou l'appeler pour l'agacer. Il savait qu'il devait encore être sensible mais il se dit que ça ne coûterait rien de vérifier son état, au cas où il pourrait enseigner…!

C'était un encore mieux un muet qu'un type qui pensait que les dessins animés pouvait faire votre job à votre place!


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Mic de nouveau sur la map!

Il était 8h30 heures du matin, il serait sûrement en retard à l'école, mais il s'en fichait. Il toucha à la sonnette et voyant que personne ne répondait, il prit la clé de secours, caché dans la prise d'air, à 8 mètres de haut. Mais avec son foulard de son costume de super héros, ce n'était vraiment pas un problème…!

Il rentra donc sans frapper, observant l'appartement de Yamada avec un brin de méfiance. Le hall, la cuisine, tout était si propre et ordonné qu'on puisse s'étonner que quelqu'un y vive. Il y avait même des livres de cuisine pour donner l'illusion que le maître des lieux était doué en tout. Aizawa savait que Mic aimait bien lire, mais il préférait de loin la télé comme divertissement. En parlant du diable, on entendait des gens parler de son écran plasma.

-Charlie! N'y va pas! Tu sais que Bob est un malade mentale et il va te casser les deux jambes!

-Je dois y aller, Pamela! Vois-tu, nous sommes en compétition depuis le primaire… Mais cette fois, il veut convaincre ton père de vendre la firme, ce qui voudrait dire que vous seriez dans la rue… Non, mon amour, je vais le trouver et je vais l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

-Charlie!

-Oh, Pamela!

-Hum-hum… Yamada…? fit Aizawa, les bras croisés, s'accotant sur le cadrage d'entré du salon, pouvant observer Hizashi encore en pyjama, les lunettes glissant sur son nez, un sac de chip entamé sur ses genoux.

Une marque épicée en plus…! Il y avait pleins d'autres sacs de croustilles et de bonbons traînant au sol et sur la table du salon, juste une bouteille de coca-cola d'un litre venant changer le panorama.

Son blond collègue sursauta, levant ses mains comme pour se défendre mais Aizawa resta impassible, dévisageant la scène.

-… Tu es assez en forme pour te ramollir le cerveau a écouter des soap américain, à ce que je vois…! commenta-t-il, Hizashi faisant une moue, se radoucissant mais n'aimant pas que son ami le juge.

Il lui fit signe de s'en aller mais Aizawa s'assit à côté de lui, lui prenant son sac et le jeta à la poubelle avec adresse, faisant grimacer Hizashi.

-Arrête de faire cette tête… Combien de fois tu es venus chez moi pour déranger mon confort…? Hum… Tu n'es pas obliger…, commença-t-il, mais Yamada affichant un sourire coquin, prenant de sous le sofa un Magna Doodle et se mit à écrire dessus. Sérieux? Un Magna Doodles? C'est pas pour les 3 ans et plus?

Il lut 87 fois, puis « J'ai toujours rêver d'en avoir un! »

-… Comme tu veux… Yamada, je voulais savoir… Comment tu te sens…?

« Inquiet? »

-Pour les élèves…, répliqua Aizawa. All Might est pourri comme prof d'anglais…

« Tu exagères…! »

-Je l'ai jeté à coup de pied hors de la classe… Bakugo a manqué se suicidé tellement c'était un fiasco…! grogna Aizawa, Yamada clignant des yeux, avant de se prendre le front. Alors…?

« … Je suis en vacance… »

-Tu as une jolie écriture… Notes les choses au tableau, Yamada, c'est tout.

« Le directeur a dit…! »

-En s'en fiche… Je veux pas que mes élèves aillent pas la moindre notion juste parce que tu es privé d'un sens…! répliqua Aizawa, Hizashi grimaçant, baissant la tablette, lui lançant un regard frustré.

Il finit par se lever et d'aller à la cuisine, prenant un café et le buvant lentement.

-… Excellent, tu vas te réveiller, et ensuite faire ta job…

Hizashi se crispa, avant d'écrire avec passion sur le Magna.

« Aizawa : je n'ai plus de voix. Je refuse de sortir ainsi aussi démuni! »

-Tu es un héros, tu as vécu pire…, tenta de convaincre son collègue, Yamada serrant les poings en secouant la tête. Ohhh? Attends, je peux corriger ça…!

Il envoya son foulard autour de son cou, le traîna dans les toilettes et le jeta dans son bain douce. Il alluma ensuite une champelure, Yamada étant assis, trempé, les cheveux collant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Bon, réveillez, propre? Tu es prêt à aller à l'école?

Yamada se leva en tremblant mais grimaçant, n'aimant visiblement pas la manière dont il le traitait.

-Je prends ton silence pour un oui, se moqua Aizawa, devant avouer qu'il était agréable de bousculer son collègue, d'habitude si agaçant et assommant avec son babillage incessant.

C'était une mini vengeance…! Douce, très légère. Yamada finit par comprendre qu'Aizawa ne changerait pas d'avis et finit par le repousser avec ses deux mains hors de sa chambre, lui claquant la porte au nez.

Quand il sortit, il était habillé proprement et avait cessé, brosser ses cheveux, les rattachant en queue de cheval. Il avait choisi une veste dijon, rattaché de trois boutons au centre, avec une chemise de coton jaune beige. Un pantalon brun crème et des chaussures de cuir acajou finissaient la touche, complémentant ses cheveux et contrastant avec ses yeux verts. Il ressemblait ainsi à un de ses jeunes hommes riches, ou un artiste dragueur. Aizawa ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde, mais en tant qu'espion, il avait pu observer différents styles selon les milieux et les individus.

-… Très chic…, commenta Aizawa, toujours sans énergie, Yamada croisant les bras. Toujours pas décidé à venir?

Yamada repartit chercher son Magna et lui écrit à plusieurs reprises.

« Merci de ta visite, de m'avoir laver (de force) et de me brasser les puces. Mais je te rappelles que je ne suis plus responsable des cours à U.A.. Je suis relevé de mes fonctions jusqu'à ce que mon Quirk revient. Par contre, après les cours, tu peux revenir, je t'inviterais à un endroit chouette! Ce serait un début léger, pas mal pour un gars qui ne voulait pas quitter son appart durant tout le temps que sa voix l'a quitté, hum? »

-… Bien essayé. Mais tu viens à l'école…! fit Aizawa, plus fermement, voyant bien que physiquement, il allait comme un charme.

« Nooooon! » réussit à écrire Yamada avant que Aizawa jette le Magna au loin, le ligotant avec son foulard et le traînant dehors, appelant un taxi.

La classe A-5 attendait depuis 5 minutes, la sonnerie ayant résonné. All Might ne s'était pas présenté pour remplacer Present Mic, ni personne… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de cours aujourd'hui?

-Ce serait trop bien! s'écria Hagakure (invisible girl), Sato souriant, n'aimant pas tellement cette matière.

-Et si on avait cours libres tout les cours d'anglais, pour le reste de l'année? suggéra-t-il.

Iida allait protester mais la porte de la classe s'ouvrit brutalement, Aizawa poussant un grand blond devant le tableau vert.

-Bien essayé… Mais vous avez cours d'anglais…, commenta leur prof titulaire, les élèves faisant des grands yeux.

Yamada dévisagea les élèves, ayant l'impression de vivre un cauchemars.

Il s'était débattu dans le taxi, à l'entré de l'école, il avait tenter d'appeler de l'aide, mais muet et sans sa tenue, les autres profs ne faisaient pas de cas de lui, ou ne le reconnaissait pas.

Il eut soudain une idée de génie. Le directeur! Lui, il arrêterait Aizawa de vouloir le forcer à enseigner dans son état de faiblesse…!

Il composa à toute vitesse son numéro de téléphone, replié sur lui-même, Aizawa commença à présenter le « remplaçant » en faisant face à la classe.

-C'est un collègue de travail… Vous ne le connaissez pas très bien… Il s'appelle Hizashi Yamada, mais je vous proposer de simplement l'appeler « monsieur Yamada ». Il a un problème avec sa voix, alors soyez indulgent avec lui… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Yamada?

-Driiiing! Driiing! Driiing! Click! Oui, bonjours? répondit le directeur à l'autre bout du fil, Yamada affichant un sourire triomphant, un brin sadique en pensant à la colère du principal sur son collègue, pour avoir été complètement contre ses ordres.

Il réalisa ensuite un petit bé mol… Il ne pouvait pas raconter sa version des faits!

Il dévisagea son téléphone avec un regard horrifié, comme si l'appareil l'avait trahit, toute la classe les dévisageant tour à tour. Si c'était une pièce de théâtre, ils auraient ris, mais Deku savait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Lui seul semblait faire un rapprochement entre « Yamada » et leur ancien professeur d'anglais…

-Je suis navré, je ne vous entends pas… Allo? Allo? demanda le directeur, Yamada versant une larme en serrant son poing de libre au niveau de son visage, avant de raccrocher.

-… c'était ta dernière tentative…? Bien… Maintenant, mets-toi au boulot…! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais sur la touche alors que physiquement et mentalement, tu vas impeccable…!

« Et mon Quirk?! » songea Yamada, mais Aizawa le laissa seul avec les élèves, paraissant vraiment ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il lui adviendrait ou si son secret resterait secret.

-… Qui est-ce?! demanda Ashido (Acide).

-Jamais vu avant…, commenta Kirishima, Seto lui jetant un coup d'œil, à côté de lui.

-Tu penses qu'il est compétent…? Il a la tête d'un artiste qui gratte sa guitare pour quelque sous…

-Moi, je trouve qu'il a l'air charmant… Un poète…! souffla Hagakure (Invisible girl), les autres filles gloussant, n'étant pas inconnu à cette idée.

-... Si c'est pas un héros, il devrait même pas être à U.A….! grinça Bakugo, les autres élèves devenant silencieux.

-Tout le monde! Taisez-vous! s'écria soudain Deku, Yamada soulevant ses sourcils. Personne ne reconnaît le professeur?!

Non, personne ne le reconnaissait. Yamada comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas garder sa cachette plus longtemps. Il savait qu'Izuku allait souffrir d'être le seul à savoir qui il était et comment on le traitait avec méfiance ou irrespect.

Il ouvrit le tiroir du large bureau face à lui, y prit une pair de lunettes et les échangea de ceux pour sa vision. Il afficha un large sourire à la classe en levant le pouce, les élèves devenant tous cramoisie.

-PRESENT MIC?! En civile?! s'écria Mineta avec force, faisant encore plus sourire son prof.

« Il a de la voix, le petit! Excellent! » se dit-il.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi il est si silencieux?! demanda Jiro, n'y comprenant rien.

-J'en étais sûr! Il est arrivé quelque chose de terrible durant les activités sportives! s'écria Uraraka, se prenant les joues, ses airs inquiets ravissant son prof, ayant un petit faible pour cette fille.

Mais il ramena son attention à l'ensemble de la classe.

-S'il pouvait enseigner, pourquoi nous avoir envoyer ce con d'All Might et ses animes pour filles?! s'énerva Bakugo, ses mains crépitant, Shoji (6 bras) lui faisant signe de se calmer.

Yamada grimaça, réfléchissant. Il devait y avoir une manière d'expliquer la situation à ses élèves sans perdre ce qui lui restait de crédibilité. Et surtout, trouver une manière de communiquer avec eux sauf en signe et en morse…!

… Morse?

Il prit soudain une craie au tableau et se mit à écrire rapidement, faisant un peu peur aux élèves. Mais le visage de Deku s'éclaira en lisant :

« Vos téléphones sur vos bureaux. MAINTENANT. »

Ils lui obéirent, certains méfiants, les filles craignant qu'il ne les confisque. Mais il fit juste coller son cell sur le leur, les joignant à ses contacts. Après avoir fait la chose pour tout le monde, il alla gagner son bureau et leur écrit son histoire en anglais.

« Parce qu'il faut bien pratiquer les autres langues! »

Les élèves s'entraidèrent, certains n'ayant pas de mal à comprendre, d'autres étant méfiants avec certains mots.

Yamada s'attendait à ce qu'il y aille quelques éclats de rire, que Bakugo se moque de lui. Mais tous regagnèrent leur siège, calme, sous le choc.

-… Vous… Present Mic… Vous êtes muet… en raison d'avoir protéger Eraser Head…? traduisit Deku, Yamada ne l'ayant pas vu ainsi.

Oui, s'il avait attaquer avant l'agresseur, c'était pour protéger Shota. Le pourquoi sûrement il l'avait attaqué lui!

Certains versèrent une ou deux larmes, Iida applaudissant, même Mineta semblant ému.

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle être héroïque…! avoua Shoto, Hizashi sentant les larmes montés à ses yeux.

Pour que leur « glaçon » lui donne un compliment, en plus ce genre de compliment, après le traitement quasi-inhumain de son meilleur ami, c'était trop pour son petit cœur d'artichaud…!

Mais il prit sur lui, se frappa les joues et se redressa.

« Aujourd'hui, on va pratiquer la lecture et l'écriture…! Au prochain cours, on fera des présentations orales, où malheureusement je ne pourrais me joindre ou commenter de vive voix…! Alors, profitez-en pour vous faire entendre, les jeunes! Et vous pouvez parler aussi fort que vous voulez, sans incommodé vos compagnons…! Il me manque une voix forte et énergique résonnant dans mes oreilles…! »

-Bien, MONSIEUR YAMADA! s'écria Deku, surprenant son prof avec un sourire.

« C'est excellent, Midoriya! »

-Ne devrait-on pas vous appeler par votre nom de héros…? demanda Tsuya, penchant la tête, Mic faisant non de la tête.

« Pas question! Sans Quirk, je n'ai pas la faculté de pratiquer en tant que héros… Vous devrez vous suffire de Hizashi Yamada, soit sensei Yamada pour les prochains jours…! »

-Heureusement que ce n'est pas définitif! commenta la fille invisible, semblant soulager. Ça aurait été trop triste que vous n'ayez pas plus de pouvoirs…!

-Quoi, Mic, au mute? fit Kirishima, Bakugo affichant un sourire en coin.

-Ça veut dire que peu importe ce qu'on fait, vous pouvez pas vous défendre…? demanda-t-il, intrigué, semblant vouloir mal agir.

Yamada prit son élastique à cheveux, ses longues minces blondes ondoyant derrière lui, les filles et certains mecs furent mal à l'aise.

Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il pouvait avoir l'air d'un top modèle, avec les cheveux plats. Mais ce n'était pas dans un but pour se montrer…!

Mic coinça l'élastique entre ses deux pouces et l'envoya dans le front de Bakugo, ce dernier restant sonné deux secondes avant d'hurler :

-C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME?!

« On ne menace pas un professeur… Je n'ai peut-être plus de pouvoir, mais je sais tout ce qui est en question d'auto-défense… Et si vous étiez en danger, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous protéger, même sans mon Quirk… C'est ma responsabilité en tant que prof… » texta-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe.

Aizawa semblait oublier ce détail, que sans Quirk, il pouvait moins bien protéger ses élèves de leurs ennemis. Mais il était là, aussi bien assurer jusqu'au bout!

-Vraiment, le top du héroique! s'écria Sato.

-Un prof qui attaque ses élèves est un taré! s'énerva Bakugo, mais Momo secoua la tête.

-Je pense que tu aurais plus souvent mérité d'être remit à ta place, Bakugo…! Mic-hum-hum, monsieur Yamada a raison, il a une autorité et un devoir en tant que professeur. Essayons de ne pas être un nouveau fardeau pour lui et de lui donner une classe agréable…!

« Ahhh! Comme ses filles sont matures…! » songea Yamada en souriant.

« Comme il est mignon…! » songea Toru, rougissant, se couvrant les joues, mais comme elle était invisible, personne ne comprenait son émoi.

Personne, excepté peut-être Ojiro, le garçon à la queue, qui l'observait de plus en plus et devinait une partie de ses gestes, malgré sa transparence.

Il donna comme sujet : « Décrivez-moi l'importance de votre Quirk dans votre vie. » demandant un minimum de 200 mots. Ça ne semblait pas compliquer, mais voyant plusieurs qui avaient la carte blanche, il s'approcha du premier élève, soit Toru. Il observa son travail, pencher sur elle, la jeune fille n'osant continuer son texte, mais n'ayant pas écrit grand-chose. Il sortit lentement un stylo plume de sa poche de blouson, sourcillant.

« … Tu peux parler de tes expériences, ce qui te motive à utiliser ton pouvoir pour devenir un héros, comment tu comptes l'utiliser pour « bien faire »… Jolie écriture! » écrivit-il sur sa copie, Toru levant sa tête vers son prof, ce dernier lui souriant.

Elle se remit à écrire, inspirée, les autres élèves réalisant qu'il faisait pareil pour tous, vérifiant ce qu'ils écrivaient, s'assurant qu'ils ne butaient pas et s'amusant à écrire des notes dans la marge de ses copies.

« Excellent, Shoji! J'aimerais bien lire ta biographie complète! »

« Très touchant, Ojiro. Mais n'oublie pas de bien d'écrire ce qu'est ton quirk… Si tu fais juste dire « ta queue », certains Mineta pourrait mal comprendre! »

-Oui, sensei! s'écria Ojiro, rougissant, les autres se demandant s'il l'avait gronder.

« … Aoyama, tu ne fais qu'écrire des adjectifs sur ton quirk. Tu penses pouvoir en trouver pour 200 mots? »

-… Hum… Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire d'autres?

« Il est super flashy! Mais tu dois aussi trouver des points faibles à ton quirk, tu peux même alors trouver une manière de l'améliorer… Il n'y a pas de mal à voir ses défauts… Sinon, nous serons tous comme Bakugo! »

-Ah ha! Compris, Yamada-sensei!

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à corriger pour Ashido, il proposa à Kaminari de d'écrire ce qu'il vivait quand il s'électrocutait pour développer son texte, il souligna le beau travail de Jiro, ayant presque fini.

Une fois devant Bakugo, il écrivit.

« Mon élastique? »

-… Je l'ai explosé …! grogna le jeune, Yamada sourcillant avant de se pencher plus sur lui que sur sa copie.

« … Ça t'a fait très mal…? » écrivit-il sur sa copie, touchant son front, Bakugo se tendant.

Comme il ne dit rien, Yamada posa un baiser sur la marque rouge, les autres élèves distraits surprirent la scène et restèrent éberlué. D'autant plus qu'en voyant Present Mic de dos, on pouvait presque s'imaginer que c'était une femme!

-QUOOOOI?!

« Très jolie texte en passant! Corrige juste tes fautes d'orthographe…! « Booming everything » n'est pas une vraie expression, même si je trouverais ça trop cool! »

Il le laissa en sifflotant, Bakugo grimaçant d'horreur, avant de s'essuyer son front, Izuku le trouvant chanceux de se mériter une telle marque d'affection. Quoi il aurait été le dernier à s'attendre à recevoir un beco de qui que se soit, avec son attitude!

« Izuku… Tu peux mieux développer ça… » écrivit soudain Mic, Izuku revenant à la réalité. « Je sais que tu commences à maîtriser ton pouvoir, tu n'as pas par contre d'anecdotes quand tu étais petit? »

-… Je… C'est embarassant…! Est-ce qu'il faudra lire ce texte devant la classe?

« C'est au choix… Tantôt, je donnes un devoir, mais crois-moi, plusieurs vont préféré prendre leurs textes que leur devoir pour l'exposer… En passant, Izuku, aucun faute! Bravo! Parle-nous au juste plus de toi et de comment tu veux utiliser ton pouvoir, dans le proche avenir…! Si tu n'aimes pas l'avenir, reste tourner vers le futur, OK? »

-O… Ok! fit Deku, souriant.

Seto avait fait un simple texte mais il savait où il allait. Kirishima par contre se perdait et semblait oublier le sujet du texte. Sans parler des fautes d'orthographe…! Mic passa 5 bonnes minutes, s'agenouillant à côté de lui, révisant ses forces, ce qu'il voulait faire avec son pouvoir, pourquoi il avait décider d'être un héros. Enfin, le jeune sembla avoir une idée de comment changer son texte, Yamada se relevant, soupirant. Si ça continuait, il n'aurait pas le temps d'aider tout le monde!

Tsuyu maitrisait bien la chose. Elle avait même décidé de parler de sa famille, vue que son Quirk provenait de ses deux parents grenouilles, et comment elle voulait les rendre fier d'eux.

« Excellent…! Je te propose de juste travailler tes phrases, et tes parents seront sûrement content de lire de si belles choses de leur fille…! Beau travail…! »

-Merci, Pre- Hum, Monsieur Yamada…! fit-elle, souriant, Mic levant son pouce avant d'aller à l'élève derrière elle.

Iida avait déjà écrit pour 300 pages et Mic avait l'impression que c'était plus un hommage à son frère que sur son Quirk.

« Iida… C'est bien… Mais tu peux juste rajouter comment tu apprécies ce Quirk qui est le tient et comment tu veux l'utiliser? C'est bien de vouloir ressembler à quelqu'un de cher, on le fait tous, mais il faut aussi assumer qui on est… Personne ne peut être moi ou Eraser Head…! Même si ton Quirk est identique à celui de ton frère, tu l'utiliseras de manière différentes…! Ce qui fait la beauté de chaque individu…! » expliqua-t-il, touchant Iida.

-Yamada-sensei! s'écria-t-il, dérangeant ses collègues. Je n'oublierais jamais vos mots et je vous serais à jamais reconnaissant!

« … Du calme, vieux, concentre-toi juste sur ton texte… Et en passant, ton frère est un mec sympa…! Faudrait bien que je l'invite à prendre un café…! »

-Je peux demander à mes parents de vous préparer un-! s'écria le jeune, débordant de passion, mais Mic secouant sa main sur sa tête, un sourire gêné.

« Et quoi encore? Déjà que c'était pas facile pour Aizawa d'aller les voir pour les convaincre sur l'histoire du dortoir, mais en plus, si je commence à manger leur bouffe et prendre racine, ils aimeront encore moins U.A.! »

Il complimenta ensuite les dessins de Koda, ayant décidé de faire une BD animalière sur comment il avait découvert son pouvoir et qu'il était devenu l'ami de tout les animaux.

« Splendide! » écrivit-il, avant de dessiner son Emoji, une larme à l'œil, lui levant le pouce, Koda sourit.

Fumikage ne disait pas beaucoup de bien sur son Quirk, le considérant souvent comme un parasite… Mais au final, il disait qu'il s'était habituer à lui et qu'il l'avait presque dompter. Il rajoutait qu'il voulait faire équipe avec lui pour défendre la justice et chasser la noirceur dans ce monde corrompu.

« Combattre l'obscurité par l'obscurité! Métal! » commenta Mic, lui tapotant l'épaule, voulant juste lui montrer qu'il était sur la bonne voix.

Bien sûr, tout le monde ne percevait pas leur Quirk de la même manière. Certains l'aimaient, d'autres les détestaient, d'autres s'en fichaient royalement, faisant leur vie et leur choix sans se préoccuper d'avoir de pouvoir. À U.A., il était essentiel que le jeune comprenne son pouvoir, l'accepte, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, pour ensuite l'utiliser à sa pleine efficacité. C'était la voix vers la croissance de tout héros.

Il se rappelait que c'était leur prof d'histoire, à son époque, qui leur avait donner ce genre d'exercice. Il se rappelait aussi qu'Aizawa avait eu beaucoup de mal à rédiger une copie convenable. En clair, il n'aimait pas vraiment son pouvoir, trop puissant pour qu'il passe inaperçu, l'obligeant presque à une vie tumultueuse. Mais il acceptait son sort et acceptait de troquer une vie tranquille pour un travail dangereux, si par contre il pouvait dormir de jour.

« C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse?! » se demanda Yamada à l'époque, un peu sidéré quand il avait réussi à lire son texte.

Le sien était bien plus positif. En clair, il voulait se faire entendre. Pas seulement par sa voix, mais devenir un héros radieux et apprécié de tous, laissé sa passion consumer les cœurs éteints de la société et animé le monde. Peut-être pas dans ses mots, mais c'était ce qu'il avait remit. Son prof l'avait traité de rêveur et lui avait donner un C, alors qu'Aizawa avait eu un A.

Yamada aurait pu prendre la mouche contre son camarade mais il oublia vite l'incident et se moqua de son rêve.

-Dormir! Le rêve secret de Shôta! Pour ta fête, tu veux un oreiller? demanda-t-il.

Il fut surpris de voir les yeux de son ami brillé à cette suggestion.

De retour à la réalité. Mineta lisait un magazine tout en écrivant croche sur sa copie, un filet de bave descendant de sa bouche. Mic fut impressionné de sa capacité à faire deux choses à la fois. Et son texte avait quand même déjà 100 mots…! Mais pour la forme, il écrivit sur le magazine : « Confisqué! Sorry, bro! » et lui piqua le magazine, le gamin paressant paniqué.

-Non, pitié! C'est le dernier numéro, spéciale Bikini! s'écria-t-il, avant de réaliser que les autres l'avaient entendus.

Les filles lui jetèrent des regards dégoûtés, alors que certains gars gloussant, Mic roulant le magazine pour le mettre dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Hé, on ne juge pas…! Je préfère juste qu'on se divertisse à l'extérieur de la classe…! » expliqua-t-il en textant à toute la classe, les convaincant de cesser de narguer Mineta et de se remettre à leur travail.

Il se tourna vers Momo, semblant coincé.

« … Le pouvoir de la création… Genre le top du pouvoir…! » écrivit Mic, les yeux brillant, Momo soupirant.

-Peut-être… Mais je ne sais pas parfois comment l'utiliser à sa place efficacité… Ma capacité de création à des limites…!

« Tu peux écrire ça…! Pas besoin de glorifier ton pouvoir comme je le fais ou d'autres le fond! Tu peux dire tes doutes, tes appréhensions, comment tu l'utilises maintenant et comment tu souhaites l'utiliser dans le futur! Tu peux aussi juste marquer des anedoctes sur passé…! Ce serait marrant! »

-Euh… Merci, Maître Yamada…! Je pense avoir une meilleure idée comment poursuivre mon texte…! fit-elle, se forçant à sourire, ne semblant pas fan qu'on sache des choses embarassantes sur elle.

Shoto parlait surtout de sa glace, Mic lui proposa de parler de ses deux pouvoirs.

« Je me doutes que c'est un sujet douloureux… Mais comme Izuku l'a dit durant le tournoi, c'est ce que tu es…! » proposa le prof, Shoto hésitant mais hochant la tête. « Bon… Et seigneur, où as-tu apprit à écrire comme ça?! Best calligraphy ever! »

Cela arracha quelques rougeurs au jeune, le prof poursuit ça route.

Il dut aider Sato comme pour Kirishima mais finit par l'inspirer une manière de parler de son Quirk sans être trop péjoratif. Enfin, l'adorable Uraraka!

« … Déjà fini? » fit-il, un peu déchu, la jeune fille hochant la tête en souriant. « Je peux lire? »

Il prit sa copie entre ses mains, commençant à avoir mal au dos à force de se pencher. Ce qu'il lit l'émue profondément. Comment elle aspirait à utiliser son Quirk pour aider ses parents, dans leur travail, et face à leur refus, comment elle avait décider de devenir un héros et de s'assurer qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

« Cette fille est tellement incroyable…! » songea-t-il, lui rendant sa copie en essuyant activement une larme, Uraraka baissant les yeux, gênés.

-Vous… Vous pensez que c'est bien…?

« Uraraka, ne change rien! » écrivit-il, ayant bien plus envie de lui embrasser le front que Bakugo, mais il se retint.

Il n'avait pas envie que les autres se méprennent et l'accuse de détournement mineur. S'il avait une fille, un jour, il voudrait vraiment qu'elle soit dévoué et pure comme Uraraka!

Il gagna son bureau, regardant l'heure. Waaah! Il restait que 5 minutes avant la fin du cours!

Finalement, ça avait été beaucoup plus le fun qu'il le pensait!

Il prit le magazine cochon de Mineta, commençant à le feuilleter, souriant en le tournant et dépliant une poche pour voir la mannequin, Mineta glapissant.

-Nooon! Le posteur! Je voulais être le premier à poser mes yeux sur…! commenta-t-il, Momo créant un marteau en caoutchouc pour lui frapper le sommet de la tête, faisant rigoler la classe.

« Attention, classe! Il reste que 3 minutes! On commence à ranger ses choses! » texta Yamada d'une main, feuilletant le magazine de l'autre, semblant vraiment se prendre le pied, un large sourire aux lèvres, Mineta pleurnichant, ayant l'impression que toutes ses filles étaient rendus impurs à la manière dont le prof les regardaient.

Enfin, pour prendre ce genre de photo, sûrement ne l'avaient-elles jamais été, mais les jeunes avaient le droit de rêver, non?

Ça ramenait d'autres souvenirs à Yamada, quand il avait proposé à Aizawa d'écouter une cassette de porno emprunté de chez son oncle. Son camarade l'avait dévisager longuement avant de se lever de son siège et d'être absent pour le reste du cours. Il avait crut qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler et c'était sentit con. Mais au final, Aizawa avoua qu'il ne voulait pas être vue avec un pervers, mais que s'il était plus discret, la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'il accepterait.

« J'avais la fameuse manie de parler fort, même quand je disais des secrets…! » songea Yamada en souriant, regardant en l'air, avant de fermer le magazine au son de la sonnerie.

« Mineta, tu pourras récupérer ton magazine au prochain cours d'anglais…! »

-Quoi?! chiala-t-il, le prof se tournant vers le reste de la classe.

« Un dernier mot! Ce ne sera pas long! Vous avez un devoir, je choisirais entre le texte présent et le devoir lequel vous lisez… 70 mots de comment vous réagiriez si vous « perdiez » votre Quirk. Je pense ne pas être trop méchant en vous demandant de me partager vos pensés sur la chose, d'autant plus qu'une organisation maléfique conçoit des armes pour enlever les Quirks des gens… Ce n'est pas souhaitable, mais je voudrais savoir si vous seriez capable de supporter la chose ou si l'idée ne vous a jamais effleurer l'esprit. Bon, la classe est fini! Bonne journée! »

Cela avait jeté un froid sur le groupe.

Yamada se levant, perdant peu à peu son sourire.

Perdre son Quirk… Personnellement, perdre la voix avait été terrible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pleurer une demi-heure de temps devant Aizawa. Il avait toujours essayé de rester positif et bout en train devant lui. Mais comme il était son plus proche collaborateur et un ami de longue dae, oui, bien sûr, il s'était échapper. Il était embarrassé à mort, et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'Aizawa, avec sa manière dont il l'avait traiter ce matin, ressentait de la sympathie à son égard…

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes fiers avec des énormes responsabilités… Ce n'était pas facile, mais ils devaient faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire, même si ça voulait dire laisser l'autre dans le besoin.

Les élèves, l'école, les concitoyens, plusieurs choses passaient en priorité… Yamada le savait, alors qu'il rejoignait la salle des profs, pensif. Alors, pourquoi souffrait-il encore en se rappelant comment Aizawa était presque mort pour protéger les élèves? Et la cicatrice qu'il garderait à jamais sur son coude et son visage…? Il était déjà sombre et parfois kamikaze, mais Yamada n'avait pas demandé à voir son meilleur ami comme ça. Juste l'idée qu'il le perde lui déchirait les tripes, et il lui semblait que son propre mutisme n'était pas un si grave courroux des dieux.

Même s'il était dur, impitoyable, tranchant et mal élevé, Aizawa était là, il continuait de le taquiner et le bousculer, comme toujours. Et cela le rassurait, comme quand il le vit, dormant derrière une plante en pot, les autres l'ignorant.

Il aurait eu bien envie de le réveiller avec des coups de pied mais il trouva une manière moins brutale de le sortir de son sommeil.

Il écrivit sur une feuille et lui chatouilla le bout du nez, jusqu'à ce qu'il plisse les paupières.

-… Yamada…, grogna-t-il, rouvrant les yeux, pouvant lire, en dessous de l'air triomphant de son collègue :

« Réveille-toi, la belle aux bois dormant! La classe A-1 est tout à toi! Et personne n'a été ligoté ou torturé…! Mais Bakugo m'aime sûrement moins qu'avant…! »

-… Ce gamin aime-t-il quelqu'un…? demanda Aizawa en s'assoyant, toujours dans son sac de couchage, Yamada prenant le café tiède sur son bureau et lui donna. … Merci…

Il le but et finit par se dézipper, chenille devenant guerrier de l'ombre, Aizawa remettant son foulard en place et s'en allant sans autre cérémonie. Yamada lui agita la main avant de se redresser, laissant le café vide sur son bureau, essayant de se rappeler son emploi du temps. Il devait aller voir les deuxièmes années? Ou la classe B, déjà…? Répéter l'expérience de « C'est qui? » et « Il est muet? » lui donnait des frissons d'angoisse, mais il se remémora tout les bons commentaires de ses élèves, tout à l'heure et il croisa les doigts pour que ça se passe bien.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Vivre sans Quirk

Aizawa rentra dans la classe, s'attendant à ce que les élèves retournent à leurs sièges ou quelques éclats de voix. Mais plutôt que ça, les élèves semblaient pensifs, certains murmurant entre eux.

-… Un problème…? demanda-t-il, n'étant pas vraiment en très de leur proposé son aide, mais voulant juste savoir ce qui les prenait.

Même All Might ne les avait pas rendu ainsi. Enfin, il avait presque rendus certains zombies, mais pas non plus philosophe.

-… Hum… Non, pas vraiment…, commenta Deku, Uraraka se levant de son siège.

-Eraser Head! Pourquoi personne ne nous a dit pour le problème de Present Mic!

-Il est complètement muet! renchérit Iida.

-Oh, mais il est encore pareil à lui-même…! répliqua Seto, observant Bakugo, rouge, frottant toujours son front, puis Mineta, pleurant la perte de son magazine coquin. Toujours le mot pour rire…!

-… Le directeur lui avait donné congé pour qu'il puisse se reposer… Mais j'ai juger qu'il était mieux pour l'école qu'il revienne enseigner… Un héros a des responsabilités, avec ou sans pouvoir…, commenta Aizawa, avant de remarquer les feuilles noircits de textes sur chaque bureau des élèves. Vous avez eu… une rédaction…?

-Monsieur Yamada, euh, Present Mic voulait qu'on lui fasse un texte en anglais de 200 mots…! Sur le sujet de nos Quirks…! expliqua Toru, Aizawa sourcillant.

-… Commencer à sortir vos cahiers, nous allons travailler les techniques de survie en situation hivernale… Par un questionnaire. Ça coûte trop cher d'acheter des refroidisseurs géants pour tranformer un des terrains en régions polaires…! commenta Aizawa, rassurant les élèves, ayant eu la vision d'eux, gelé sur place, avec des ours polaires les regardant avec stupeur.

Il profita qu'ils soient occupé à répondre aux questionnaires, leur changeant les idées sur le devoir plutôt sombre qu'ils auraient à rendre à Monsieur Yamada.

Vivre sans Quirk?

Deku savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Il jeta un regard à Bakugo, ce dernier jeta un regard derrière lui et Deku ramena sa tête sur son cahier, nerveux. Même aujourd'hui, il ressentait de la peur. Après toutes ses années à l'avoir humilier, rejeter et écraser, il avait encore peur de croiser son regard. Tous les enfants sans Quirk ne vivaient pas cela… Non, on pouvait avoir une vie sensiblement normale, quand on ne se mêlait pas aux autres, quand on n'essayait pas d'avoir d'amis, quand on ne rêvait pas de devenir un héros.

Deku se prit la tête, se demandant ce que serait sa vie si All Might ne lui avait pas fait dont de son pouvoir incroyable.

Aizawa le vit se tendre et lui tapa la tête avec une règle, le sortant de ses cauchemars.

-Midoriya, tu resteras après le cours… Sinon, je peux lire ta rédaction pour Present Mic? demanda-t-il, Izuku sursauta mais lui tendit la feuille.

Aizawa demanda la chose à quelques élèves au hasard et il fut surpris de reconnaître l'écriture de son collègue sur chaque copie, les encourageant, guidant, octroyant une aide personnalisée à chacun. Sans parler de la grandeur du texte…! Pas tout les héros étaient capable de voir la faiblesse dans leurs propres quirks. C'était un travail d'introspection très élaboré, avec une grammaire correcte, pour un essaie en anglais.

Il sourit brièvement, réalisant que ça aurait du être lui ou All Might à donner ce genre d'exercice aux élèves.

5 minutes avant que la cloche sonne, Aizawa rendit les copies empruntés et leur pria de ranger leurs choses.

-On me remet vos cahiers, je corrigerais ça ce soir… Sinon, je dois admettre que Mic a mieux assurer qu'All Might… Non pas qu'il soit très intelligent ou héroïque, mais cette essai fait partie des qualifications pour mieux comprendre et maîtriser son pouvoir. Ça parait banal, mais même quand j'étais encore sur le banc des cours, on nous donnait ce genre d'exercice, pour savoir quel genre d'héros on voulait être, comment on percevait son pouvoir… Vous avez tous une idée claire des votres…

« Wah, Eraser Head nous complimente! » pensa Deku, ses yeux brillants.

-Mais, je vois qu'il y en a encore plusieurs qui ont une orthographe dégoûtante. Et Aoyama… La prochaine fois, écrit juste en anglais, pas en mélangeant avec le français… Je comprends rien! critiqua Eraser Head, restant parfaitement froid et calme, mais blessant l'orgueil de certains.

« Aaah… C'est à nouveau Eraser Head qu'on connait…! » songea Deku, soupirant, un peu déchu.

-Hum… Professeur? commença Tsuyu, Eraser Head tournant sa tête vers elle. Qu'est-ce… Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas reconnaissant envers Present Mic? Vous ne devriez pas le traiter différemment, puisqu'il a prit cette attaque pour vous?

-… Pardon?

-Le terroriste vous visait, vous! rajouta Kirishima, la classe devenant silencieuse, Eraser Head se levant en faisant grincer sa chaise.

-… Je vous demande pardon… Vous n'êtes pas témoin de rien, et vous n'avez pas à me dire comment me conduire avec un collègue de travail. Present Mic a commit l'erreur d'attaquer en premier le suspect. Si le publique savait la chose, l'image de l'école en prendrait un coup. Alors, qu'il soit muet est le cadet de mes soucies…

« Quel sans cœur! » songèrent les élèves, Toru serra les poings et se leva de son siège, surprenant plusieurs de ses camarades.

-C'est injuste! Monsieur Yamada est tellement gentil et attentif aux autres!

-Il nous crie d'habitude dans les oreilles à longueur de temps…! Rassis-toi…! pria Aizawa, son ton ne changeant pas d'un décibel, mais ses yeux se tintant de rouge, la jeune fille se rassoyant vivement, semblant foudroyer. À présent, si vous, vous vous sentez reconnaissant ou ayez pitié de Present Mic, sentez-vous libre de lui démontrer votre respect et votre affection… Personnellement, j'ai d'autres choses à me préoccuper que des erreurs des autres… La classe est finie, tout le monde sort. Oh, excepté Midoriya…

Les élèves se levèrent, trouvant vraiment Aizawa trop dur et ayant encore plus de sympathie pour Present Mic.

Une fois seul avec le gamin, Aizawa baissa son foulard sur sa bouche, parlant clairement, assis à sa place, Deku devant devant le bureau du prof.

-… Je connais ton histoire… Et ta nature trop réfléchie… Ça ne serait pas mauvais que tu mettes des fois ton cerveau a off et que tu te laisses aller… Tu as 16 ans, non? Pas besoin de toujours penser à ce qui pourrait arriver de pire…!

-… Comme de perdre son Quirk…? Ou… de jamais n'en avoir…? demanda le gamin, Aizawa écarquilla les yeux.

-… Qui t'a donné ce genre d'idée?

-Monsieur Yamada nous a demandé de nous expliquer dans un court texte ce qu'on ressentirait si on perdait son Quirk… Sûrement est-ce pour nous faire réaliser que nous-

-Yamada est stupide… Il a pleurer comme un bébé quand il a réalisé qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Bien sûr, pas en publique… Mais il n'y a pas rien d'anormale à être impuissant et submergé. Le premier texte était bien. Celui-ci, par contre, certains ne pourront rien écrire, pour la très simple et bonne raison qu'on ne veut pas admettre ce genre d'éventualité…

-Mais…! Avec l'organisation de l'ombre! Avec ces gens qui veulent créer des projectiles, capable d'effacer le Quirk…!

-Foutaise, les héros travaillent à ce que ça ne soit jamais fait…! mentit Aizawa, mais il devrait avoir une conversation en tête à tête avec Yamada.

Il était le méchant professeur, pas lui! Il leur faisait peur, les rabrouait et les forçait à toujours en faire plus. Yamada n'avait pas à mettre sa colère et sa souffrance sur le dos de ses gamins…

-Maintenant, va dîner… Je vais dormir…

-Vous étiez sérieux…? Quand vous dites que Monsieur Yamada a commise une faute…? D'après vous, il aurait du laisser le suspect vous attaquer pour avoir le droit de l'arrêter ensuite? demanda Deku, se posant beaucoup de questions.

En effet, beaucoup de questions, judicieuses, même… Il y avait quelque chose de trop personnel et éthique à la fois. S'il disait oui, il serait vu comme un monstre. Et s'il disait non, il aurait du mal à expliquer son discours de tout à l'heure.

-… Je préfères ne pas avoir perdu ma vue… C'est un fait… Mais je ne voulais pas que Yamada perde sa voix… Même si c'était dans le but de me protéger… Parfois, entre héros, on regrette certaines actions, ou certaines inactions. Mais c'est le présent qui compte. Peut-être Yamada regrette-t-il de m'avoir protéger. Mais je serais le dernier à le savoir…! Maintenant, va-t-en, tu seras en retard…

-Euh, oui, merci, Eraser Head!

« Les gamins… » songea Aizawa, mais se sentant malgré tout un peu mal.

Il n'aimait pas parler contre un collègue, y comprit de Yamada, même si ça lui faisait sentir moins mal de ne pas être la victime, dans cette histoire.

Malgré ses airs égoïstes, il se souciait de ses collègues, des élèves, même les plus cons et les moins compétents. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il finissait toujours en pair avec Mic. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils étaient des parfaits opposés, donc ils se réfreinaient mutuellement… Sans parler que malgré ses airs sociables, Mic pouvait être un terrible blagueur.

En parlant du blond…!

Il le surprit à frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? demanda Aizawa, Mic sursautant mais affichant un sourire innocent.

Trop innocent pour l'être vraiment.

« Mais rien! » pensa Yamada, Aizawa sourcillant, avant de le prendre par l'épaule.

-… Tu viens manger? Je pensais dormir, mais on a besoin de se dire deux… hum, je dois te dire deux mots… Je prendrais juste une boisson à la cantine, tu prendras ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas de lunch, non?

Yamada croisant les bras, se demandant pourquoi, après qu'il l'aille enlever ce matin, il avait l'impudence de lui demander s'il avait un pouvoir ou non…!

Mais après avoir fait une courte mou, il hocha la tête, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Aizawa le laissant faire. Leur pas s'harmonisa presque automatique.

Le secret de leur relation était que malgré les défauts de l'un, l'autre pardonnait vite ou jouait les indifférents. En effet, la vie était trop courte pour garder des rancunes, non? Aizawa était seulement parfois agacé du caractère explosif de Yamada, et Yamada aurait voulu parfois avoir quelqu'un de plus communicatif à ses côtés. Mais sinon, dans l'ensemble, ils s'entendaient bien.

Même dans le silence, en marchant vers la cafétéria, seuls dans le couloir, les deux semblaient en harmonie. Complices d'un secret commun, Yamada souriant comme s'il avait reçu un présent, Aizawa semblant juste ensommeillé mais justement assez détendu pour se laisser aller à sa nature paresseuse et accotant légèrement sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarade.

Ce fut quand ils furent devant la porte de cafétéria qu'Aizawa sembla se réveiller, se redressant, le sourire de son ami s'élargit alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte. Il se doutait inconsciemment que s'il l'approchait pour lui dire « deux mots », ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire ami ami. Mais ça lui faisait autrement très plaisir de passer du temps avec lui, mieux, qu'il veuille être avec lui à la cafétéria…!

Soudain, il vit plusieurs jeunes de la classe A-1, répondant à leur signe, sortant son téléphone et vérifiant ses messages. Ils l'invitaient à manger avec eux.

« Ohhh! Ils sont trop sympas…! » songea Yamada, se disant qu'il avait été un peu dur de leur donner un devoir.

Il leur répondit qu'il les rejoignait dans dix minutes, avant de suivre Aizawa, ayant choisit une table éloignée, hors de la vue des jeunes, proche des fenêtres.

-... J'ai été surpris d'apprendre le texte que tu leur as fait écrire… Ça t'es venu tout seul? demanda Aizawa, buvant une boisson sucré alors que Mic mangeait le repas de la cantine : Du riz au poulet avec plusieurs légumes sautés.

Yamada afficha un sourire en coin, tout en dégustant son repas, levant ses yeux vers sur son collègue, voulant lui dire :

« Impressionné, non? »

-Ça aurait dut être fait plus tôt, mais je suis content que tu as eu cette initiative… Par contre, il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre…, révéla Aizawa, avant de finir en quelques gorgés sa canette, avant de la posé contre la table et la comprimé dans sa main.

Un tic quand il était ado et qu'il voulait mettre emphase sur ce qu'il disait. Il avait cette manière de pouvoir capter l'attention, malgré ses airs négligés, comme un guerrier, une panthère aux regards de braises. Yamada se demandait comment il faisait pour encore lui donner ses frissons quand il le regardait avec ses yeux là…

-Quel est l'idée d'un devoir sur une vie sans Quirk? Tu veux les traumatiser? commenta-t-il, Yamada cligna des yeux, avant de secouer doucement la tête, hochant les épaules.

Il voulait juste profiter de son infortune pour protéger les jeunes, les préparer mentalement à ce genre de situation. Ou plutôt, leur faire comprendre l'importance de leur don et les aimer, malgré leurs défauts. Il avait sentit les premiers heures après la perte de sa voix qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et si Aizawa n'avait pas été là dans le moment le plus dur, il aurait peut-être fait une connerie. Du genre, trouver le type qui lui avait fait ça et le tuer.

Il était un héros, il ne devrait pas penser à ce genre d'extrémité. Mais enlever les pouvoirs de qui que se soit, c'était tellement horrible et lâche…! Et il ne souhaitait pas à personne de vivre la même chose qu'il vivait.

Malgré tout, c'était tellement étrange… Avec Aizawa, son mutisme donnait quelque chose de différent dans leur relation. Même s'ils pouvaient communiquer par écrit, il essayait vraiment d'utiliser son corps et son visage pour faire le gros du travail. Et aussi fou que ça pouvait paraître, Aizawa semblait le comprendre. Mais pas accepter sa conduite.

-Tu aurais du consulter quelqu'un avant de prendre cette décision… Ces jeunes ont traversé des épreuves, plus que n'importe quels autres jeunes de leurs âges…, commença Aizawa, mais Yamada posa le dessus de sa main sur sa canette, souriant, son collègue sourcillant mais lâchant le contenant vide.

Yamada souleva la canette et la jeta avec adresse dans une caisse de recyclage derrière Eraser Head, ce dernier entendant le bruit et devinant qu'il avait fait un panier.

-… Tu veux dire que tu sais ce que tu fais et que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour ses jeunes, c'est ça…? demanda-t-il, Yamada hocha la tête avant de prendre la dernière bouché de son assiette se levant pour aller se resservir un dessert.

Il lui fit signe qu'il l'appelle, sa main proche de son oreille, avant de le laisser, regardant sa montre. Déjà 11 minutes? Wah, ça n'avait pas prit de temps… Il mangeait plus vite, d'habitude…!

Il rejoignit ses élèves, curieux, les filles lui ayant gardé une place, les garçons voulaient plus de détails sur l'attaque, Iida répliquant que sûrement il ne voulait pas leur en « parler », mais il texta d'autres détails, semblant parfaitement à l'aise, Deku sourcillant.

-… Wah… Vous êtes tellement fort! s'écria Toru, joignant ses mains, Ojiro sourcillant mais fermant les yeux.

Yamada sourit, devant avouer que d'habitude, il ne passait pas vraiment pour un héros.

Il avait sa licence et tout, mais en réalité, il s'occupait plutôt de la « communication ». Commentateur, annonciateur radio, spectateur animé, et il en passait plusieurs… Son poste à l'école était bien pour la stabilité, mais habituellement, il ne rejoignait pas les enfants à manger. Non, il préférait manger à un resto du coin et connecter avec ses fans ou avec les habitués. Sans parler de ses auditoires capables de l'écouter des heures et des heures, contrairement aux gens d'ici, lâcher après une demi-heure.

Deku, quant à lui, se demandait qui avait raison, entre Eraser Head ou Present Mic, et malgré la présence de ses autres camarades, il souleva la question en essayant de rester le plus poliment.

-Eraser Head… il… Comment dire…! Il dit que si la manière que le combat avait observer par un autre témoin, on aurait pu se méprendre… Porter à préjudice à l'école…?

Yamada sourcilla mais prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Allons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est un héro! commenta Kirishima mais Yamada prit une nouvelle bouché de son gâteau, avant de lever un doigt, tenant son téléphone.

« Holà! Tout les héros peuvent faire des gaffes…! Mais mon geste était pour protéger la foule environnante, et Eraser Head… C'est vrai! Si le criminel avait eu un Quirk explosif, ou fait un raz de marée? Aujourd'hui, n'importe qui nait avec des supers pouvoirs. On a qu'à penser à Eri…! … En parlant de la gamine, elle est où?! »

-Euh… Mirio s'en occupe…! commenta Deku, le textant et il reçu une photo de lui et la gamine, dans une forêt d'entraînement, des papillons volant autour d'eux, et Eri avait trouvé un escargot.

-Awwww! firent les filles, Yamada souriant, avant que Mina Ashido se lève et soulève les mèches blondes du professeur.

-Vous êtes bien comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous diriez qu'on coiffe vos cheveux…?

-C'est vrai que sans votre costume de super héros, en civile… Vous faites un peu nu…! commenta Mineta, faisant rougir Yamada, se demandant si c'était une vengeance pour lui avoir confisqué son magazine.

Il leva le pouce à Mina, celle-ci affichant un large sourire, avant de sortir un ciseau. Mais Uraraka l'arrêta, ses yeux froncés d'une manière menaçante.

-On devrait laisser sa tête à des mains expertes… Asui? appela-t-elle, celle-ci manquant s'étouffer avec son jus, mais restant malgré tout aussi calme qu'avant.

-Quoi…? fit-elle, un peu nerveuse.

-Que dirais-tu de faire ta coupe de cheveux à Monsieur Yamada?

« Oh oui! » pensa Mic, frappant dans ses mains, tout excité, Tsuyu rougit.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… C'est une coupe de cheveux… féminine…

« J'aurais plus dit super détaillé et presque ancestrale, mais bon… » songea Deku, ayant noter que dans les films, les prêtresses se coiffaient parfois comme ça.

Le directeur apprit finalement que Present Mic était à l'école par Midnight. Mieux, qu'il enseignait.

-Comment?! Mais qui l'a obligé à cela? Le pauvre, j'espère qu'il n'est pas en très de se surmener…! s'écria-t-il, se levant de son siège, lâchant son lunch, un gâteau au fromage avec quelques biscottes, et s'élança dans la salle des profs.

Cementoss lui conseilla d'aller voir à la cafétéria et le petit directeur marcha rapidement, nerveux. Et si les enfants l'humiliaient, se moquaient de lui? Et s'il était trop déprimé et donnait sa démission?!

« Je pourrais pas trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer avec la réputation ambigüe de l'école! Il ne faudrait pas que son humeur baisse plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà…! » songea-t-il, ne se doutant pas qu'en le voyant, il le trouverait en civil, entouré de ses étudiantes, ayant une nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Il sourit au directeur, celui-ci restant silencieux, essayant de comprendre la situation.

-Il… Il a perdu son élastique, alors on lui a offert de le coiffer…! expliqua Uraraka, embarrassée, pensant que le directeur allait les disputer.

-C'est magnifique! Quasiment authentique à la coupe de cheveux de Asui! s'écria Iida, celle-ci faisant un petit Kero, semblant satisfaite.

-… C'est très jolie… Est-ce que… Tout va bien, Present Mic? demanda le directeur, celui-ci se frappant le front.

« J'aurais pu le texter depuis le début! Mais quel con! » pensa-t-il, avant de s'éxecuter, lui disant qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Le directeur soupira et grimpa sur la place à côté de lui, Toru se tassant, clignant ses yeux.

-J'en suis heureux… Mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas obliger de donner un cours, dans votre état…! Je me doute que votre état d'esprit n'est pas…

« Enseigner me change les idées, sans parler que les jeunes sont très compréhensibles de mon état…! »

-C'est parfait… Mais qu'en est-il de garder le secret? Pour ne pas inquiéter les gens…?

« Les enfants sont au dortoir…! Et même je voulais que ça reste secret, je resterais enfermer chez moi à écouter la télé et à me morfondre… Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi…? » demanda-t-il, toujours souriant, un brin mélodramatique, le directeur hochant la tête.

-… Je comprends… C'est vraiment très courageux de vouloir enseigner, malgré la perte de votre voix et de votre Quirk, Present Mic… Rappelez-moi de vous donner une augmentation, à la prochaine paye…!

« OK! :D » fit Yamada, ne pensant pas qu'il aurait tellement eu d'avantage à aller à l'école aujourd'hui, finalement.

Le directeur les laissa, les enfants le dévisageant.

-… Vous ne lui dites pas que c'est Aizawa qui vous a traîner de force ici? demanda Seto, Mineta afficha un petit sourire complice, Yamada l'imitant.

« Ça ne blesse personne de ne pas tout savoir de tout…! » texta-t-il, avant d'accepter que Momo lui présente un miroir. « Très jolie…! Mais j'aurais envie de quelque chose d'un peu plus naturelle… Et j'ai une spéciale request! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, il alla à son prochain cours, une tresse française faisant penser aux jeunes qu'il était une femme un peu carré. Mais c'était bien Hizashi Yamada, ressemblant vraiment à un mannequin s'étant enfui de sa revue de mode, enseignant sans un mot. Il ne dit pas à tous qui il était, et personne ne se rappelait de son nom de civil, le connaissant comme « Present Mic », le gars avec les cheveux montant au ciel, toujours bruyant et énergique.

Il récupéra ses forces en donnant quelques leçons touchant plus la grammaire et quelques exercices écrits, faisant le tour des pupitres et écrivant des conseils dans la marge de leur cahier, les élèves étant surpris qu'ils connaissent leurs noms par cœur.

À la fin de la journée, il alla chercher des petites choses dans la salle des profs, Cementoss le félicitant pour sa belle journée.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être muet… Mais tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller… Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit…! commença-t-il, mais Yamada agita la main, comme pour dire « Ça baigne! Merci de l'offre! ».

Il sortit de l'école, 10 minutes après que les cours soient finies. Il était content au final de sa journée, mais il en voulait quand même à Aizawa de l'avoir forcer à venir.

Il décida de le texter.

« … J'ai finis mes cours… Je vais revenir demain, et après-demain, même si le directeur me propose des congés. Alors, tu m'en dois une…! » lui écrit-il, se disant que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais il se sentait encore embarrassé de la manière dont il avait été jeter dans l'école puis forcer à enseigner. Sans parler que Deku semblait dire qu'Aizawa le blâmait pour l'histoire de l'attaque, que selon les normes, il aurait du laisser le criminel attaquer en premier.

Foutaise! Comme s'il allait laissé un suspect faire n'importe quoi, les bras croisés. Peut-être aurait-il dut attendre, mais ils avaient vécus trop de mauvaises surprises pour prendre cette chance. Aizawa avait faillit mourir contre la ligue de l'ombre, merde!

Juste à ce souvenir, il serrait les dents, agacé. Mais il fut surpris de voir qu'Aizawa lui répondit presque aussitôt.

« J'ai peut-être été trop direct. La vérité est que je n'aime pas que les choses changent. Je me doute que ce n'est pas facile d'affronter le monde et les élèves sans ta voix. Mais si ça peut t'encourager, vendredi soir, si tu viens tous les jours, à tous tes cours, je ferais quelque chose de spéciale pour toi. … Pour ton dévouement, et m'avoir protégé durant le festival de l'école. »

Yamada était devant le taxi, le chauffeur attendant qu'il embarque. Mais le commentateur était trop sous le choc, il avait l'impression qu'un ange lui avait donné un billet de loterie chanceux. What…? Shota? Faire quelque chose de spéciale pour lui?

Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé, depuis le temps qu'il se connaissait?

« Je m'en rappelle plus, mais ça fait drôlement du bien…! » songea Yamada, avant que le chauffeur toussote.

-Si vous voulez bien cesser de texter et me dire l'adresse que je dois vous amener…!

« … Ah, mes soucis ne sont pas finis…! » songea le muet, embarquant par en arrière, se râclant la gorge, mais sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien « dire », même pas le numéro de son appartement.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: Dilemmes et fou rire

Le lendemain vint trop vite mais cette fois, Mic arriva en classe coiffé comme d'habitude, certains semblant déchu, particulière Toru, ayant l'impression de perdre l'idole qu'elle avait découverte hier.

Mais il ne tarda pas à texter à toute la classe :

« Petite nouvelle! J'ai décidé de lire vos devoirs puis de vous laisser choisir entre votre texte d'hier ou le cours texte lequel vous feriez en présentation…! Sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas compléter leur devoir selon mes réquisitions. Content? »

-Oui, Present Mic! s'écria Kirishima et plusieurs autres, mais ce derner leva un doigt en l'air.

« … J'ai pas retrouvé ma voix, alors toujours du monsieur Yamada… » expliqua-t-il, certains soupirant, Mineta afficha un simple hochement d'épaule.

En le voyant, le prof prit son magazine et alla le lui remettre discrètement, tout en ramassant les devoirs, les yeux du petit pervers brillant de plaisir, mais moins en trouvant un paquet cadeau.

-… Euh… Qu'est-ce que…? demanda-t-il, avant de texter une question, Yamada demandant aux étudiants de faire les numéros de la page 50 de leurs cahiers en attendant qu'ils lisent les copies.

Il reprit son téléphone en main et lut :

« Pourquoi diable vous me laissez une copie du spécial maillot de bain pour l'agente masculine, spécial Héro?! »

Yamada se dit que ça pouvait être bizarre, mais il avait déjà prévu le coup.

« Ouvre la première page, lit la note. »

Mineta lui obéit et lut que s'il continuait à lire et consommer ce genre de magazine, sûrement il devrait accepter que sa petite amie fasse de même…! Aussi bien savoir ce qu'elle pourrait lire.

Mineta tourna les pages, observant toute l'agente masculine, plus beaux, forts et impressionnants qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être, et ferma d'un coup le magazine.

-… Je… devrais peut-être arrêter la porno…, dit-il tout haut, avant qu'un silence de plomb ne surplombe la classe.

Mineta leva les yeux pour voir les regards étonnés de ses camarades. Certains pensaient à une blague, d'autres à un miracle. Eraser Head choisit ce moment précis pour rentrer, Yamada levant sa tête vers lui des écrits des élèves.

-… Midnight est en grande conversation avec Snipe… Je peux dormir ici en attendant mon cours? demanda Aizawa, Yamada leva le pouce, ne lui disant surtout pas qu'ils avaient des exposés orales.

Il se doutait aussi qu'il voulait s'assurer que les élèves ne soient pas mal à l'aise avec le sujet délicat de texte qu'il avait choisi. Et à voir la tête de Bakugo, semblant avoir une dent bien aiguisé contre lui, tous n'avaient pas comprit le but du devoir.

Alors qu'Izuku demandait subtilement à Mineta si c'était vrai et que Tokoyami à sa gauche ignorait complètement ce malaise, Aizawa étendit son sac de couchage au sol, derrière Yamada. Ce dernier se leva de son siège et le lui offrit, Aizawa sourcillant mais finit par soupirer et accepter sa proposition, Yamada semblant plus à l'aise debout.

Il finit de lire les notes ainsi, n'hésitant pas à boire dans le café qu'il avait emmener en notant la tête, avant de la poser sur la tête d'Aizawa. Il était bien endormi car il ne se réveilla pas pour si peu. Mieux! Le café ne tomba pas…!

« Quel équilibre! » se dit Deku.

« C'est tellement irrespectueux! » se dit Iida.

« Ils doivent être proches…! » se dit Toru, étouffant son rire, Yamada pointant Izuku puis Bakugo.

« Izuku, ton texte est excellent, mais ton devoir est encore mieux. Tu lis ton devoir…! » lui nota-t-il sur sa copie, le gamin ravalant sa salive.

Il se tourna vers l'élève face à Deku, Bakugo, posant une main sur son épaule, le grognement de ce dernier fit ouvrir les yeux d'Aizawa.

« … J'avais demander minimum 70 mots. Ton devoir en fait même pas 10… Tu es sûr que tu veux me remettre ça? Je peux te… »

-C'est tout que ce tu auras de moi, barjo! s'énerva Bakugo, Aizawa écarquillant les yeux avant de sortir un bras de son slipping bag pour prendre le café, le sentant enfin sur sa tête, Yamada lui fit signe qu'il avait tout en main en lui levant le pouce, avant de lui faire signe de boire.

Aizawa hocha les épaules et but dans le café, Izuku et Uraraka grimacèrent, sachant eux que Yamada avait bu dedans quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais bien sûr, s'ils étaient proches…!

« Désolé, Bakugo, mais tu vas lire ton devoir, devant toute ta classe. Au moins, tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps…! » écrivit rapidement Yamada, avant de lui donner deux tapes derrière la tête, sans force, mais cela fit grogner encore plus le gamin presque sauvage, Izuku se demandant ce qui pouvait tant fâcher son camarade et vieil connaissance.

Yamada textait les élèves, les faisant lever et chacun lu la copie de la vieille, dans un anglais plus ou moins passable. Les autres élèves les applaudissaient, Aizawa se demandant comment son espiègle camarade et collègue avaient fait ne pas leur poser une colle quelque part. Mais ce fut quand Bakugo se leva, Yamada sourcillant mais lui faisant signe de se mettre devant la classe, qu'il eut un pressentiment.

Bakugo renifla, les joues légèrement rouges. Il ne pensait pas que le prof aurait eu le culot de prendre son texte en devoir. Au pire, il aurait préféré avoir un zéro pour « non participation », mais il le défiait de lire ce qu'il ferait devant la classe. Et Bakugo se dit que ce serait lui faire plaisir que de supplier de ne pas lire son devoir, ou de rester muet. Il observa donc Izuku, comme si c'était sur lui qu'il voulait se défouler, et dit sans regarder sa feuille.

-Si je perdais mon Quirk, je me tuerais…!

La classe devint complètement blême, plusieurs n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Même Aizawa avait du mal à croire que Yamada laissait un élève dire un truc aussi crue et horrible, mais il comprit après deux secondes de réflexion pourquoi, juste à voir la tête terrifiée et presque en larmes de Midoriya.

Il avait déjà dut dire ce genre d'horreur à des enfants sans pouvoir… Et ce genre de conduite était impardonnable. Le pourquoi il se leva aussitôt de son siège, arracha la feuille des mains de Bakugo, le surprenant, en lui jetant un regard dur.

-… À mon époque, tu aurais été expulser pour moins que cela… Est-ce que par-là tu sous-entends que Present Mic devrait se tuer parce qu'il a perdu son pouvoir?! s'énerva Aizawa, Bakugo écarquilla les yeux et les élèves réalisèrent que ce genre de déclaration pouvait sous-entendre ce genre de penser.

Mais personne à part Aizawa ne pouvait croire que Bakugo avait écrit ça dans son devoir pour attaquer son prof d'anglais.

Même Yamada cligna des yeux, Aizawa tendant la copie à ce dernier, lui jetant un regard en coin.

-… Si tu veux la conserver… Au cas que tu juges que ces propos sont une preuve d'un cri d'aide. Il faudrait alors le retirer des cours, lui faire rencontrer le directeur, lui donner un rendez-vous avec une aide psychiatrique…

« Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin…! » répliqua Yamada dans un texto, prenant Bakugo par la suite et le conduisant à son siège, notant sa feuille : « Fais juste attention à ne pas penser ça de tout ceux qui n'ont pas des pouvoirs. Parce que là, ce serait le psy à perpétuité…! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Midoriya et lui fit signe de se lever, gentiment, le gamin obéissant, extrêmement nerveux.

Il alla devant la classe, les autres élèves n'étant pas encore revenu de la déclaration de Bakugo, ni vraiment des menaces voilés d'Aizawa. Heureusement pour tous, Deku parla de son rêve.

-… Même… Même si je n'aurais jamais eu de Quirk… Mon… Mon rêve est d'être un héros. Depuis que je suis tout petit, c'est mon vœu le plus sincère…

Et il continua en disant que même sans pouvoir, même sans force ou disposition, il tenterait d'atteindre son rêve ou tout du moins d'aider les gens dans le besoin. Cela réussit à arracher quelques larmes à Uraraka et Iida applaudit bien plus fort que les autres élèves, Aizawa sourcillant, trouvant ce discours un peu trop tout l'inverse de Bakugo.

« J'ai choisi ses deux devoirs parce que ça résume à la perfection les vôtres…! Humainement, sans pouvoir, on ne se valorise pas comme un héros. Mais ce n'est pas le pouvoir qui fera de vous des héros, mais vos convictions, votre détermination et votre engouement…! » écrivait Yamada en souriant à la classe, les élèves semblant rassurés. « Certains ont plus de défis de d'autres à relever, mais j'ai confiance en vous…! J'ai rarement vu une classe avec tant d'étudiants doués…! Surtout que votre titulaire n'a pas expulser le moindre élève, un exploit! »

Aizawa frappa le bureau du prof, ses yeux flashant rouge, mais Yamada resta cool et décontracte.

« Bon, pour ce soir, congé de devoir! Et Deku, prochaine fois que tu fais une présentation… Tu peux le faire en anglais? »

-Hein? fit-il, n'ayant même pas réaliser qu'il avait parlé en Japonais et non pas dans la langue enseigner du cours.

Cela fit rire les élèves, certains n'avaient pas compris, les autres avaient saisis son émotivité.

Aizawa finit son café pendant que les élèves allaient changer de cahier pour son cours, Izuku se sentant trop mal à l'aise en pensant que Yamada pouvait lui faire le coup plusieurs fois.

-Pro… Professeur Aizawa? demanda-t-il, Yamada écoutant Toru, déjà sur le bord de la porte, près à se préparer à son prochain cours. Vous… Vous saviez que Monsieur Yamada a but dans ce café…?

Aizawa regardant la tasse vide, avant d'hocher les épaules, Yamada souriant distraitement, les regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Il m'a tellement fait le coup, ça ne change plus grand-chose… Parfois, quand je lui apporter son café ou son jus, j'en bois une gorgée, dans sa fraise. Juste pour voir comment il réagit. L'imbécile le boit et me remercie. Il est bizarre, parfois…

« Il est pas le seul à l'être! » songea Midoriya avec un sourire gêné, se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir ce genre de conversation, content que visiblement personne ne leur avait apporter attention.

Ça semblait juste bizarre que deux hommes boivent dans le même verre… Ils devaient être des amis, sinon, comment expliquer cette complicité? À moins qu'il était trop stricte…?

À l'heure du dîner, Yamada se ramassa à manger avec ses élèves, mais cette fois de la classe B. Il n'avait pas envie de faire du favoritisme. Et maintenant qu'il était coiffé comme avant, tout le monde le reconnaissait. Il ne racontait pas par contre son histoire à tout le monde. Il disait juste qu'il avait une extinction de voix, et tout le monde le plaignait. Non, sérieusement, les enfants étaient beaucoup plus compréhensifs qu'à son époque…! Lui, à leur âge, aurait depuis longtemps trouvé d'excellents jeux de mots pour se moquer de la situation.

Bah, si un élève le ferait, il ne…!

-Professeur Mute! C'est un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous ce midi! s'écria Neito Monota, le jeune blond avec une grande bouche, ses coéquipiers et camarades sourcillant, d'autres retint leur souffle. J'espère qu'on vous rend pas jaloux, à force de parler sans cesse! Ah! Mais c'est pas comme si vous pouviez vous « plaindre »…!

Yamada afficha un sourire, agacé, se demandant s'il avait jamais été aussi écoeurant que ce gamin, à son âge. Dans ses souvenirs, non, mais peut-être il oubliait que…

-J'ai entendu dire que vous donnez des devoirs plutôt psychologiques à vos élèves! continua-t-il, posant son plateau face à lui et prenant place, découpant son steak saignant avec beaucoup de manière. Même que la bombe à retardement a fait une menace de mort… C'est vrai? Oh, suis-je bête! C'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas me répondre… Vous devez vraiment être en souffrance pour vous en prendre ainsi à vos élèves…!

Tetsu Tetsu serra ses poings mains Kendo prit les devant, lui balançant un coup de manchette dans le pli du cou, touchant son nerf et le faisant tomber inconscient. Elle leva un bras pour qu'il ne se cogne pas la tête sur le banc derrière lui, affichant un sourire aimable à Monsieur Yamada.

-Vous l'excuserez… Il n'avait pas encore trouver un sujet de moquerie, aujourd'hui…!

Yamada hocha la tête, se tournant vers Komori, la fillette dont ses cheveux lui donnaient une tête « champignon », ce qui était aussi son Quirk. Elle poursuivit ses commentaires et ses questions sur la langue anglaise, mais son prof n'était pas aussi attentif qu'avant.

Certains propos de Monota l'avait ébranlé, malgré lui.

Il pouvait endurer les durs comme Bakugo, toute la journée. Ce genre de brute était trop fier pour supporter qu'on froisse leur égo ou qu'on leur démontre de l'affection. Mais Monota était un tout autre numéro. Il vous attaquait là où ça faisait vraiment mal et creusait jusqu'à vous mettre à nus et dévoiler vos plus vilains squelettes dans vos placards.

S'il souffrait? Il se mentirait s'il disait que non. Environ 200 fois il avait envie de parler, dans une journée, de répondre à une question, rajouter un propos, se mêler à une conversation. Texter ses réponses étaient un compromis, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur son téléphone. Il se sentait malgré tout extrêmement affaiblie, mentalement, et il devait creuser dans son imagination et sa force intérieur pour trouver une manière de passer à travers ses journées sans jamais aller dans les toilettes pour pleurer sur son sort, comme après un examen qu'on savait qu'on avait coulé, ou d'avoir été rejeter par la plus belle fille de l'école, ou comme quand on perdait sa voix…

Il vu soudain une forme bien distingue. Bien petite, plusieurs personnes n'y firent pas attention, mais lui vue la dame comme si elle était une apparition divine et lâcha ses ustensiles, faisant sursauter Kendo.

-… Mon… Monsieur Yamada? demanda-t-il, restant saisi quand il se leva.

Il eut la brillance d'esprit de montrer à ses élèves avec un sourire et un regard compatissant que tout allait bien, il leva deux doigts comme pour dire : « J'en ai pour 2 minutes! »

Certains pensèrent qu'il avait vu Eraser Head, le directeur. Aussi, personne ne comprit pourquoi il se précipita à la table où s'était installer Recovery Girl, commençant par lui sourire, semblant rêveur, de lui prendre sa main, la vieille dame semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Aizawa n'eut connaissance de l'incident plus tard, quand il vit Yamada, une de ses vitres de sa lunette craquer, un sourire un peu bête aux lèvres. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle des profs, il lui offrit un siège avant de commencer à lui poser des questions.

-… Un criminel a encore franchit les défenses de l'école? demanda-t-il, Mic enlevant lentement ses lunettes abimés, secouant doucement la tête, avant de se couvrir les yeux, semblant se sentir mal. Tu as mal…?

Mic se contenta de sangloter, le directeur arrivant avec All Might, tendu avant de voir le prof d'anglais et tout les deux soupirés.

-… Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé…? demanda lentement Aizawa, se redressant, posant une main sur Mic.

Il ne supportait pas de le voir à nouveau en larmes. Il pensait qu'à l'école, il serait en sécurité. Était-ce un élève? Un bandit? Le fameux traitre qui se serait manifesté?

-… Et bien… Recovery Girl… a frappé Present Mic…! expliqua lentement Toshinori, maladroitement, jetant un regard navré sur le blond, ses épaules se voûtant.

Aizawa avait l'impression qu'on lui faisait une blague et qu'un caméraman allait sortir pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient des victimes d'un télé-réalité.

-… Sûrement a-t-il pensé qu'elle pourrait guérir son état… Mais peut-être a-t-il été trop direct dans son approche…! expliqua doucement le directeur, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres, et alors, l'ampoule d'Eraser Head s'éclaira.

Il se rappelait fort bien que les liens entre Recovery Girl et Present Mic n'avaient jamais été forts. Elle le trouvait superficiel, alors qu'il la traitait de « petite vieille ». Mais quand il avait été blessé par l'attaque de la ligue des villains, Mic avait avoué ne pas être mécontent de pouvoir compter parmi leur infirmière pour le remettre sur pied.

« Mais avoue que cette vieille en profite pour embrasser tout les beaux gosses de la ville, avec son pouvoir…! Elle a dut t'embrasser plusieurs fois, Shota, pauvre petit…! » avait-il dit en confidence.

Excepter que Recovery Girl était juste derrière lui, mais il se fichait si elle l'entendait ou non. Mic voulait juste déridé Aizawa, encore affaiblit. Lui, personnellement, ne pensait pas que leur aide soignante profitait de son pouvoir pour embrasser les héros plus qu'il ne le fallait pour les soigner. C'était son don, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'être à nouveau blessé pour sentir ses lèves à nouveau rentrer en contact avec son corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste bizarre d'être baiser par une grand-mère.

Sûrement elle ne pardonnait pas à Mic d'avoir eu de tels propos sur elle, par le passé. D'où sa réaction démesuré, maintenant qu'il était blessé, et qu'il n'avait pas été assez discret ou correct.

Comment pouvait-il savoir? Il n'avait pas vu la scène. Mais à voir la tête de Mic, cela avait du lui en coûter d'essayer d'utiliser le Quirk de Recovery Girl pour guérir de son mutisme. Le pire c'était que ça n'avait donner lieu à rien.

-… Mais tenter de lui faire un french kiss, devant toute la cafétéria… Sérieux…! avoua All Might, le directeur ferma les yeux, son sourire s'élargit, semblant trouver ça juste très drôle, Aizawa se tendant, furieux, Mic renifla, avant de lever ses yeux sur son collègue sombre et aux yeux rouges, fixé sur lui.

Il lui fit un petit sourire piteux, comme s'il était désolé, mais pas vraiment, et Aizawa lui enfonça son poing dans le visage, faisant sursauter All Might et le directeur se couvrant la bouche.

-Oh, ciel! fit-il, Aizawa saisissant Mic par le collais de sa veste et se mit à le secouer, furieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête?! Tu pouvais pas juste attendre qu'elle soit dans l'infirmerie, tu pouvais pas juste lui demander ou lui écrire, comme tout homme responsable?! À présent, tout le monde va penser que tu en pinces pour elle et que tu as été rejeter! Et si elle avait un petit ami?! Tu y as pensée?

« Quoi?! Non, c'est impossible! » voulait dire le sourire amusé de Mic, ne semblant pas tant souffrir, semblant même d'être content qu'Aizawa réagit si fortement.

-Je peux vraiment pas te quitter des yeux deux minutes, espèce d'idiot! s'énerva-t-il, avant de le jeter sur son siège, le directeur le tirant par le chandail, All Might s'avançant pour défendre Mic s'il voulait encore le frapper.

-On se calme maintenant… Je pense que Recovery Girl a prouvé à tous que ce n'est ni l'âge, ni la taille qui nous empêche de nous défendre…! C'est une bonne leçon d'humilité à tous, et en connaissant la situation de Present Mic, tous pourront le comprendre et pardonner sa conduite…

-Non, je ne peux comprendre, encore moins accepter ce genre de bévue…! grogna Aizawa, avant de sortir de la salle des profs, Yamada perdant son sourire, All Might se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-… Il est vraiment en colère…, souligna-t-il, le directeur continua à sourire.

-Cela passera… Yamada…? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose…? Je peux te faire consulter quelques bons médecins, dès ce soir, si tu…

Yamada leva sa main en l'air comme pour l'arrêter, semblant complexer. Lui-même savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Et la réaction d'Aizawa était la bonne, celle d'un adulte responsable, pas d'un collègue compatissant. Il avait été illogique. Comme si il être mignon et célibataire aurait pu convaincre Recovery Girl de pardonner sa conduite, non, ça ne changeait rien qu'il l'avait approcher juste pour utiliser son Quirk, avec ou sans son accord.

Il s'était sentit con quand elle l'avait frappé et qu'elle l'avait gronder. Le pire s'était ce qu'allait penser les élèves de lui, à présent. Le directeur était vraiment trop gentil de pouvoir se mettre à sa place et tourner la page si vite. D'autres hommes à sa place l'auraient puni d'une conduite si honteuse, surtout devant les enfants.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était un animal qu'il n'avait pas la même perception entre les rapports hommes-femmes. … Il n'avait pas trop envie d'y penser, ni même de savoir s'il fréquentait quelqu'un.

Il alla à son cours suivant, prenant sur lui et devant se contenter de sa paire de lunette de soleil. Heureusement, l'incident avec lui et Recovery Girl s'était fait au bout de la grande salle, pas au centre. Il était assis à son bureau, écoutant les crayons glisser sur les copies des élèves, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. C'était étrange, mais quand on était privé d'un de ses sens, les autres se développaient. Aussi entendit-il les propos des élèves de la classe de second, se questionnant mutuellement.

-… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ce midi? Recovery Girl était là…?

-Oui, avec Present Mic!

-Elle l'a frappé…!

-Non? Pourquoi?

-Il semblerait qu'il a tenté de la toucher.

-Nooon!

-Elle l'a remit à sa place, le porc…!

Yamada se couvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Quoi?! Qui avait dit ça?!

Il observa la classe, les élèves redevenant silencieux. Il grimaça, n'aimant pas ce genre de ragot. Bien sûr, il ne détestait pas en colporter lui-même, mais il n'aimait pas ceux le dénigrant, d'autant plus quand ça suggérait qu'il était un pervers.

Au moins, aucune fille du lycée n'était en jeu! Ce genre d'histoire allait faire le tour du collège et serait de la vieille histoire, d'ici deux ou trois semaines. Ça le faisait quand même souffrir de penser que ses étudiantes allaient le considérer autrement, avec mépris.

« Non, pas ça…! » songea-t-il, se prenant le visage, avant de se forcer à corriger les copies de la classe B-1.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait vieillit depuis 10 ans, quand il sortit de la classe. Soudain, il vit Midoriya, semblant l'attendre.

-Monsieur Yamada! s'écria-t-il, le prof ne bougeant pas, attendant qu'il le rejoigne, avant de l'inviter de marcher avec lui jusqu'au dortoir, par texto. Mer-Merci! Je voulais vous parler!

« Ça y est, lui aussi va m'insul-» pensa Yamada, sachant qu'il s'était conduit comme un idiot mais ça faisait encore mal dans son orgueil quand ses élèves, même les gentils, se moquaient de lui.

-Vous souhaitiez que Recovery Girl vous guérisse, c'est ça…? demanda Izuku, surprenant son prof. Ken… Kendo m'a raconté que Monota vous avait dit des choses blessantes, alors j'ai fait la déduction de la suite des choses… Je sais que ça n'est pas grand-chose… Mais je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de pouvoir… D'être rejeté, moquer… humilié… Alors, je veux juste vous dire, professeur… Je compatis avec vous…! Si je peux faire quelque chose…!

Yamada était très ému.

« Awww! Les enfants sont vraiment mieux qu'à mon époque! » songea-t-il, changeant de discours selon la situation.

Il essuya ses yeux avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui montra un texte qu'il lui avait écrit et Midoriya sembla enchanté par son idée.

-… Hors de question qu'on le garde…! s'énerva Aizawa.

Hizashi Yamada s'était invité dans le dortoir de la classe 1-A, ayant payé les sushis pour tout le monde, les jeunes semblant ravie de l'avoir, même Mirio et Eri s'était invité.

-Nous dormons tous ici, de toute façon… Ça ne peut pas faire de mal à Present Mic d'avoir de la compagnie! suggéra Jiro, Aizawa voulant prendre son collègue par le collais mais ce dernier bloqua sa main.

Il le lâcha et joignit ses mains ensemble, faisant un sourire qui se voulait tendre et supplicatif.

-Allez, juste une nuit…! pria Toru.

-Juste pour tester s'il est un vrai pervers…! ajouta Mineta, Yamada lui jetant un regard en coin, Aizawa plissant les yeux.

-… Je n'ai pas peur pour les filles ni pour sa réputation… Mais il a un appartement, une chambre, un lit, et rien de tout ça ici…!

-C'est pas juste parce que vous voulez rester vous aussi, Monsieur Aizawa…? demanda Shota, leur titulaire serrant les poings. Parce qu'il y a assez de chambres de libre…

-Oui! On pourrait rester, nous aussi! s'écria Mirio qui était là avec sa petite protégée, Deku semblant ravi.

-C'est super! Je pourrais te lire une histoire, Eri!

-Non, moi! s'écria Uraraka, la gamine semblant timide.

-… Bon, vous pouvez tous dormir ici… Mais je m'occupe d'Eri…, répliqua Aizawa, suprenant Yamada.

-C'est vrai? demanda Bakugo, n'y croyant pas.

-Mais oui! Monsieur Aizawa garde souvent Eri, pour l'avoir à l'œil… Ça ne paraît pas, mais il a l'instinct paternel…! commenta Mirio, Aizawa lui jetant un regard noir.

Ça n'empêcha pas Eri de s'avancer et prendre Eraser Head par le tissus de son pantalon dans sa petite menotte pâle.

-Monsieur…? Je… Je peux rester, sûr…? fit-elle, encore timide, Aizawa lui caressa simplement la tête, Yamada prenant discrètement des photos, n'ayant jamais eu de preuve mais ayant toujours eu le doute qu'il serait un bon père.

-Oui, Eri… Vous autre, vous fermez les feux à 10 heures. Et pas de bruit…! ordonna Aizawa, avant de partir avec Eri, les jeunes étant déchus de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la gamine.

Mais une classe complète ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'une petite fille si fragile sans un peu la bousculer, malgré toute leur bonne intention. Sûrement qu'ils pourront passer du temps avec elle, après les cours ou le weekend.

Yamada le comprenait et accepta de participer aux activités de ses élèves, prêtant une oreille attentive et laissant son téléphone de côté, pour une fois.

Il était plus détendu ce soir que durant le jour, s'installant dans sa chambre, voisine à celle d'Eraser Head. Les chambres de libre étaient pour les profs surveillant, au cas où des élèves auraient un problème ou cause des ennuis.

C'était une chambre ultra simple, bien plus petite que celle de son appart. Mais la simplicité n'était pas mauvaise. Parfois, ça vous empêchait de vous épivarder de droite à gauche.

Yamada ferma les yeux et réussit à dormir quelques heures mais il fut réveiller par quelques coups sur sa porte. Il crut à un blague et resta dans son lit mais ça se répéta, l'intriguant. Il se leva, enfilant son pantalon et un T-Shirt prêté par Kirishima, avant de voir Aizawa, tout habillé et tenant la petite Eri en larmes.

-… Elle a fait un cauchemar. Tu veux bien veiller sur elle pendant que je fais une boisson chaude…? demanda-t-il, Mic restant surpris et reculant.

« Quoi, mais ça va pas?! Avec les ragots qu'on dit sur mon dos, c'est pas le moment que je sois tout seul avec une fillette! Les gens vont dire…! » pensa-t-il, balayant ses mains pour dire que non mais Aizawa ne lui laissa pas le choix.

-Je te fais confiance…, dit-il, sur un ton endormi, avant d'aller en cuisine du dortoir.

Yamada se ramassa avec la petite Eri dans les bras, pleurant, tout son corps tremblant. C'était vraiment triste à voir.

Il entreprit de lui caresser doucement l'arrière de la tête, sourcillant, essayant de deviner son âge. 6 ans…? 7? Il se dit qu'il aurait pu avoir une gamine de son âge et son cœur se serra, sourcillant, inquiet pour elle.

-Snif! Vous… vous êtes… l'ami de monsieur Azawa? demanda-t-elle, sûrement son ami lui avait parlé de lui.

Yamada hocha la tête, la gamine reniflant.

-Je voulais pas réveiller personne… Mais j'ai revu… des choses affreuses… Et mon cœur faisait boum, boum, boum, très vite, et mes yeux étaient plein d'eau… Monsieur Azawa dit que c'est okay, mais c'est pas okay… Je voulais pas vous réveiller…!

Yamada secoua la tête, souriant.

-Vous êtes sûr…? C'est pas grave…? demanda-t-elle, Yamada secouant à nouveau la tête. Vous… vous ne parlez pas…?

Mic sentit son cœur se serrer mais il se força à sourire, avant de toucher sa gorge et ouvrir sa bouche, mimant qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir.

-Vous êtes… sans voix…? C'est… ma faute…? C'est ma corne…?! Non… Je voulais pas, monsieur yama! Je voulais pas! Ne me touchez pas! Je… suis maudite…! fit-elle, courant à l'autre bout de la pièce, se cognant presque le front contre le mur dans sa précipitation.

Yamada réalisa que s'il souffrait de la perte de son quirk, elle, par contre, souffrait mille fois plus d'avoir un Quirk si dévastateur.

Il l'approcha, triste, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et la faisant tourner vers lui, lui souriant gentiment.

-Je jures, je voulais pas! Je suis maudite! Je-! répéta-t-elle, avant que monsieur Yamada ne la prenne de nouveau dans ses bras, la gamine se remettant à pleurer plus fort.

Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de gentil et rassurant, mais sans voix, il pouvait juste meumeumer l'air d'une musique pour enfant. C'était peu, mais même sans voix, cela parut rassurant, assez pour calmer ses sanglots, elle se mit à pleurer en silence.

-… Vous… ne me détestez pas, monsieur Yama…? demanda-t-elle, Yamada secouant la tête, souriant, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, la mettant sur ses genoux avec précautions. Même si je suis maudite…?

Yamada ne pouvait répondre, il se contenta de tracer des cercles dans une de ses paumes, la gamine finissant par l'imiter de sa main de libre.

-Désolé d'avoir prit du temps…, commenta Aizawa, arrivant avec un plateau, un lait chaud et deux cafés.

Il s'assit sur le lit après avoir déposé les verres sur la table de chevet, observant Eri et lui caressant la tête.

-… Tu veux me parler de ton rêve…?

Elle secoua la tête, s'appliquant à tracer un cercle parfait dans la paume de Mic, ce dernier souriant calmement.

-C'est bon… Tu veux me parler de ce qui te fait pleurer, alors…? Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu sais…

Yamada regrettait de ne pas avoir son téléphone. Oh, combien il voudrait pouvoir l'enregistrer!

-… Je… J'ai peur…

-Tu sais que rien ici ne te fera du mal… Tant que Mirio et moi sommes là, même les élèves t'aiment…, commenta Aizawa, Yamada hochant la tête, la gamine glissant sa main dans celle de Yamada, pinçant les lèvres.

-… Malgré… ce que je suis…?

-Parce que tu es une petite fille innocente… Oui, tu as un grand pouvoir… Yamada aussi a un grand pouvoir… Heureusement qu'il est muet, sinon, il nous aurait déjà cassé les oreilles de son bavadarge incessant…! commenta Aizawa, son ami plissant les yeux mais la gamine serra ses poings.

-Je voulais pas… enlever la voix de monsieur Yama…!

-Que…? Non, ce n'est pas toi, Eri…, répliqua Aizawa, réalisant comment il était pénible pour Yamada de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer.

Il tenta de lui raconter sans trop de détails et en radoucissant les faits qu'un méchant homme avait enlevé la voix de son ami.

-… Il avait un grand pouvoir… Mais voilà, il l'a utiliser pour faire le mal, faire du mal à Yamada… Mais cet homme est en prison et Yamada va bientôt retrouver sa voix… Je te le promets…

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi le méchant a fait ça…?! demanda Eri, Yamada penchant la tête, regardant Aizawa, celui-ci se râclant la gorge.

-… Le méchant voulait me faire du mal… Yamada m'a protéger… C'est un gentil…, commenta simplement Aizawa, non sans rougir.

Yamada eut un large sourire aux lèvres, mais il fut surpris quand Eri tira sur le devant de son T-Shirt.

-Vous… Monsieur Yama, vous avez protéger Monsieur Azawa…? Vous êtes mon héro…! fit-elle, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, Yamada clignant des yeux.

Aizawa devina la suite et alla chercher des mouchoirs, Mic se mit à pleurer comme une fontaine, la gamine effectuant de sécher ses joues en les tamponnant gentiment, disant :

-C'est pas grave, monsieur Yama… Votre voix, elle va revenir…! Je vais prier fort pour vous.

Cela le fit pleurer davantage, serrant la main d'Aizawa, ne pouvant croire qu'une petite fille qui avait tant souffert pouvait avoir si bon cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La voix du cœur

Le jour vint trop vite et Yamada se réveilla avant Aizawa et Eri. Il laissa dormir la petite et alla souffler dans l'oreille d'Aizawa, manquant se prendre une claque.

-… Je déteste ça…, murmura Eraser Head, sourcillant, mais semblant se radoucir en voyant la gamine encore endormi. … Merci pour hier soir.

Yamada leva un pouce avant de lui tendre un café, Aizawa baillant et l'acceptant.

-Nous sommes Jeudi… Pas envie d'aller enseigner…, se plaignit Eraser Head, buvant, Mic hochant les épaules, avant d'aller se chercher un double de son linge à l'école, ne pouvant pas porter deux fois le même costume.

Il faisait des fois une exception pour son costume d'héros, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait porter plusieurs jours d'affiler. Il tentait de maintenir une propreté irréprochable. Mais en chemin il passa devant l'infirmerie et ralentit le pas, mal à l'aise.

Il grimaça quand il vit Recovery Girl venir, matinal, en vêtement de civile. Elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils, Mic prenant son souffle mais plutôt que de s'expliquer de vive voix, il se mit à texter de longs en large son sentiment d'impuissance mais que ça n'excusait pas sa conduite et qu'il n'espérait pas qu'elle le pardonne, il voulait simplement-

-Ça va, j'ai comprit! fit-elle, lisant par-dessus son épaule, ayant grimper sur un escabot pour se faire, faisant sursauter le blond. Et penses-tu être le premier à avoir voulu me forcer à l'embrasser? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà dit à plusieurs élèves qui m'interrogeait que tu as une extinction de voix et que tu voulais la soigner en utilisant mon Quirk. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment loin de la vérité…!

Yamada courba l'échine à plusieurs reprises, toujours si expressif, la vieille dame levant la main en souriant humblement, sachant que pour un professeur, le pire était d'être considérer comme un danger pour ses élèves. Et il était un bon prof, malgré sa nature blagueuse…

-… Mais la prochaine fois que tu es en souffrance ou que tu as vraiment besoin de mon aide, je veux avoir des excuses sur les propos désobligeants que tu as tenu sur moi…! Je suis une professionnelle! Je n'embrasse personne pour mon propre intérêt…! commenta-t-elle tout bas, Mic hochant vigoureusement la tête, quoi que se disant :

« Si j'étais à ta place, moi, j'en profiterais…! Hé hé! »

Il reçut un texto d'Aizawa pour lui dire qu'Eri aidait au déjeuner dans le dortoir de la classe A-1 et voulait qu'il soit là. Elle voulait manger avec « son héros ».

Cela fit une fleur, la journée commençait vraiment très très bien!

Mic en profita pour coiffer la petite Eri, Toru n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous faites juste une queue de cheval ou une banane, monsieur Yamada…? Vous savez faire des belles coupes de cheveux! s'écria-t-elle, Eri touchant à sa tresse, Mirio prenait des photos et les élèves la trouvaient encore plus cute.

« Ah ha ha… C'est gentil, Toru, mais je n'ai pas besoin de changer mon style…! J'ai mon look d'héro, et en civil, personne ne fait de cas de moi, alors…! » répliqua-t-il, hochant les épaules.

-Moi, je…, commença la fille invisible, avant de se retenir, mettant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« … Hum? » songea-t-il, comprenant soudain qu'elle avait de l'intérêt pour lui, juste à la manière dont elle était timide en sa présence.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois et c'était très flatteur, mais il pouvait percevoir la mine distante d'Ojiro. Il suivit son regard et décida de lui brasser les puces.

« Hé! Ojiro! » texta-t-il, avant de pointer Toru. « Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est très jolie, aujourd'hui? »

Ojiro rougit mais lui répondit par texto.

« … Si… Mais je n'oserais pas… »

« Toru! Ojiro a quelque chose à te dire, petite! » texta-t-il, avant de se lever, Ojiro pouvant à présent la voir mieux, à trois sièges de distance, Toru levant la tête, enfin, on pouvait le croire.

-Oui…? Tout va bien…? fit-elle, soucieuse et toujours si gentille avec ses camarades.

-Euh… Si… Tout va bien… Je me disais juste… Tu as l'air en forme, aujourd'hui… Tu utilises un nouveau parfum…? demanda-t-il, Bakugo surprenant leur conversation et fit semblant de vomir, Mina lui frappant la tête, le faisant grogner.

-Que…? Ou-oui, c'est vrai! J'ai changer pour « orangeade », à la place de « citron ». Tu… Tu penses que ça me va mieux que celui avant…?

-Oui…, avoua-t-il, et on pouvait presque deviner les rougeurs sur les joues de Toru.

« Yes! Mission accomplie! Une fille de 16 ans s'intéresse à un garçon de 16 ans…! Ah, prof, héros, négotiateur, cupidon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autres? » songea-t-il, regardant autour de lui.

Il vit Bakugo sur le point de frapper Mina mais elle esquiva en souriant, Iida tentant de les convaincre de cesser de se chamailler.

« … Par contre, pour Bakugo, je peux rien faire…! C'est quasiment un cas irrécupérable…! » songea-t-il, mais le trouvant moins pire que Monota.

Il dut lui donner cours, ce jour-là, mais il veilla à éviter de s'approcher de lui, et quand il le fit, il s'était mit des bouchons dans les oreilles.

-Quoi?! Vous souffrez d'un mal d'oreilles? Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance! Encore bientôt, et vous allez perdre vos 5 sen-Aie! fit-il, Tetsu-Tetsu lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, le faisant chialer copieusement, mais la classe était tellement habituer qu'ils ne faisaient plus trop attention à Monota.

Le dîner arriva et le directeur apparut… avec une pince sur le nez.

-Vu que vous zuffiez d'un mal important, z'ai déssidé que moi et les profs volontaires devraient partager votre souffrance… Par zympathie! commenta-t-il, Yamada en laissant tomber ses ustensiles.

Il prit son téléphone et le texta.

« Monsieur le directeur… Sans vouloir vous offusquer, vous enlevez l'odorat n'est pas un châtiment trop dur?! »

-Z'ai demander à Hound Dog de zubir aussi ze traitement pour partazer aussi, en ze zeste de zympathie…! expliqua-t-il, continuant à sourire, mais ses yeux étaient trop plissé pour qu'il soit vraiment à l'aise.

« … Ça explique pourquoi il pleurait tantôt comme un chiot, qu'il criait « MON NEZ! ZE ZEN PLUS RIEN! Ouuuuh ouh ouh! »

-… Zertes… C'est… plus diffizile que ze le penzais… Vous ne…? commença Nezu, mais Yamada se leva et lui enleva sa pince de sur son nez.

Il se mit aussitôt à respirer avidement tout ce qui l'entourait, allant jusqu'à reniler une poubelle puis soupirer d'aise.

-… Je vous suis reconnaissant, Present Mic…! Vous n'avez pas idée comment l'odorat est important pour une souris! Ou un chien, ou un ours, ou…!

« Allez dont faire de même pour Hound Dog avant qu'il ne devienne fou! » écrivit-il, le directeur baissa ses yeux sur son téléphone et se mit en route, courant à quatre pattes.

« Sérieux, tout le monde agisse bizarrement à cause de moi…! » songea Yamada, auriant quasiment préféré passé incognito, comme Aizawa ou Cementoss.

Il aurait bien voulu manger tranquille mais un autre évènement perturba la tranquillité de l'école.

-Grand Torino?! s'écria Midoriya, voyant son ancien mentor et du détective Tsukauchi.

-Ça faisait un bail, le jeune… Tu as perdu du poids? commenta le vieille homme, dans son costume d'héros, le détective se demandant comment ils se connaissaient avant de se tourner vers All Might, venant vers eux.

-Que… Que nous vaut votre visite…?

Tsukauchi le prit à part, mais dès que Mic les vit, il se doutait que ça devait être sérieux et se glissa plus proche, défaisant ses cheveux pour ne pas être reconnu et passé inaperçu.

-C'est le jeune… Il s'est enfui, hier soir, en privant les sens de ses gardiens. Nous avons des doutes quant à ses intentions, mais il semblerait que c'est un fan de la ligue des vilains. Il pense pouvoir les rejoindre s'il démolit un des héros les menaçant. Nous avons réussi à apprendre à quel école il allait et jusque-là, il avait caché son Quirk a tous, il a même mis en silence les docteurs qui l'ont examiner… C'est un jeune dangereux.

-Mais… Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça en personne…? demanda All Might, Tsukauchi se prenant le front.

-… On l'a poursuivi, j'ai demandé à Grand Turino de nous aider. Il nous fallait un habitué, quelqu'un de rapide. Mais lors de sa fuite, il a réussit à l'attaquer et nous a glissé entre les mains.

-Quoi?! Il a eu Grand Turino?!

-Rien de grave…, répliqua Tukauchi, les oreilles du vieux devenant rouge, serrant les dents.

-Je voudrais te voir, le jeune! Ne plus goûter la moindre saveur, c'est la plaie! Ça va bientôt faire 24 heures et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à ce sale garnement quand je le trouverais…! s'écria-t-il, les élèves les entendant, le détective lui demandant de baisser le ton. Tu n'avais qu'à pas commencer à dire des mensonges… Plus rien goûter, ça vous rend fou…! J'ai plus la moindre envie de manger…!

All Might toussota dans son poing, avant de confier que cela devait faire 6 jours que Present Mic n'avait plus de voix.

-… Ah? Oh, ça doit être difficile…! Mais bon, c'est pas la voix qui est le plus important…! commenta Turino, Mic tapant sur la table où il était assis, les autres le remarquant enfin. Oh? Tu étais là? Quoi, tu as un problème…?

« Bien sûr que oui! Tu penses que c'est terrible, ne plus rien goûter? Je pourrais me priver du goût ou du toucher durant des siècles, si c'était pour récupérer ma voix! » songea Yamada, le vieux hochant les épaules, Tsukauchi poursuivant.

-Je vous demanderais à tous de rester vigilent… Voici une fiche du jeune, nous pensons qu'il essaiera de rentrer dans l'école…! commenta-t-il, faisant sourire All Might, acceptant la fiche malgré tout.

-Oh, il n'y a pas de danger… Notre gardien pourra le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde…! expliqua-t-il, faisant grimacer Mic.

Il se rappelait fort bien que le directeur avait eu l'idée un peu sotte de compatir à sa perte en se privant, lui et d'autres reponsables, de leurs sens. Dont l'odorat pour Hound Dog. Et si le jeune criminel en avait profité pour s'introduire dans l'école. Et s'il était déjà là?!

Il alla dans les toilettes pour homme, se rafraichissant. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir parano, encore moins de songer comment il réagirait s'il trouvait le jeune. Il n'avait pas encore 18 ans… Il était juste un illusionné qui voyait les méchants comme les nouvelles stars et voulait leur ressembler.

Mais privé les gens de leur sens étaient horribles, et il ne le laisserait pas impuni…!

Ce fut en sortant des toilettes qu'il entendit des sons suspects des toilettes des filles. Il entendit un couinement, comme si une fille souffrait, puis une voix masculine, n'ayant pas totalement mué, venir de là…

-La ferme! Je me répèterais pas… Tu vas rentrer en contact avec Eraser Head et lui dit de venir ici, toute suite…

-Mais j'ai pas son numéro…! répliqua Uraraka, mentant peut-être, mais ça n'empêcha pas le jeune perturbé de la faire lâcher un autre gémissement.

-Ma patience à des limites, petites! Je compte jusqu'à dix et si tu ne le contactes pas, je te fais un trou dans la tête…!

Mic n'hésita pas une seconde, il rentra dans la toilette des filles. Tant pis si les gens pensaient qu'il était un pervers!

Il trouva Uraraka, se faisant étrangler d'une main par le gamin aux cheveux brun en batailles et aux yeux bleux pâles un peu fou, la menaçant avec un automatique calibre 40, ou plus gros, dur à dire de cette distante. Mic savait qu'il ne pouvait ni l'immobiliser ni utiliser sa voix pour l'attaquer. Mais au moins, la surprise de son arrivé avait pétrifié le jeune. Il en profita pour enlevé son gant, rapide et utiliser l'élastique, l'étirant entre ses pouces, et BAM! Il revola dans son front, le sonnant.

Uraraka le repoussa et étira sa main pour le toucher, sûrement pour le rendre lourd. Le gamin leva sa main vers elle, un flash lumineux frappa Uraraka mais elle réussit à lui prendre le bras. Sans résultat.

-Hein? fit-elle, Mic se précipitant et la tirant, le gamin tirant mais les ratant, encore sonné par l'attaque du prof.

Yamada sortit des toilettes et tint la porte fermer, grinçant les dents.

« Bon sang, Uraraka, prévient quelqu'un, vite! » pensa-t-il, lui jetant un regard plaintif, la jeune fille ne semblant pas sûr avant de partir en vitesse.

-Je vais aller chercher de l'aide! s'écria-t-elle.

Le gamin dans les toilettes se mit à tirer sur la porte mais heureusement, elle était en métal. Les balles faisaient quelques bosses, rendant nerveux Mic, suant à grosse gouttes.

Il comptait vraiment gérer jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent? Et s'il faisait sauter la poignée? Il avait juste foncé tête baisser parce qu'il avait compris qu'une étudiante était en danger. Mais maintenant, il sentait la réalité le rattraper. Il n'avait plus de Quirk, la porte finirait pas rendre grâce. Et il avait eu le temps de voir qu'il était habillé avec l'uniforme et un sac à dos. Donc, il pouvait complètement s'effacer s'il s'enfuyait et dans son sac il devait avoir une multitude de munition. Sûrement avait-il compris que son Quirk à lui seul ne suffirait pas à atteindre son objectif.

Atteindre et rendre aveugle Shouta Aizawa.

Cela fit grincer les dents au prof d'anglais, callant son dos contre la porte, ne voulant pas penser à ce qui se passerait si une balle réussissait à passer.

-Monsieur Yamada?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! s'écria Mina, elle et Jiro semblait revenir de l'extérieur, la jeune fille aux longs lobes remarqua toute suite que quelque chose était anormal.

Mic releva ses yeux sur les filles, respirant rapidement, auriant voulu leur dire de s'en aller, de chercher de l'aide, mais il nota quelque chose. C'était rendu d'un coup trop silencieux dans les toilettes.

Un bruit de vitre le surprit et il comprit que le gamin s'était enfui par la fenêtre. Il rentra à l'intérieur, Mina et Jiro pouvant voir toutes les balles et les cartouches vides au sol, se tendant mais Mic pointa la fenêtre.

« Je vais après ce type! » voulait-il dire, se doutant qu'à part Grand Turino et Tsukauchi, personne ne réussirait à le reconnaître.

Il n'était même pas sûr si Cementoss, All Might et Midnight avait pu voir son visage quand ils l'avaient arrêtés.

Et s'il faisait du mal à d'autres élèves?!

Il s'en allait pour grimper par la fenêtre brisée pour sauver du temps mais Mina l'arrêta.

-Holà, stop, Mic! Laisse-moi acidifier la vitre!

-C'est celui qui t'a prit ta voix…?! comprit Jiro, ayant du comprendre par l'expression révolté sur son visage.

Il hocha simplement la tête, serrant les poings. Il aurait voulu qu'il le reconnaisse et être en moyen de l'arrêter par lui-même.

-D'accord, je viens avec toi! s'écria-t-elle, Mina finissant de fondre la vitre brisé, Mic grimaçant mais hocha de nouveau la tête, lui faisant la courte échelle.

Il la rattrapa et ils se mirent à courir. Il se doutait fort bien où le jeune irait. Il chercherait à trouver Aizawa avant d'être retrouver. C'était un extrêmiste, il semblait prêt à tout pour accomplir sa mission.

Jiro pourrait être d'une aide précieuse, avec son Quirk, presque aussi puissant que le sien. Ils coururent comme des bons jusqu'à la porte arrière, Mic menant la voix, étant le mieux placé. Ils finirent par le voir de dos, le gamin se retournant, ayant caché son arme mais dès qu'il reconnu l'adulte à ses trousses, il se mit à courir.

« Arrête-toi! » hurla dans sa tête Mic, Jiro alertant les autres élèves.

-HÉ! TOI! TU ES FINI! Arrête-toi sans aggraver ton cas, espèce de voleur de Quirk!

Le gamin ralentit le pas, avant de se tourner brutalement et lever sa main vers Jiro, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

Mic la poussa et prit son attaque, grimaçant, ressentant des étourdissements mais c'était moins pénible que la première fois. Le jeune ne sembla pas croire qu'il aurait fait ça et Mic le saisit par les poignets, tentant de le maitriser, le jeune se débattant.

-Lâche-moi! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à un élève…! Si tu me fais du mal, c'est toi qu'on va envoyer en prison…! cracha le jeune, le couloir semblant désert, Mic retrouvant son souffle.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais il était toujours incapable de parler. Il en sentit une larme de frustration glisser sur sa joue mais il serra juste plus fort les poignets du gamin, le narguant presque.

-Si tu veux récupérer ta voix, lâche-moi et je…!

Mic fit un signe de tête à quelqu'un derrière le garnement, ce dernier sourcillant avant de sentir deux mains gantés entourer sa tête.

Jiro lui envoya une puissante salve sonore, à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Yamada ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la souffrance du jeune bandit, ses yeux plissés, ses bras tremblant, luttant pour se boucher les oreilles mais Mic le retint, lui aussi souffrant mais étant plus habitué que quiconque aux puissants sons.

Cela dura à peine 20 secondes mais le gamin saigna des oreilles, tombant à genoux, semblant dans un état comateux. All Might et Grand Turino arrivèrent à ce moment, Mic lui retenant toujours les poignets et leva sa tête vers les deux héros.

« Vous en avez mit du temps…! » pensa-t-il en leur faisant un large sourire, Jiro reprenant son souffle, encore essoufflée et nerveuse de la suite des choses.

Le directeur voulu voir de ses propres yeux l'adolescent responsable de tout ce mal. Uraraka avait été amené à l'infirmerie et elle n'avait plus la moindre sensation sensorielle. Juste pour ça, Mic avait très envie de frapper le gamin mais Tsukauchi lui avait déjà passé des menottes et il avait promis qu'il resterait en prison le temps de son procès.

-… Quel dommage… Ton pouvoir aurait été tellement utile au sein de la société, à combattre le mal…, commenta Nezu, tous les profs étant présent, le gamin semblant ne pas avoir peur.

Recovery Girl avait observé ses oreilles et avait affirmer qu'il était encore capable d'entendre. Mais qu'il avait du perdre plusieurs degrés d'audition, seulement avec l'attaque si directe de Jiro.

-Dis-moi… Pourquoi tu en voulais après moi…? demanda lentement Aizawa, croisant les bras, le jeune semblant enfin réagir.

-… Tu es un des premiers héros à t'être opposé à la plus puissante ligue criminel du pays…! Si j'avais pu te prendre ton Quirk, j'aurais eu une place en or dans leur groupe… Je le sais…! fit-il, des larmes aux yeux, vraiment illusionné.

Grand Turino grimaçant, Cementoss semblant juste triste, All Might détourna la tête alors qu'Aizawa prenait le gamin par le collais, Nezy remuant le nez nerveusement.

-… Alors, qu'une chose soit claire. Je me suis déjà battu contre ces types… Et il en faut beaucoup plus pour être un méchant. Tu aurais été bon qu'à être un cobaye pour eux, jamais ils ne t'auraient pris au sérieux. Comme je ne peux pas te prendre au sérieux…

Il le repoussa, semblant avoir ébranlé le jeune.

-Enlevez-le de ma vue…! Que j'oublie cet idiot d'amateur, pour que je me concentre à m'entraîner pour combattre des vrais criminels…!

Le jeune devint rouge, se débattant alors que Hound Dog le traîna vers la sortie, Tsukauchi les accompagnant.

-Je jure que je tuerais, Aizawa! J'amènerais ta tête à la ligue! Mon nom sera marqué dans l'histoi-! commença-t-il mais Mic avait pris du tape gris et en colla une bande généreuse sur son visage.

« Ta-dam! Comment je fais pour clouer le bec à des demis-portions! » se dit le prof d'anglais, les autres le dévisageant comme s'il était le gamin, le jeune bandit éructant, Hound Dog le tirant hors de la pièce.

-… Quel gâchis…, murmura Midnight, All Might hochant la tête.

-Si jeune et déjà si attirer par le mal… Mais où a-t-il trouvé une arme?! s'énerva-t-il, Mic croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-Et on a toujours pas trouvé un antidote à son pouvoir?! s'énerva Grand Turino, semblant plus préoccuper par cela que par le reste. J'ai couru toute la nuit pour retrouver ce môme, avec la conviction qu'une fois arrêter, il pourrait me rendre-!

-Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas aussi facile… Il a utiliser deux fois son pouvoir sur Present Mic, selon Jiro…, expliqua Recovery Girl, soucieuse. Habituellement, ce genre de pouvoir est annulé de la sorte, mais pas cette fois-ci. En ayant son identité, nous avons contacter les parents du jeune… Je sais donc comment annuler son pouvoir…

Tous regardèrent l'honorable dame, comme si elle était rendu plus populaire que le numéro 1 ou qu'elle avait une vie en jeu. Particulièrement Grand Turino, semblant impressionné.

-… Vraiment…? fit-il, elle hocha la tête.

-… Vous devez fermer les yeux…, pria-t-elle, affichant un sourire affable, le vieil homme grimaçant avant de lui obéir, Mic sentant un sourire s'élargir sur son visage.

Il avait comme l'impression que ça allait en surprendre plus d'un.

Devant tous, sans la moindre gêne, Recovery Girl prit Grand Turino par les épaules et posa sa bouche sur la sienne dans un tendre baiser. Le directeur afficha un simple petit sourire. Midnight avait les yeux qui brillaient. Aizawa et All Might détournèrent les yeux, embarrassés, ou dégoûtés de voir des vieux faire ce genre de chose. Cementoss afficha un faible sourire, mais garda les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Ectoplasm sembla juste surpris, Power Loader sembla sur le point de vomir. Snipe échangea un regard entendu avec Mic, l'autre hocha la tête.

« La petite vieille en profite à fond, on dirait…! » se dit-il, Snipe croisant les bras, pensant bien qu'elle profitait un peu de son pouvoir pour embrasser les hommes.

Mais elle semblait ne pas se lasser de Grand Turino, et quand elle se recula, un sourire toujours candide aux lèvres, l'héros retraité cligna des yeux, semblant étourdi.

-Je… Wow… Sans vous manquez de respect, Miss Recovery Girl… Vous embrassez comme une bombe…!

-Oh ho ho…! fit-elle, secouant la main. Non, c'est vous…! Et sinon, vous vous sentez mieux?

-Si je…? Comment on peut pas mieux se sentir…? demanda-t-il, Nezu lui approchant un thé fraichement versé, il le but en trois gorgés, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Que…?! Mon goût! Je peux goûter à nouveau!

Il sauta en l'air et se transforme en balle rebondissante avant de s'arrêter devant Recovery Girl en un instant, le vent de son élan le suivant et sa cape vola autour de lui. Sans prévenir, il la saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa fugacement avant de la remercier puis partir comme un coup de vent, le vent de sa vitesse soulevant feuilles et tissus dans son passage.

-… Wow… Je l'avais rarement vu aussi enthousiasme…! commenta All Might.

Et c'était quand même son ancien mentor…!

« Bah, moi aussi je triperais ma vie si ça faisait 40 ans qu'on m'avait pas embrasser…! » se dit Mic, un peu méchamment, l'infirmière sembla revenir de sa stupeur et reprit sa place dans le cercle des profs, Nezu toussota dans son poing.

-… Et donc… J'imagine que votre Quirk n'est pas en cause… Miss Recovery Girl…! souleva le prof, Aizawa et Toshinori sourcillant.

-Non… Il suffit que la victime qui a perdu son sens oublie momentanément le mal dont il souffre et se détente complètement… Chose que Present Mic aura beaucoup de mal à exécuter…! souleva-t-elle, la personne concernée hocha les épaules.

Mais un poids invisible s'envola de ses épaules. Dooonc, il y avait vraiment une manière de perdre cette malédiction!

-… Vous pouvez l'embrasser aussi, si…! commença Snipe, mais Mic secouant vigoureusement la tête, n'étant pas rendu à cette extrémité, tous les profs riant.

Nezu proposa aux professeurs de retourner à leurs postes et leurs cours, maintenant que l'incident était clos et que tout danger était écarté.

Aizawa attendit un moment avant de rejoindre Mic dans le couloir, All Might le félicitant d'avoir trouver et arrêter ce dangereux individu avec seulement l'aide d'une étudiante.

« Bah, c'était pas grand-chose…! » texta-t-il, Aizawa posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-… Je peux te parler…? demanda-t-il, faisant signe du pouce la salle des profs, Mic hésitant mais hochant la tête.

Il voulait le disputer d'avoir prit des risques en affrontant ce gamin, sans Quirk…? C'était bien le genre d'Aizawa d'être moralisateur et marabout. Parfois il se demandait s'il le voyait comme un adulte ou encore un gosse…!

Rendu dans la salle des profs, Aizawa l'observa avant de souffler.

-… Tu vas bien? Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas fait mal…?

« Je souffre pour Uraraka…! » texta-t-il, perdant momentanément son sourire.

La pauvre, elle devait être paniquée. Recovery Girl devait être en chemin pour l'examiner et la rassurer. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait une manière de guérir.

Aizawa soupira, se prenant le front, semblant déranger.

« … Ton bluff était vraiment bon, tantôt…! » écrivit Mic, souriant. « De le traiter d'amateur…! »

-J'avais pas envie de l'encourager sur la voie qu'il avait choisi… Ce jeune doit voir un psy et doit être réhabilité… Si on peut quelque chose pour lui… S'attaquer à des étudiants juste pour m'atteindre…, grogna-t-il, Mic écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'Aizawa était en colère.

Furieux d'avoir sans le vouloir provoquer cette situation. Il devait se sentir mal d'être un prof ici et d'avoir une ligue d'ennemis qui n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à ses élèves, juste pour l'attaquer, lui…!

Mic afficha un sourire en coin, comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il écarta ses bras pour lui donner un câlin mais Aizawa recula, détournant la tête.

-… Arrête-ça… C'est toi qui devrais être rassuré… Malgré tout ce que je dis, tu es plus fort que tu ne le montres… N'empêche que tu as du être drôlement satisfait que Jiro lui brise les tympans…!

Devant un autre, Mic aurait réfuter, mais avec son vieil ami, il afficha un petit sourire coupable, Aizawa souriant brièvement avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, sans prévenir.

-C'est pour utiliser tes élèves dans tes vengeances personnelles…! Tu peux être chanceux qu'il n'est pas sourd pas sa faute, parce que cela aurait pu faire tâche à son dossier…! commenta-t-il, toujours si pragmatique et sérieux, Mic se tenant le ventre en grimaçant.

Mais il leva lentement le pouce, juste pour dire qu'il comprenait, Aizawa hochant la tête avant de quitter la salle sans plus de cérémonie.

Il reçu un texto de Mic quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu n'oublies pas ta promesse? Vendredi soir…? »

Aizawa soupira avant de lui répondre :

« Bien sûr, je tiens toujours parole… »

Et en sachant à présent ce qui pouvait soigner son silence, il avait une meilleure idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Ses élèves cette après-midi-là apprirent qu'il avait arrêté un bandit avec l'aide de Jiro et Mic ne manqua pas de mentionné Mina et Uraraka, la classe A-1 les applaudissant, mais Tsuyu sourcilla.

-… Malgré tout, vous n'avez pas retrouvé votre voix?

« Ça viendra…! » commenta-t-il, avant de faire quelques lectures de classes, ne voulant pas juste pratiquer leur écriture.

Il s'assura que cette fois, Izuku parle bien en anglais et il était encore nerveux mais il se débrouillait mieux que d'autres.

« On a encore du pain sur la planche avant qu'ils ne soient parfaits bilingues…! » songea-t-il, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Momo, parlant avec encore plus de maîtrise que lui dans la langue anglaise, certains se demandant si elle possédait un défaut.

La cloche sonna et Mic ne fut pas trop mécontent de rentrer chez lui. Passer 48 heures à l'école, ce n'était pas sa force, mais il devait avouer s'être bien amusé.

Par contre, après le souper, juste des nouilles en gobelet réhydraté, il retrouva le silence. Le silence complet. Habituellement, il ne se gênait pas pour appeler des gens, invités des potes ou tout simplement se parler à lui-même. Il n'avait pas envie d'allumer la télé, ni la radio. Il se doutait qu'à présent, les gens avaient remarqué son absence dans les médias et les rumeurs devaient aller bon trait.

Non, il alla se coucher, mais ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil. Il regretta presque de ne pas être rester encore une fois dormir à l'école. Au moins, il y avait les gosses pour le divertir et lui faire oublier combien il était seul, en réalité. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais la raison il s'impliquait tant dans les activités scolaires, les festivales, les médias, c'était pour un peu combler ce vide.

Il était célibataire depuis longtemps et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la perle rare. Souvent, les femmes se plaisaient en sa compagnie, il les faisait rire. Non, c'était souvent lui qui devait être sérieux, à un moment donner et leur dire que ça ne marchait pas.

Il fallait dire qu'aucune ne le comprenait comme une certaine personne. Mic couvrit son visage avec les draps, ne se sentant pas près à affronter cette idée. Shouta était son meilleur ami, même si ce dernier ne le voyait peut-être que comme un collègue ou un gars agaçant. Depuis longtemps, ils se voyaient, se disaient tout et rien. C'était quasiment impossible de demander à quelqu'un de prendre la place qu'Aizawa avait pour lui dans son cœur. Mais il ne se sentait pas près à ce que ça change. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait demander plus au paresseux et anti-social Aizawa. C'était miraculeux qu'ils aillent réussis à rester en contact, après tout ce temps, et il avait cru à un miracle quand il avait postulé comme prof à U.A.!

Il se leva pour boire un verre d'eau et regarder s'il avait reçu des messages sur son téléphone. La batterie était quasiment morte, à force de l'utiliser pour texter. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait un message de Jiro. Surpris, il l'ouvrit et vit une vidéo du père de la jeune fille.

-J'ai appris par ma fille votre déveine et en tant que chanteur de rock, je devais faire quelque chose… Alors, je vous ai écrit une chanson…! commenta-t-il, une femme très semblable à Jiro était derrière lui, à la batterie.

Mic fut soufflé de la performance que le chanteur lui donna et la musique était vraiment bonne…!

Dès qu'il retournerait à la radio, il irait faire la promotion de ses chansons, ce type était bon…! Et écrire une chanson pour lui, marrant et émotive à la fois, c'était tout lui…!

Il lui répondit aussitôt, le complimentant sur sa performance et lui avoua qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'entendre ce genre d'encouragements, lui promettant que si l'occasion se présentait, de le remercier en lui achetant une bière et en chanterait bien une de se musiques. Dès que sa voix reviendrait.

Il eut une réponse la minute suivante et le papa était fou, ne semblant pas croire qu'il avait créer un lien d'amitié avec le héros Present Mic.

« C'est pourtant pas difficile…! » se dit Mic, un sourire en coin, finissant son verre et branchant son téléphone.

Il fit des rêves musicales plutôt marrant et se réveilla frais et dispo pour un autre jour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Vendredi

L'école eut quelques visites des médias et Mic était super content d'avoir manquer de gel, au matin. Il passa quasiment inaperçu mais des journalistes lui coururent après.

-Monsieur! Dites-nous, avez-vous assister au combat? On raconte que l'école s'est fait attaquer, la veille!

-Il semblerait même qu'un élève a été blessé par l'aggresseur!

-All Might affaiblit, n'avez-vous pas peur de ne pas être en sécurité, avec tous les criminels qui se baladent lousse?

Mic prit un grand respire, cessant d'avancer, avant de se tourner et de mettre sa main dans la face du journaliste le plus collant et insistant du groupe.

-… Muet…? lit-il, les journalistes secouant la tête, certains se demandant quel genre d'école acceptait un prof muet.

-Laissez-le, malgré sa tenue, ça doit être un concierge…! commenta une femme, Mic hocha les sourcils, mais poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'école.

Il alla directement à l'une de ses classes préférés… La A-1…! Étrangement, Bakugo était le premier arriver.

Cela ne dérangea pas vraiment Mic. Un prof qui aurait peur d'un étudiant aurait un souci d'autorité, mais le gamin était un peu spécial… Mais ce dernier grimaça, s'accotant sa tête contre son bureau. Il s'était encore disputé…? Yamada avait beau être curieux, il ne forçait pas les gens aux confidences.

Aizawa passa dans le couloir, Yamada leva sa main mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Comment va Eri? » lui texta-t-il, Aizawa freinant sa marche et revint sur ses pas.

-… Bien… Elle était inquiète pour toi, quand elle a apprit que tu as affronté le bandit qui t'a prit ta voix…, commenta-t-il tout bas, croisant les bras, sur le bas de la porte, Mic se prenant les joues, avant de texter.

« Cette gamine est adorable! Quand est-ce que tu l'adoptes? »

-… Il faudrait que je sois en couple pour adopter…, répliqua Aizawa en détournant la tête et réalisant du coup qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Bakugo était un peu rouge mais il plongea ses yeux sur son bureau, grimaçant.

-… Tu es partie bien tôt du dortoir… Un souci, Bakugo…? demanda Aizawa, le jeune grognant avant de répondre.

-J'en avais marre… Tout le monde parle de cet idiot, alors qu'il…! commença le jeune rebel mais se taisant, Mic écarquillant les yeux mais garda le sourire.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore…? demanda Aizawa, sachant que Mic se faisait sans le savoir des ennemis, à force d'être exubérant, sans filtre et parfois cinglé, mais il préférait savoir de quoi il était question.

Bakugo devint plus rouge et il serra ses poings.

-Cet imbécile m'a embrassé! Je vais le tuer!

Aizawa ne sembla pas surpris et Mic fit juste se prendre le visage d'une main.

« Sérieusement?! C'est tout ce qu'il a à me reprocher? Merde, il en faut plus grand-chose aux jeunes pour s'énerver…! »

-Yamada, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, exactement…? demanda Aizawa, Mic appréchant son soutient et sa confiance.

Visiblement, il savait qu'il n'était pas gai ni du genre à passé ses déviances sur ses élèves. Heureusement, parce que sachant combien il était stricte sur les règlements, il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Sans la moindre arrière passé, sans remarquer le regard horrifié de Bakugo, il se leva, prit Aizawa par les joues tout en douceur et lui donna un baiser sur le front, avec la tendresse d'une mère.

-… On appelle ça en anglais un « Healing Kiss ». Quasiment toutes les mères le font. Même le père de Mic en fait, j'ai longtemps pensé qu'il était bizarre pour ça. Mais ça explique pourquoi Mic le fait, même à ses élèves. S'ils n'aiment pas ça, tu arrêtes, compris, Yamada? demanda Aizawa quasiment d'une traite, Yamada hochant la tête, Bakugo les dévisageant.

-… Il est pas… gai…?! demanda Bakugo, Aizawa regardant face à lui, comme si l'idée ne lui avait jamais vraiment effleurer l'esprit.

-… Même s'il l'était, en quoi c'est ton problème…? C'est ton prof et jusqu'à ce qu'il te manque de respect ou baisse tes notes sans raison, personne ne peut le remplacer. Je te vois au dîner, Yamada?

Le commentateur hocha vigoureusement la tête, un peu rouge.

Pour… Pourquoi il n'avait pas dénié? Bien sûr, il n'était pas homophobe, et il aimait l'idée qu'Aizawa le respecte même s'il aurait été intéressé par les gars…! Mais il pensait sérieusement que depuis le temps, il aurait du savoir qu'il voyait des filles, comme il devait en voir des fois…!

C'était la barrière invisible qui les séparait encore, et Mic n'était pas malheureux de ne pas avoir de détails sur sa vie privée. Ça ne le concernait pas, pas tant qu'Aizawa ne lui parlait pas d'un « mariage ». Alors, la candidate devrait subir une gamme de test…! On ne pouvait pas penser à marier Eraser Head sans être bien préparé et capable de relever le défis! Mais il ne semblait pas le type à se marier, et Mic avait sûrement le cœur trop grand pour se suffire d'une seule fille. Ça n'en faisait pas une mauvaise personne, même si Bakugo ne semblait pas plus l'apprécier.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent et Mic leur donna des conjuguaisons de verbe au futur, présent…

All Might passa par là et s'arrêta, semblant écouter à la porte. Mic sourit en coin et alla ouvrit celle-ci. Toshinori sembla surpris et nerveux, mais Mic était content de le voir.

« Tu étudis pour pouvoir donner les cours d'anglais quand je tomberais vraiment en vacance…? » demanda-t-il, profitant que les élèves aillent des exercices pour texter avec l'autre prof.

-Euh… Oui… Je voulais encore m'excuser… Je pensais juste qu'un dessin animée serait une manière amusante d'apprendre l'anglais…! avoua-t-il, Mic hocha la tête avant de le prendre par l'épaule.

« On fait tous des erreurs quand on commence, mon grand! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire…! » répondit-il, avant de lui demander son programme prévue pour son cours d'héroïsme, dans les prochains jours.

Pour ne pas déranger les jeunes, ils textèrent avant que Mic ne lui demande si en fin-de-semaine, il n'aimerait pas prévoir une sortie.

« Un ciné, juste pour se distraire… Disons que j'aime pas être tout seul, dans… le silence…! » commenta-t-il, Yamada sentant une pointe de honte dans son aveux.

Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'achaler Aizawa en étant toujours dans ses pattes. Déjà qu'il s'était sentit un peu de trop quand il s'était inviter à dormir à l'école, cette semaine…!

-Bonne idée…! Ça me ferait très plaisir…! … Faudra juste qu'on choisisse un endroit pas trop achalandé…! Tu sais, depuis que les gens ont vus… mon vrai visage… Ah ha…! fit Toshinori, semblant lui aussi gêné.

Mic cligna des yeux mais lui assurant que ça lui allait. Il comprenait que pour sa part, être reconnu était dérangeant, surtout qu'il n'avait plus « tout ses pouvoirs »… C'était quand même triste…! Lui n'avait pas au moins l'espoir que ça changerait dans l'avenir proche…!

« Viens chez moi! Je t'envoie l'adresse toute suite! »

-… Euh, tu es… sérieux…?

« Je vais chez Aizawa tout le temps…! Même quand il est à l'école! Ce sera pas pire que tu viennes chez moi quelques fois, d'autant que c'est plus propre que chez Midnight. Et ne me demande pas comment j'ai eu une invitation… C'était juste parce qu'elle a trouvé un système de son pas cher et qu'en échange, je transportais pour elle sa nouvelle bagnoire. J'avais plus de bras pendant deux semaines…! »

-… Oh… D'accord…! Si ça ne dérange pas à la politique de l'école, pourquoi pas? fit Toshinori, un sourire timide, Mic claquant des doigts et hochant la tête.

« It's a date! » écrivit-il, avant que la cloche ne sonne, certains élèves les dévisageant, se demandant de quoi ils avaient discuté.

-À Samedi, alors…! commenta All Might, laissant la classe et Mic hochant la tête, avant de donner conger de devoir à toute la classe.

Bakugo se leva dans les premiers et souffla « Gai » à son niveau, Mic sursautant mais ne levant pas les yeux.

« Si je dois me fâcher à chaque fois que ses jeunes rebelles me poussent… » songea-t-il, mais tira de sa poche de pantalon un élastique à cheveux et le lança dans le dos.

-Quoi?! s'énerva-t-il, se tournant et prenant son bureau dans ses mains, le déplaçant presque, Mic grimaçant, n'ayant pas voulu l'attaquer mais étant juste pas capable de laisser certaines insultes passé.

« J'ai enregistré ton devoir dans mon téléphone… Alors, soit tu continues à dire des trucs faux sur moi et le directeur sera au courant de tes pensées négatives, soit on oublie tout les deux ce qui vient de se passer… d'accord…? » demanda Mic en lui textant d'une main, empêchant de l'autre le bureau d'aller l'écraser au mur.

Bakugo dut lâcher pour lire son message et pâlit en réalisant qu'il pouvait le menacer de la sorte. Il gronda, donna un coup de pied au bureau mais s'en alla, Mic expirant bruyamment, n'ayant pas souhaité en aller là, mais parfois…

-Ça va? demanda Deku, semblant toujours complexer quand Bakugo dépassait les bornes.

Mic balaya l'air de la main, comme pour dire qu'il en avait vu d'autres. Mais être incapable de parler et attirer peu à peu le mépris de ses propres élèves commençaient à sérieusement le peser. Heureusement, la fin-de-semaine s'en venait…!

Il dina cette fois dans la salle des profs. Par un étrange hasard, Aizawa était là. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment un hasard, il passait ses pauses et ses dîners toujours ici, soit à dormir ou se sustenter…

Il ne pipa mot, se contentant de corriger quelques unes de ses copies et parfois s'arrêtant pour écouter les derniers médias et scandales sur le web, ayant mit un écouteur.

-… Des projets, pour ce soir…? demanda négligemment Aizawa, Mic faisant comme s'il était absorbé et répondit au bout de quelques secondes.

« J'étais pas encore sûr… Peut-être un film, du resto, ce genre de plan… Et toi…? »

-Je t'avais promis de faire quelque chose spéciale pour toi… Vendredi, tu l'as oublier…? demanda Aizawa, Mic levant ses yeux de son téléphone, les clignant.

« Tu penses avoir eu cette chance?! » pensa-t-il, ricanant mentalement, mais Mic fit juste sourire en coin, le textant de nouveau pour lui demander ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

-Disons… que j'ai aucune idée… Alors, je me suis dit que le meilleur cadeau que je pourrais te faire, c'est te laisser le choix de nos activités… Avec quelques limitations…

« Il veut bien qu'on passe la soirée ensemble…? » songea-t-il, ayant des étoiles dans les yeux mais se força à simplement lever les pouces.

« Excellent! J'ai plein d'idée en tête! On en discutera après les cours, ok? » demanda-t-il, voulant le taquiner en le laissant dans l'inconnu.

Aizawa était généreux, mais il lui donnait quand même des restrictions…! Il avait si peu confiance en son compère?

L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse, Mic avait l'air tellement joyeux que les élèves se demandaient s'il n'avait pas retrouver sa voix.

Le directeur de l'école réussit à l'interpeler avant qu'il ne s'en aille, dans le grand hall menant à la porte d'entrée.

-Mic! Je tiens encore à te remercier pour ta participation et à l'arrêt de ce jeune délinquant… A-t-on eu des nouvelles pour la jeune fille de la classe A-1?

Yamada afficha un sourire en coin, semblant un peu agacé, avant de lui écrire qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, la pétillante Uraraka avait retrouver ses sens et surtout, son don d'anti-gravité.

« Il semblerait qu'il lui suffit de dormir pour se détendre complètement...! » rajouta-t-il, souriant, mais le directeur pouvant voir un nerf tressauter rapidement sur son front, sûrement jaloux que son élève soit bien et non lui.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle… Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas à me contacter, Yamada… Je propose qu'on fête en grand ton retour de ton Quirk, le soir précédent un conger… Ça te va…?

Mic hocha la tête, trouvant le directeur bien généreux. Il n'osa pas lui demander s'il pouvait demander conger, lundi. Il pourrait prétendre qu'une fin-de-semaine de 3 jours lui donnerait le top détente qu'il avait besoin pour retrouver son quirk…!

Mais il essayait de ne pas trop profiter de sa situation. Et il n'avait pas une minute à perdre…!

Il prit un taxi, se lava et se changea, se battant avec ses cheveux mais finalement se faisant juste une petite toque, comme quand il était en civil. Il voulait sortir avec Aizawa comme un pote, c'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur eux…!

Il finissait de se mettre un peu de pommade sur le visage, inspectant les pores pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'imperfections avant qu'on ne sonne à la porte.

Il manqua se cogner la jambe contre la table basse mais cessa de courir, rajustant ses vêtements et lui ouvrit. Il était habillé proprement, mais juste d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise. Ces cheveux n'avaient pas changé, il ne s'était pas non plus rasé, il ressemblait à un gars de bureau qui n'aurait pas trouvé son rasoir depuis une semaine. Mais Yamada l'invita à entrer, lui présentant le salon, parfaitement ranger et sentant la cannelle.

-… Tu as…? demanda Aizawa, Mic mettant sa main dans la poche et en retira son téléphone, mais l'ancien espion le lui piqua et le glissa dans sa propre poche. Non, ce soir, pas de téléphone… J'ai penser à ta façon de communiquer… Tiens…

Mic grimaça, un peu frustré qu'il le prive de son appareil fétiche mais il réalisa qu'il lui avait acheter un petit carnet noir, ainsi qu'un stylo pouvant y être rattacher avec un élastique.

-C'est rien de spéciale, mais je suis vieux jeu… Ce soir, tu me communiques seulement par ce carnet et par tes expressions… Je pense que depuis le temps, on aura pas de mal à se comprendre… Tu ne crois pas…?

Yamada cligna des yeux, malgré lui ému qu'il les considère assez proche et intimes pour ne pas se texter et juste communiquer à l'ancienne.

-… Bon, il n'y a que 100 pages… Alors, choisis tes mots avec soin… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?

Yamada sourit et fit sortir la mine du style, écrivant :

« Les limitations? »

-C'est rien de terrible… Je ne veux pas être humilier. Je ne veux pas quitter la ville. Et mon offre s'arrête à minuit et demi… Parce que sinon, tu aurais fait des blagues sur Cendrillon, et je déteste cette histoire… Bon, on fait quoi?

Yamada rangea le carnet dans sa poste de sa veste, se leva et lui offrit sa main pour qu'il se lève. Ils quittèrent l'appart, prirent un taxi et Yamada les emmena dans un restaurant 4 étoiles. Le blond montra sa carte de crédit, Aizawa sourcillant mais souriant brièvement.

-… Tu veux payer…? Je ne commencerais pas à me battre avec toi… Surtout que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu un repas complexe…

Ils eurent un service irréprochable et on présumait de loin qu'ils étaient deux travailleurs en très de discuter affaires. Qui pourrait croire qu'ils étaient prof de la célèbre académie d'héros de la région?

Après le repas, Yamada marcha jusqu'à un bistro coloré mais aussi de bon goût. Certains festoyaient bruyamment mais Yamada avait choisi une alcove plus recluse, montrant une page qu'il avait utiliser auparavant.

« Parle-moi »

Cela agaça Aizawa, n'étant pas le plus communicatif, mais il finit par parler de lui, essayant de ne pas être un rabat-joie et de lui rappeler l'école. Parfois, il lui posait une question où il pouvait faire oui ou non, un geste de la main, pour le joindre à la conversation. Il n'aimait pas être le seul à discuter, avec comme seul réponse Yamada qui lui souriait tendrement, semblant s'amuser de le voir hors de son slipping bag, hors de son appart.

Enfin, la conversation toucha Eri, avouant qu'il était inquiet pour l'avenir de la petite.

« Tu vas l'adopter? » demanda Yamada par son carnet, semblant ingénu, Aizawa sourcillant.

-… même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas, qui laisserait un célibataire comme moi s'occuper d'une petite fille comme Eri…? Elle a besoin de stabilité… Excepté qu'avec son Quirk, elle ne trouvera sûrement pas une famille assez forte et aimante pour faire abstraction de sa dangerosité… Personnellement, elle ne m'a jamais fait de mal… Cela aide que j'aille le don d'enlever le quirk d'une personne… Mais je doute qu'elle puisse contrôler son pouvoir avant quelques années… Certains adultes ont du mal à se contrôler, on a qu'à penser à toi…!

Yamada hocha les épaules. Il se sentait un peu nu sans son collier lui servant de micro et émetteur, lui permettant d'avoir plus de contrôle sur sa voix surpuissante… Mais il était capable de se contrôlé… Il agaçait parfois Shouta en lui criant dans les oreilles, sachant qu'il pouvait en supporter plus… Il savait les décibels à ne pas dépasser pour ne pas rendre quelqu'un sourd…!

-Je me rappelles très bien de comment mon enfance s'est passé… J'aurais pu devenir aussi rebelle que n'importe quel de ses enfants au puissant Quirk… Capable d'effacer celui des autres… Même mes voisins avaient peur de moi.

« Mais tu restais silencieux, dans ton coin, replier sur toi-même… Obstiné à ne pas faire de vague…! » écrivit Yamada, l'ayant bien cerner, Aizawa finissant tranquillement son verre avant d'appeler la serveuse, demandant la même chose, Yamada faisant signe qu'il voulait un autre aussi.

-… c'est vrai… J'ai vite compris à ne pas me faire remarquer… Ça n'empêche que très peu de gens me comprenaient ou voulaient m'intégrer dans leur cercle d'amis. Je m'en fichais… C'était… calme… Et je suis rentré à U.A., après que mon père aille changer de job et que nous aillons du déménager. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on est devenu voisin de classe…

« Oh yeah…! J'avais tellement hâte de me faire ami avec toi! » écrivit avec enthousiasme Yamada, Aizawa sourcillant, sentant l'alcool faire effet, sans pour autant le rendre malade.

-… Tu n'essayais pas de te faire ami avec… tout le monde…? soupira-t-il, Yamada prenant une grosse gorgée.

« Si, mais avec toi, c'était particulier…! » répliqua-t-il, Aizawa étant au moins content qu'il noircisse les pages.

Il espérait qu'avant la fin de la soirée, il l'aille tout remplie. Ce serait marrant de le voir incapable de communiquer…!

-… C'est vrai… Tu es une des rares personnes qui m'agaçaient autant qui me rendait curieux… Je me demande pourquoi les profs nous mettaient si souvent en équipe…!

« C'est parce qu'on faisait une bonne équipe! » écrivit Yamada, Aizawa en doutant.

-J'étais le cerveau ET les bras…! Tu n'es pas de mon niveau…! répliqua Aizawa, sa bière le rendant plus crue.

Yamada fit un O avec sa bouche, avant de secouer la tête en serrant ses bras autour de lui, semblant trouver ça très drôle.

-… Vrai ou faux…? fit Aizawa, mais Yamada fit un signe à une personne derrière lui.

-Mic?!

Une fille avec une robe ultra-courte s'avança et Yamada se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, la fille rigolant, semblant pompête.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne te voit plus ici! Oh, tu es avec ton fameux Eraser Head! Vous voulez de la compagnie? demanda la fille, Eraser jetant un regard noir mais Yamada prit son calepin et se mit à écrire à toute vitesse.

En lisant le message, la fille brune pimpante parut triste.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai? C'est trop bête! Pauvre chou! Heureusement qu'il est là pour te remonter le morale…! Tu es sûr, vous êtes correct? Je pourrais trouver une copine pour ton coéquipier, Mic-chéri!

Yamada secoua la tête, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, la fille soupira avec un sourire avant d'embrasser Aizawa sur le front, exactement comme le « Healing Kiss » qu'avait pratiquer le prof d'anglais sur Bakugo, dérangeant le loup solitaire.

-C'est bon, alors, je laisse les hommes entre eux. Prenez bien soin de notre petit rossignol, Eraser? Merci, vous êtes chou!

-… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça…? grogna Aizawa alors que la fille allait rejoindre son cercle d'ami, Present Mic croisant les bras derrière la tête, faisant une tête sur de lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'autre chose pour comprendre que les capacités sociables de Yamada pouvait lui être très, très utile…! Chose que lui laquait gravement…

-… Bon, d'accord… J'ai compris, tu as des choses que je n'ai pas…, avoua Eraser, Yamada prenant son verre et le levant comme pour rendre honneur à ses sages paroles, prenant ensuite une gorgée. Tu as des copines à pelleter et pas moi…

Yamada recracha sa gorgée, s'étouffant, Eraser Head roula les yeux.

Non mais, pour qui il se prenait…? Ce n'était pourtant pas un secret qu'il était un célibataire endurci… En plus, avec une gamine à surveiller, un dortoir de jeune à gérer, c'était extrêmement difficile d'avoir un semblant de vie sociable. Malgré tout, Yamada lui jeta un regard effaré, comme si c'était une histoire trop dramatique pour ses oreilles.

« Tu es sûr que tu es correct?! » lui écrivit Yamada, avant de rajouter sur la même feuille. « Je peux demander à Tamis d'aller chercher son amie, tu sais…! »

-Non! s'énerva Aizawa. On passe la soirée ensemble, tu ne mêles personne à ça…! Si tu te sens seul, tu vois des gens, filles ou gars, je m'en fiches… Mais tu ne te mêleras pas de ma vie privée… Ça ne concerne que moi et c'est encore la seule chose que tu n'oses pas t'incruster…

« Ah… Ah ha ha ha ha…! » songea Mic, mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas réaliser qu'Eraser n'avait pas de copine, ni depuis un certain temps…

Il devait vraiment se sentir seul! Enfin, selon son point de vue, il faisait pitié. Mais il tenta de se convaincre que Shouta ne se laisserait pas souffrir, il était assez grand pour savoir comment rencontrer des gens…! Ce n'était pas sorcier…!

Il était capable de venir avec lui en boîte, il serait capable de se faire une copine s'il en avait besoin… Non?

Le doute le creusait mais il demanda plus d'info sur Eri, Aizawa semblant plus à l'aise, expliquant que la gamine s'ouvrait lentement mais qu'elle était bien mieux qu'à ses tout débuts.

-Encore désolé pour l'autre soir… Elle fait encore des cauchemars, c'est normal, avec les criminels qui la retenaient prisonnières… J'espère qu'un jour, elle en aura moins… Qu'elle pourra se sentir en sécurité…

« Tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour l'aider, Shota. Et c'est déjà merveilleux… Si tu as besoin que je la garde, ça me ferait très plaisir… Quand j'aurais retrouver ma voix… » écrivit Yamada, une expression au visage.

Aizawa lit deux fois le texte et regarda la tête de son ami, semblant incertain.

-… Toi…? Babysitter? Tu aimes tant les enfants…? Depuis quand…?

Yamada sourcilla, expirant bruyamment, semblant agacé.

« Tu te moques de moi?! » pensa Yamada, se rappelant pourtant qu'il lui avait parler de nombreuses fois qu'il rêvait d'une ribambelle d'enfants.

Une des raisons qu'il était à l'école était pour être en contact avec les jeunes, sans parler d'une job stable et de la popularité que ça lui apportait… Non, les jeunes étaient précieux, si riches en rêve et en imagination.

Aizawa ne l'obligea pas à s'expliquer, disant que s'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour Eri, il l'utiliserait, mais seulement s'il venait dormir à l'école.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte l'enceinte ou sa chambre… Tout changement peut la troubler encore plus, et même si je ne doute pas que tu peux la protéger, il y a déjà assez eu de Yakujas qui l'utilisaient… Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive rien de fâcheux… Ni à toi…

Yamada finit son verre, pleurant presque, extrêmement ému. Le cœur de pierre d'Aizawa se ramollissait, c'était merveilleux!

-… Bon, la soirée passe… On va chez toi…? demanda Aizawa, Yamada avalant un peu de travers sa dernière gorgé, rougissant.

« … Pour quoi faire? » songea Yamada, nerveux.

Finalement, chez lui, Aizawa lui laissa le choix des activités. Mic sourit, contenté et curieux de voir jusqu'où il irait pour le récompenser d'être venu tout la semaine.

Il prit un film d'animation, Eraser Head ne pipa mot, mais quand il fut fini, il demanda où était les toilettes.

Yamada lui montra les cabinets avant de se rassoir au salon, regardant l'horloge. 11 heures et demi… La soirée avait passé si vite…! Personnellement, il était content, mais il n'avait pas envie d'abuser d'Aizawa et le forcer de boire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie. L'entente était qu'il lui restait une heure, mais il songeait qu'après ces aveux et cette semaine difficile pour lui aussi, il devrait le laisser retourner chez lui.

Mais quand Aizawa sortit des toilettes, Yamada se demanda d'un coup qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait enlever sa chemise pour être juste en T-Shirt sans manche, super sexy, les cheveux attachés et une bouteille d'huile en main.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?! » pensa-t-il, recula sur le sofa, Aizawa s'agenouillant et commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, semblant insensible à sa tête paniquée.

-… Je me rappelle que tu m'as confié un jour que tu adorais les massages… Je me suis dit que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'en donne… Je ne suis peut-être pas bon, mais si… ça peut te détendre…, proposa Aizawa, levant ses yeux noirs sur les siens, verts et brillant, Yamada ne sachant pas quoi dire.

S'il pouvait dire quelque chose. Enfin, il était muet et soufflé par cette attention si charmante et tendre de son ami. Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche et il prit Aizawa par les épaules, le forçant à se coucher sur le sofa, lui prenant la bouteille d'huile.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! demanda un peu brutalement Aizawa, rougissant, faisant comprendre à son partenaire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de situation.

Yamada se contenta de coller un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'intimé au silence, finissant d'enlever sa chemise et coulant un peu d'huile dans sa paume, la réchauffant.

-… Tu veux en premier ME masser…? demanda Aizawa, Yamada hochant la tête. … J'imagine que c'est plus juste… Mais si tu me fais mal, je ne serais pas tendre…

Yamada n'avait pas peur, le laissant se dévêtir du top avant de commencer. Il prenait soit de masser ses muscles endoloris, ne se gênant pas pour masser ses bras, ses épaules, la base du coup, faisant des petits cercles. Aizawa soupira, sentant qu'il était en très de sombrer. C'était si confortable, si bon…

-… Tu as fait des cours ou quoi…? Hum, oui, là… C'est ça, Yamada…, fit Aizawa, fermant les yeux, accotant sa tête sur un coussin, laissant tomber ses défenses.

S'il avait vu la tête de son collègue, peut-être qu'il ne se serait pas sentit si à l'aise. Yamada appréciait cette situation. Un peu trop à son propre goût! Le dos si pâle de son partenaire, cette cicatrice terrible sur son bras, c'était tragique, mais ça le rendait encore plus charismatique et séduisant. Il devait se retenir de baiser son épaule, partager un peu de sa douleur. Il savait que ce serait assez pour faire braquer son collègue. D'autant qu'il n'était pas intéressé à une relation plus que de l'amitié…!

Mais combien d'amis vous offrait un massage? Si ce n'était pas de la perte de sa voix, Yamada aurait penser qu'il voulait le draguer. Et avec les drinks dans le corps, ça ne l'aurait pas fâcher…!

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Aizawa gémit, réalisant l'heure et bougeant.

-… Arrête… C'est à moi de te faire du bien… Tes mains doivent être en feu…, commenta-t-il, s'assoyant, roulant les épaules avant de pousser Yamada à se coucher sur le ventre, ce dernier étant rouge. T'en fait pas… Si je te fais mal, juste secoue une de tes mains et j'arrête… Tu ne prends pas beaucoup de soleil, hum…?

« Tu es pas mieux pla-ahhh! » pensa Present Mic, ouvrant la bouche.

Il aurait gémit mais heureusement, aucun son ne pouvait sortir. Les mains d'Aizawa était en très de le masser. Il avait moins d'expérience que lui, mais il faisait de son mieux. Ça ressemblait à des caresses mais juste un peu plus vigoureuse. Aizawa était un peu intimidé. Yamada ne bougeait pas, il sentait sa peau se réchauffer sous ses doigts. C'était bon signe…? Ses oreilles étaient rouges et Aizawa souffla dessus, juste comme pour les refroidir. Il sentit son ami tremblé, Aizawa sentant qu'il commençait lui aussi à rougir. Mais il voulait vraiment l'aider à se détendre. Et selon ce qu'il lui avait dit par le passé, rien ne lui faisait de mieux qu'un bon massage exécuté par de douces mains.

« Et bien, mes mains ne sont pas les plus douces, mais c'est tout ce que tu auras gratuitement… » pensa Aizawa, prenant ses côtes, testant brièvement la résistance de celles-ci, Yamada inspirant.

-… Tu es tendu… Je te fais mal…? Et si tu te tournais pour…? demanda Aizawa, écarquillant les yeux en l'aidant à se tourner et voyant sa tête.

Hizashi était quasiment en larmes, semblant honteux mais il avait un filet de bave sur le coin de la bouche. Aizawa resta surpris un instant avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

-… Ça te fait tant de bien…? Hé, fait pas cette tête…, répliqua Aizawa, lui prenant le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Si ça te gêne trop, je peux arrêter… Mais soit sincère… Tu veux que je continues…?

Yamada hésitant, avant d'hocher la tête, Aizawa souriant d'une manière un peu prédateur, coulant un filet d'huile sur son torse avant de le caresser, le pauvre blondinet se couvrit le visage, serrant les dents.

-… Avec la lotion, tu es tellement doux, Hizashi…, murmura Aizawa dans les oreilles rouges de son compagnon, ce dernier respirant rapidement.

-… shouta… Shouta…

Aizawa voyait les lèvres bouger de Yamada mais il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Et il devinait ce qui allait suivre. Juste s'il devait arrêter maintenant ou attendre que-

-Oh oui, SHOUUUUTA! s'écria Mic, criant et la pièce parut s'ébranler sous l'onde de choc.

Mais Mic avait louer un appartement dont la structure pouvait résister à des séismes…! Dont, sa voix n'était pas une grande menace…!

Par contre, quand il rouvrit les yeux et vit Aizawa, le dévisageant, les mains sur ses oreilles, il afficha un sourire désolé.

-… Pardon, Shouta, je voulais… pas…, oh… Oh! Ma voix?! réalisa-t-il, s'assoyant, se prenant la gorge, Aizawa enlevant lentement ses mains huileuse de sur ses oreilles, grimaçant.

-… Je me doutais que ça serait arriver… Mais peut-être pas après juste 10 minutes de massage…

-… Tu appelles ça un massage…? souffla Yamada, encore gêné qu'il l'aille autant toucher mais ne voulant surtout pas lui dire qu'il avait mal fait.

Étrangement, il s'était jamais si bien sentit avec l'une de ses conquêtes. Peut-être parce qu'elles ne le massaient pas…

Ou peut-être pourrait-il ouvrir les yeux et comprendre que c'était Aizawa qui lui faisait cet effet-là.

Il s'excusa encore pour avoir crier, Aizawa répliquant qu'il était habituer.

-Ça fait juste bizarre… après tout ce temps que tu étais silencieux…, commenta Aizawa, prenant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage de l'huile qu'il avait mit.

Mais Yamada ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il entreprit de lui lécher ses oreilles fragiles, donnant un frisson à son collègue.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu penses que…?

-Tu t'es couvris les oreilles pour te protéger tes tympans de ma voix, non…? C'est ma faute si tu es couvert d'huile… Laisse-moi te nettoyer… Prendre soin… de ses petites oreilles…, commenta Yamada, faisant rougir Aizawa.

Il réalisa que le massage qu'il avait reçu et l'alcool prit plus tôt en soirée devait faire tomber ses inhibitions. Ce qui expliquait sa conduite. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait que son collègue de travail le traite ainsi. Mais avait-il vraiment une raison de chialer ou le repousser…? Il l'avait tripoté et donner des sueurs froides.

« J'avais une bonne excuse… C'était pour le détendre pour qu'il retrouve sa voix…! » songea Aizawa, avant de regarder l'heure. « Il… lui reste 15 minutes… Après quoi, s'il n'arrête pas, je lui balance un direct dans la fraise…! » songea-t-il, le laissant lui lécher ses lobes, baissant la tête, finissant par se couvrir la bouche, frémissant, sentant sa chaleur corporelle augmenté.

Lundi suivant, Mic se présenta à l'école, semblant être plus enjoué et enthousiasme que jamais.

-Salut la compagnie! s'écria-t-il, déstabilisant les jeunes plus proches de lui dans le hall, les profs présents se tournant, semblant joyeux.

Seul Aizawa et Toshinori ne semblèrent pas surpris d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse raisonné dans l'école.

-Oh! Félicitation! Vous avez enfin retrouver votre voix, Present Mic! s'écria Izuku.

-Par quel miracle…? demanda Iida, le prof d'anglais souriant mais Asui sourcillant, étant une fin observatrice.

-… Vous avez un œil au beurre noir…? déclara-t-elle, les élèves se taisant.

Personne d'autres n'avaient remarquer, avec ses lunettes flashy, le contour de son œil gauche encore un peu bleu d'un solide coup qu'il avait du recevoir, quelques jours plus tôt.

-Euh… Ce n'est pas aussi pire que Samedi…, commenta Toshinori, les élèves sourcillant.

Pourquoi ils s'étaient vus durant le Week-end.

-Ouais…! C'est un fait. Et ça fait presque plus mal… Toshi! On se finit Maccross ce soir, comme prévue? demanda Yamada, All Might joignant ses mains.

-Je ne manquerais pas ça pour tout l'or du monde…!

-… Present Mic… Vous aimez aussi…?

-Les animes avec des chansons et des jeunes gens pilotant des robots transformables? Pour sûr! Surtout que la version anglaise est pas si pire...! expliqua Mic, roulant ses index avant de prendre une pose classe. Maintenant, tout le monde en classe! Je dois aller voir les deuxièmes années, non? C'est partie!

Il ne donna pas d'explication clair, sauf au directeur qui demanda à le voir dans la salle des profs.

-… On vient de me rapporter que tu as été blessé… Est-ce que c'est par un autre criminel…? Je me fais du souci…

-Oh, pas du tout…! répliqua Mic, un sourire gêné, avant de se râcler la gorge.

Il finit par pointer Aizawa, n'ayant pas fait de vague mais l'ayant observer de coin, baissant les yeux en remarquant que tous les regards étaient sur lui.

-Vendredi soir, Eraser Head m'a offert un moment top détente…! Sans lui, je serais sûrement incapable de parler… Mais quand j'ai retrouvé ma voix, je lui ai quasiment briser les oreilles…! L'un de ses réflexes a été de me frapper…! Fin de l'histoire! C'est pas trop brillant pour moi, mais vous me connaissez, ah ha ha, quand je suis excité…!

« Trop de détails! » pensa avec Aizawa, embarassé, Midnight affichant un sourire curieux, Toshinori se prenant le menton, soucieux, mais le directeur hocha la tête.

-Si vous vous êtes mutuellement pardonner, c'est ce qui compte… Mais j'apprécierais que vous ne vous battiez plus à l'avenir…, commenta-t-il, avant de replacer des documents. Voici la copie que j'ai reçu des devoirs des élèves… Très intéressant, Mic, mais j'aimerais aussi que tu restes centré sur le manuel… C'est mieux de communiquer avec tes collègues pour savoir qui fait quoi. Je vois que certaines syntaxes sont à travailler. Je comptes sur toi…!

« Tiens, il est moins gentil maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma voix… » songea Mic, mais afficha son éternel sourire, récupérant les copies et lui assurant que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

Les jours suivant, Mic était toujours super occupé. Il revint enfin à la radio, fit quelques rondes en soirée, rencontrant plusieurs de ses fans et arrêtant deux cambriolages. Il réussit entre ça à prendre rendez-vous avec Jiro senior. C'était mercredi soir et ils passèrent proche de trois heures à chanter et à inventer de nouvelles musiques ensemble. Bien sûr, Yamada n'était qu'un amateur, comparé à l'expert, mais le père de Kyoka aimait beaucoup ses idées, sans parler de sa voix perçante.

-J'aimerais bien vous demander de faire quelques unes de mes musiques… Votre voix pourrait vraiment bien balancer mon accent plus grave…! commenta-t-il, Mic ayant du mal à croire et éclata de rire. Non, je suis sérieux…!

-Merci! Avant d'étudier pour être un héros, j'aurais trop voulu être un chanteur…! Si, si vraiment vous avez personne d'autre, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de participer…! Vous êtes tellement sympa, et votre femme est tellement mignonne…! Kyoka est son portrait cracher version miniature…!

-Ah ha ha…! Merci! Bon, on se rappelle alors pour faire encore de la bonne musique?! demanda Kyotoku, lui tendant la main, la mère souriant en arrière fond, Mic lui serrant sa main avec énergie.

-Et comment! Merci encore pour la soirée!

-Merci pour les bières et de bien prendre soin de nos enfants, Mic…!

Le héros leur fit signe de la main avant de marcher vers le métro.

Avec le resto et les consommations au bar, il fallait qu'il surveille ses dépenses. Une petite marche ne lui ferait pas de tort, surtout après ses heures à chanter de la douce mélodie. Le rock était assez doux pour ses oreilles, vous comprenez? :D

Il vit une ombre sur un édifice et plissa les yeux, mettant sa main en visière. Il reconnue le foulard gris battant au vent d'Eraser Head et s'en allait pour lui faire signe de la main, mais arrêtant son geste. S'il était en filature, ce n'était pas le moment qu'on dénote son emplacement. Il se dit qu'il le texterait bien pour lui dire qu'il le voyait, plongeant sa main dans sa poche négligemment, avant de réaliser…

-Mon téléphone! s'écria-t-il, se prenant la tête.

-JE L'AIIIII!

Mic se courba en deux, surpris, mais souriant en reconnaissant la voix rock and roll de Monsieur Jiro, l'ayant poursuivit et arrivant à son niveau à bout de souffle.

-Dé… Désolé…! J'ai pas de voiture, ma femme l'a trouvé sur la vanité des toilettes…!

-Ah…! Merci, j'en ai vraiment besoin…! C'est vraiment gentil, un autre dude l'aurait garder pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche…! commenta Mic, Kyotoku secouant vigoureusement la tête.

-Comment?! Faire ça à un gars aussi vertueux et talentueux? Jamais! s'écria-t-il, lui donnant son téléphone tout en lui serrant les mains.

Une voiture les éclaira de ses phares un bref instant, Mic affichant un sourire gêné, ayant l'impression de s'être fait un autre fan.

Mais il sentit un regard brulant lui mitrailler la tête et il releva ses yeux sur la tour où il avait apercu Aizawa. Il avait disparu.

Il sourcilla mais remercia encore Kyotoku pour lui avoir ramené son bien, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

-Demain, école…! C'est pas toujours facile…!

-Oh! Pas de souci! Je comprends tout à fait…! Je dois revenir aussi à la maison…! Ma femme serait bien capable de partir à ma recherche avec quelques hauts parleurs… Et croyez-moi, je peux être bruyant, mais quand elle s'y met, elle est pire que moi…!

-Si son Quirk ressemble à celui de sa fille, j'en doutes pas une seconde! s'écria joyeusement Mic, les deux hommes se serrèrent une dernière fois la main avant de se laisser, agitant la main.

Mic aimait ce genre de personne. Quand ils baissaient leurs armures, ils étaient super ouvert et émotif. C'était les gens qu'il préférait…!

Alors, pourquoi il était toujours avec Aizawa, depuis si longtemps…?

« … C'est un hasard…! » tenta-t-il de se convaincre, un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres, pressant sa marche.

Il n'espérait plus revoir Aizawa ce soir, encore moins lui texter. Il voulait d'un coup être un peu seul.

Durant ce temps, Aizawa releva la tête du rebord du building, voyant que Present Mic marchait seul vers le métro. Il ramena ses yeux sur une soi-disante planque de criminels, s'attendant à entrer en action. Mais d'avoir vu son compère avec un autre l'avait déconcentré. Heureusement que les villains n'étaient pas rentrés en action à ce moment-là, sinon, il se serait maudit lui-même pour son manque de professionnalisme. Est-ce que ça le touchait vraiment, qui il voyait, quand? Il avait été aussi très surpris que Toshinori soit venu à son appart, juste le lendemain. Il avait craint qu'il se soit confié sur ce qui s'était passé, mais Mic avait décidé de ne pas tout dire. Pour une fois…! Il avait une réputation à tenir, et déjà il n'était pas fier de l'avoir laisser le dorloter si longtemps, pas plus de l'avoir frapper après qu'il l'aille embrasser dans le cou. Il était un peu soul, sensible aux dernières péripéties. Un vrai ami aurait du simplement le repousser et lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Le frapper était le genre d'action qui pourrait révéler… que ça lui avait fait quelque chose. Plus qu'un ami devrait ressentir.

Et ça l'écoeurait presque de voir qu'il ne semblait nullement atteint par son mustime, ayant tellement d'amis et de facilité avec le sociable qu'il avait rarement une minute à lui. Même les gens acceptèrent ses explications pour son œil au beurre noir comme monnaie comptante.

Aizawa n'avait pas envie qu'il crie sur les toits qu'il s'était « presque » passé quelque chose entre eux, mais il se serait attendu qu'il se moque de lui sur le sujet, le faisant alors sentir moins coupable d'avoir été violent.

Mais non, rien! Comme s'il avait oublier l'épisode depuis des siècles… que ce n'était pas si important…

L'héros en noir savait que c'était pourtant la plus sage chose à faire. De garder ça mort, de ne plus en parler, ni y penser, poursuivre sa route et rester ce qu'ils étaient. Collègues, alliés, amis, selon les situations, et parfois rivaux. Ça avait été leur lot depuis toujours…!

Ce serait toujours plus facile à oublier si quand il sortait de la douche ou dès qu'il enlevait son foulard et son chandail, il ne voyait encore la marque sur la base de son cou. Comme le beurre noir de Mic, la peau avait changé de couleur. Pas terriblement, mais Aizawa était déchiré entre l'envie de trouver son compère pour le frapper et celle de s'excuser et tenter de mettre leur relation au clair.

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la distance que Mic prenait de lui. Il lui avait semblé qu'ils s'étaient entraidés durant la dernière semaine, vu qu'il était muet. Il avait plus parlé de lui qu'il ne l'avait fait en 5 ans…!

Aizawa mit ses pensées en veilleuse, se jetant sur les malfrats et les arrêtant avant qu'ils n'aillent sur la banque qu'ils voulaient dévaliser.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Karaoké Night

Le directeur le lendemain demanda à Mic ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

-Ce que j'ai envie…? répéta Mic, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

-Moi et tous les profs disponibles pourrions faire quelque chose de spéciale pour toi pour fêter le fait que tu as retrouvé ta voix, vendredi soir…! Tu n'as qu'à le dire, et je m'arrangerais pour que ton vœux soit exaucé…!

-… Tous le monde, même Eraser Head? demanda Mic, avec un sourire un brin espiègle, le concerné levant d'un coup sa tête de son rapport, comme s'il se réveillait dans un cauchemar.

Mais le directeur parla pour lui.

-Bien sûr! Il a déjà fait assez de ronde comme ça, une soirée entre collègue sera des plus plaisants et reposants! Alors, tu as une idée…?

Mic inspira profondément, l'ambiance dans la salle des profs devint plus chambre.

-Karaoké Night! s'écria Mic, les mains dressé, des flammes dans les yeux et on sentait le feu de la passion se réverbéré tout autour de lui.

Le directeur cligna une fois des yeux avant de simplement hocher la tête.

-Parfait…! J'imagine que nous ne chanterons peut-être pas tous juste, mais avec un bon saké, beaucoup de rire, je suis sûr que nous aurons beaucoup de plaisir à être réuni sans le stress du travail…!

-Qu'on coule le saké à flot! Je vais chanter des heures durant! Tous devront chanter! Tous! Ceux qui refusent ne viennent pas! Point final…! s'écria Mic, avant de partir vers la cafétéria, chantonnant un air de Maccros Delta.

Le directeur glissa les yeux sur tous les profs présents.

-… Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous serez tous là…! C'est pour le bien de Present Mic…!

-Je ne sais pas si…, commença Cementoss.

-Tous ceux qui ont fait du travail héroïque en plus de leur leçon devront se joindre à nous! répliqua le directeur, ferme, descendant de son marchepied et allant grimper sur les cuisses d'Aizawa, ce dernier détestant quand il faisait ça, mais ne pipant mot. Donc, tu dois venir…! Yamada n'est-il pas ton meilleur ami, de plus?

-… Depuis qu'il a retrouvé sa voix, il ne me voit plus…, répliqua le sombre et distant héros, Toshinori ouvrant la bouche.

-Quoi? Mais c'est faux! Il parle souvent de toi…!

-C'est vrai par contre qu'il t'évite, ces temps-ci… Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé, ce vendredi soir? À part qu'il t'aille crier dans les oreilles? demanda Midnight, se collant contre son dossier de chaise, le directeur souriant, Aizawa sentant qu'il commençait à suer de toute cette attention.

-… Non! Maintenant, laissez-moi de l'air…, grogna-t-il, se redressant et prenant le directeur par ses aisselles, le posant sur son siège puis partant ailleurs.

-… Il s'est clairement passé quelque chose d'autre…! s'énerva Midnight, aimant les ragots.

-Quand ils se sentiront près à parler, ils le feront… Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir les détails de leur relation…! commenta Toshinori, le directeur semblant partager son avis.

-L'essentiel, c'est que vous soyez tous à vos postes et vous fassiez toujours le maximum pour bien éduquer les élèves…! Pour ma part, je vais aller faire du thé…! Qui en veut?

Vendredi arriva et Mic feuilletait dans un pack de Cd, sifflotant, vraiment d'entrain pour cette soirée.

-… Monsieur Yamada…? demanda Toru, c'était la pause et Mic devait bientôt rejoindre sa prochaine classe.

-Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, trésor? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille invisible.

-… Je… Je me demandais… Vos cheveux, vous allez toujours les garder comme ça…? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont moins beaux… Mais je les aimais bien… à plat…! avoua-t-elle, semblant embarrassé par la posture de ses chaussures.

-… Oh… Ma foi, peut-être… J'y pense pas vraiment, je viens en costume d'héros à l'école… Si on fait des activités parascolaires, pourquoi pas…? Mais tu sais, une fois que tu choisis ton costume, dès que tu interagis avec tes collègues et tu travailles, tu vas mettre ton costume. C'est un peu comme toute job…! La tenue est bien importante…! Tu as remarquer comment les élèves me respectent plus, depuis que je suis rendu normal…? blagua-t-il, Toru joignant ses mains.

-Moi, je ne pense pas que ça fasse de différence, l'apparence! Vous restez un prof si attentif…! Même Eri a demandé à vous voir!

Cela souffla Yamada, clignant des yeux.

-C'est… C'est vrai? demanda-t-il, la jeune fille hochant la tête. O… D'accord… Peut-être que je viendrais la voir cette fin-de-semaine…? Eraser Head veut pas qu'on la sorte de l'enceinte de l'école, mais je trouverais un moyen de lui faire manger quelque chose de bon…! Sinon, Toru, des projets pour en fin-de-semaine?

-Je vais magasiner avec les autres filles de la classe pour améliorer nos costumes… et aussi nos garde-robes. Vous pensez qu'un colle-roulée m'irait mieux qu'un chandail au col plongeant?

-Chéri, tu es une jolie fille, pas du tout grosse, alors tu as l'embarras du choix. Et tu as de la veine de ne pas avoir de teint de peau, comme ça toute les couleurs te font! Profites-en à fond et dépense sans compter! Enfin, à part si tu veux faire des cadeaux…! Je pense que c'est bientôt la fête à Ojiro…

-C'est vrai?! demanda-t-elle, attirant l'attention de ses collègues. Euh, je veux dire… Oh, vraiment?

-Hé hé! Tu devrais t'informer sur ce qu'il aime! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une autre fille de la classe B qui avait un béguin pour lui…!

Cela sembla pompé la fille invisible, on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir d'où était son nez, Ojiro ayant surpris certains mots de la conversation et rougissant en réalisant qu'elle se mettait dans tout ses états sur son sujet.

« Ahhh…! L'amour! » pensa Mic, trouvant ça trop mignon, avant qu'Aizawa fasse coulissé la porte.

-… Je viens donner mon cours… Si tu veux bien débarasser le bureau, Mic…

Mic ne bougea pas d'un pouce, réalisant que les élèves étaient tendus de les avoir tout les deux dans la même pièce.

-C'est vraiment Aizawa qui l'a aider à retrouver sa voix? souffla Uraraka.

-Oui, mais il l'a frappé… Tu as vu son œil? déclara Seto

-Ouille! J'aurais pas voulu être à sa place…! commenta Jiro.

-Vous pensez… qu'ils sont encore en froid? demanda Koda, Bakugo souriant.

-Tant mieux…! Ils étaient pas si bien ensemble, de toute façon…!

-Kacchan! s'énerva Deku.

-Rabbit! J'espère juste qu'ils vont se pardonner mutuellement… On sent une différence, quand ils sont face à face…!

« … C'est vrai que j'ai pas vraiment chercher à interagir avec Aizawa, ces derniers jours…! » réalisa Mic, grimaçant, mais finissant par se lever, tirant le siège pour Aizawa mais ce dernier refusant de s'asseoir tant qu'il tenait le dossier.

On sentait que quelque chose avait brisé leur complicité et cela chagrina certains élèves.

-… Tu n'as pas un cours à donner? grogna Aizawa, s'en voulant d'avoir un ton si mordant.

Habituellement, le charme dans leur relation était qu'il se fichait de tout ce que faisait Yamada et Yamada acceptait son mutisme et ses remarques durs avec un large sourire. Mais pas maintenant…

-Oh, tu connais mon planning, maintenant, Shouta? Bientôt, je vais t'engager pour jouer ma secrétaire, en plus de mass-!

Il se tut et se mit à rire tout seul, rougissant violement. Merde! Il avait faillit parler du massage! Devant les élèves!

Il s'en alla en chantant, marchant mécaniquement, Aizawa rougissant à son tour, et pour les élèves, ça paressait très, très suspect.

-… Mais qu'est-ce que qui…? demanda Toru, Aizawa se redressant comme un spring, surprenant sa classe.

-Nous allons parler des techniques de combats avancer…! Et les situations où on doit éviter à se battre… L'un de vous peu me nommer trois raisons où on devrait éviter absolument à se battre?

-… Contre Mic? blagua Kirishima, Aizawa l'écrasa de ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux flottant.

-Ce sera une retenue pour toi, comique… Trois raisons d'éviter à se battre…! fit-il, sa voix cassant inquiétant les élèves.

À la fin du cours, il était plus calme. Il réalisa qu'il était tendu comme un fil raide, juste parce qu'il y avait des choses non régler entre lui et Yamada. Il ne pensait pas que ça le toucherait autant. Et il avait encore moins envie d'aller faire une soirée karaoké avec les autres profs… Les activités sociables, les beuveries et supporter les questions indiscrètes de Midnight, les sourires innocent du directeur, toute une soirée, ouh, il en avait des frissons.

« … Au moins, je devrais pouvoir trouver un moment où je parlerais avec lui, seul à seul… » songea-t-il.

Il essaya de se coiffer mais mit juste sa deuxième et dernière veste propre. S'il se souvenait bien, il avait oublier l'autre chez Mic.

« Bon, il me la rendra si ça lui chante… C'était pas comme si je devais m'habiller propre souvent…! » se dit-il, allant au club de karaoké en taxi.

Il y vit que Midnight était déjà là, dans une robe coquette à froufrou sans manche. Le directeur, Cementoss, Snipe et 13 étaient là aussi, certains plus mal à l'aise que d'autres.

-… Où est Yamada…? demanda-t-il, le directeur regardant son téléphone avant de le laisser à Snipe.

-Il est aller chercher All Might en taxi… Ils ne devraient plus tarder… Nous avons une salle juste pour nous…! Et je payes les consommations…!

-Yeahhhh! fit Midnight, Cementoss se promettant de la surveiller et l'arrêter si elle dépassait sa limite.

Ils s'en allèrent vers leur salle avant d'entendre des chants derrière eux.

-KYUUN KYUUN, KYUUN KYUUN, watashi no kare wa, Super hero...! s'exclamèrent en coeur Toshinori et Yamada, avant de s'esclaffer de rire, bras dessus bras dessous.

C'était assez pour faire grimacer Aizawa mais il avait penser à amener un foulard de laine, juste pour cacher justement ses expressions faciales.

-Ah ha ha ha ha…! Okay, vous devez le savoir, je me réserve cette musique pour le karaoké, les gars! s'écria Mic, All Might hochant la tête.

-D'accord! commenta la directeur, Snipe sourcillant.

-Ça ne vient pas d'un dessin animé…?

-Macross…! fit Mic, essayant de reprendre son souffle, semblant avoir trop rit. On s'est trouvé cette anime en commun et depuis, on a du mal à se lâcher, moi et Toshi…!

« Ne lui donne pas de surnom… » gronda mentalement Aizawa, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui lui arrivait.

-Et le premier round de musique devra être piger de la saga…! Ordre de notre fêté…! annonça le directeur, 13 semblant sur le point de partir mais Snipe et Midnight le retint.

-Toi aussi…!

-Mais je chante comme une boîte de conserve…! s'écria-t-il, nerveux, semblant aussi mal à l'aise qu'Aizawa, ce dernier le prenant par les épaules.

-Nous subirons cette épreuve ensemble… Du courage…!

-… Je pense que j'ai moins de mal à me frotter à des criminels…, confessa tout bas Cementoss, Midnight remerciant avec un clin d'œil Snipe de lui ouvrir la porte, les autres suivant.

-Bon… Regardons les choix de musique…! suggéra Nezu, prenant la manette, Snipe s'assoyant à côté de la femme du groupe, Mic s'en fichait, commandant au téléphone quelques bouteilles déjà.

-Vous allez voir, deux verres et vous verrez pas le temps passé…! assura Mic, avant de parler avec Toshinori et Cementoss, tentant tout les deux de lui résumé ce qu'était Macross, mais les deux hommes se perdaient en explication.

Aizawa était content au moins de voir son camarade si excité et volubile. Le voir silencieux si longtemps lui avait fait un peu de peine. Un peu…! Ça avait eu parfois aussi du bien à ce qu'il soit calme et attentif à lui…

All Might commença la note haute avec « What about my star », ayant plusieurs paroles en anglais et ça semblait fluide. Excepté que les musiques à l'origine avaient été écrites pour être interprêté par des lolitas. Même si Toshinori était rendu mince et moins imposant, ça faisait bizarre de le voir chanter ce genre de musique.

Le directeur poursuivit, se râcla la gorge et se mit à chanter.

« Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan

Ni hao nyan,

Goujasu Derishasu

Dekaruchaa! »

-… Sérieux? Il a le droit de chanter une musique d'à peine 8 secondes? demanda Cementoss tout bas à Aizawa, ce dernier hochant les épaules.

-C'est le directeur… Il fait ce qu'il veut…

-Cementoss! À toi le micro! déclara l'adorable animal, All Might l'applaudissant encore, Mic le sifflant.

-Un rappel! s'écria le commentateur.

-Oh ho ho, sans façon…! répliqua le gentil mammifère, Cementoss regardant à nouveau son texte, 13 déglutissant.

Comme ils avaient choisis la même musique, une minute, ça valait pas le coup qu'il se répète.

Ils firent un bon duo, malgré qu'ils trébuchaient sur certains passages et qu'ils étaient gênés. Vers la fin, ils avaient l'attitude plus convaincu et déterminé des soldats qui chantaient le SMS Squadron Song - That chick's an alien!

(J'ai trouvé ce sous-titre et quand tu vois les paroles, c'est hyper tordant et gonflé au stéroïde…! Excellent!)

Snipe interprêta Totsugeki love heart, parce qu'il refusait de chanter une musique chanter par une fille. Et l'ambiance se décoinça. Il faut dire que si vous entendiez la tune de Nikki Basara, vous aussi, votre tête se mettrait à battre la cadence et vous auriez envie de danser…!

Midnight assura que ça ne lui dérangea pas de finir, Mic prenant alors le micro.

-Okay, la musique iconique de la saga Macross…! commenta-t-il, passant main dans ses cheveux avant de se lancer.

En toute réalité, comparé à la musique précédente, elle était d'une simplicité…! Les airs se répétaient, elle n'était pas bien longue, mais c'était l'énergie et l'enthousiasme que mettait Yamada dans sa performance qui donnait à la musique tout son charme et sa fraîcheur.

Aizawa se surprit à sourire sous son foulard, même quand Mic se déplaça et alla derrière, lui prenant ses épaules. Il le secoua légèrement de gauche à droite en chantant :

« I love you, you love me…! Dakedo...!"

Et il retourna sous les projecteurs, avec la légèreté d'un papillon, semblant vraiment vivre le rêve d'être une idole, sans pour autant transformer sa voix pour sonner comme Myn-May. C'est un cover masculin, et c'était très bien comme ça…

Toshinori jeta quand même un coup d'œil sur Aizawa, inquiet de sa réaction face à l'implication de ses paroles et ses gestes, mais Aizawa resta quasiment de marbre, applaudissant avec les autres quand Mic eut finit.

-Bravo! s'écria Nezu, Mic faisant une petite révérence. Magnifique!

-On dirait une pub pour devenir un héro…, souligna Snipe, 13 lui répondant.

-À l'origine, le titre voulait dire « Mon petit ami est un pilote ». Mais ils ont changé ça car les héros étaient plus en vogue…!

-… Tu as écouter cette anime…? souligna le tireur d'élite, 13 rougissant à travers son masque de cosmonaute.

-Juste le premier…! C'est vraiment une très longue saga, Snipe…!

-Bon, à ton tour, Shota…! commenta Mic, lui passant le micro avant d'aller s'asseoir.

-Tu as choisi, déjà? demanda le directeur, Aizawa se faisant juste craquer le cou et allant en avant.

-Tu ne vas pas garder ton foulard…! Tu vas mourir de chaud…! s'écria Midnight, tirant sur son décolleté, attirant les regards ingénus de certains de ses partenaires masculins.

Mais Mic garda ses yeux sur Aizawa, semblant détendu, ne s'attendant à rien.

« Pourvu qu'il participe. Ce serait vraiment bête qu'il déclare « Je ne peux pas chanter » et qu'il reprenne place…! » pensa le blondinet, Aizawa prenant la manette et rentrant les chiffres de sa musique.

Sans prévenir, il entonna une sorte de plainte, ne semblant pas enthousiasme mais il fallut un instant pour comprendre que c'était comme ça que la musique était voulu.

-Aimo, aimo… Ne de-ru ru-sheee…

Noina miria enderu purodeaaa…

Fotomiii…

Le reste était en japonais mais à mesure qu'il continua ce qui semblait être une berceuse, Aizawa mit un peu plus de cœur et tout sembla plus fluide et sincère quand il ferma les yeux et tira sur son foulard pour mieux chanter.

Mic en pleura des larmes viriles, Midnight se tenant les joues, alors que Snipe et 13 avaient du mal à croire que c'était la même personne que leur Eraser Head.

-… Wah… Tu es une voix si mélodieuse, Eraser Head…! commenta le directeur, semblant apprécier pouvoir assister à la prestation de tous ses profs.

Sûrement il notait tout mentalement pour pouvoir utiliser les talents secrets de ses collègues pour on ne savait encore quel raison…!

-… Bof… Quand on chante pour une gamine, c'est pas plus compliquer de chanter pour un bande de profs soûls…, commenta Aizawa, un brin trop honnête, Mic le prenant par les épaules en riant, le guidant vers son siège.

-Midnight! Midnight! Midnight! se mit-il à scander, levant ses poings une fois que son compère fut sauf de la colère de ses collègues, les autres finirent par l'imiter en scandant le nom de la jeune femme, celle-ci prenant un air affecté, adorant être le centre d'intérêt.

-… D'accord… J'y vais… Pour ma part, j'ai choisi une musique de la même série qu'à choisi All Might…! fit-elle, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Ce dernier ravala sa salive, alors que la prof d'art et d'histoire prenant une pause et commençait son show.

Comme pour faire exprès, elle avait choisit « Universel Bunny », une musique quasi lascive, plus si on savait qu'elle était interprété par Sheryl Nome, n'hésitant pas dans le show à montrer ses fesses et embrasser sa propre double.

All Might était rouge pivoine, Snipe profitant du show gratuit, 13 acceptant la requête du directeur et lui banda les yeux avec la cravate du rongeur, sûrement pour ne pas être sujet à la tentation.

Mic siffla, souriant, mais n'éprouvant pas le même malaise que Toshinori ou 13, même Cementoss avait du mal à détourner les yeux, alors qu'il était quasiment le plus sage et le plus résistant d'entre tous. Non, il voyait juste une jolie femme faire son spectacle, un peu comme lui parfois se donnait en spectacle, mais juste avec sa voix.

Il n'était pas assez jolie cœur pour se comparer avec une femme. Mais il avait assez de cœur et de volonté pour ne pas se sentir moindrement gêné de se mettre à nu devant ses auditeurs et continuer de les faire vibrer de son inépuisable énergie.

Aizawa détourna les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, écoeuré. Il avait hâte que la soirée finisse et rentrer chez lui. Dormir.

On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait sur lui, il s'en fichait. Il préférait encore être là où il voulait quand il n'était pas en mission ou n'avait pas d'obligation…

Quand elle eut finit, elle sourit en voyant ses compères l'applaudir, Mic faisant beaucoup de bruit mais c'était 13 et All Might qui semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir, Midnight faisant exprès et allant s'asseoir sur les genoux du super héros blond aux mèches carrés, déglutissant.

-Là, je me sens d'attaque pour chanté 10 musiques en série…! s'écria Snipe, le directeur enlevant sa cravate sur ses yeux, la glissant sur son front comme s'il allait à un commando.

-Excellent! Parce que nous avons encore la salle pour deux heures!

« Oh non! » pensa Aizawa.

-Oh yeah! s'écria Mic, dansant, 13 se cachant sa visière avec ses mains, Cementoss se promettant de trouver une excuse, la prochaine fois qu'on l'entraînerait dans ce genre de plan.

L'alcool aida à tout le monde à se détendre et à s'amuser, même Aizawa, mais n'allant quand même pas trop souvent chanter. Il se contenta de s'occuper de Mic quand il commença à fatiguer après 12 minutes de chant, sa tête tombant un peu, souriant, un filet de bave descendant sur son menton.

-Mais quel bébé tu fais…, commenta-t-il, l'essuyant avec un coin de son foulard, alors qu'All Might chantait une musique populaire en Amériqe, Snipe gardant Midnight sur ses genoux, devant sourire intérieurement, alors que la jeune femme passait ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils utilisèrent la salle au maximum, sortant en traînant les pieds, la plupart épuisés, riant tout seul, Snipe transportant Midnight dans ses bras, semblant le seul à ne pas avoir trop bu.

-Je la ramène elle et le directeur à leur logement… 13, tu peux t'occuper de Cementoss et All Might? demanda-t-il, celui-ci hochant la tête, tenant chacun d'eux par un bras.

-Ce sera plus simple de les amener chez moi… Mais j'ai une chambre d'ami avec des lits ayant le thème de l'espace… Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront la situation…!

-Bon… Et toi, Eraser…? demanda Snipe, Mic étant un peu vert, Aizawa le tenant par la taille d'un bras, l'empêchant de s'écrouler.

-C'est bon, je connais son adresse. Je lui jetterais une lavette aux visages et je le laisserais pioncer tranquille ensuite..., expliqua-t-il, Mic ricanant mais se laissant faire comme un pantin.

Dehors, Aizawa réalisant qu'il était encore capable de marcher mais il appela quand même un taxi.

-… Tu sais comment finir ce genre de soirée… Tu vas te faire du mal à force… de trop boire…! commenta Aizawa, Mic cligna des yeux, avant de se laisser tomber sur ses cuisses. Hé, un peu de tonus…

-… C'était le fun, non…? demanda-t-il, restant sur ses genoux, les bras croisés sous sa tête, semblant sur le point de s'endormir.

-… Ouais… J'avoue que c'était distrayant… C'était surtout bien de te voir tant t'amuser…

-… Faudra qu'on fasse quelque chose que… hic!... tu aimes, quand tu auras perdu ton Quirk quelques jours…! se moqua gentiment Mic, Aizawa lui caressant distraitement le front, souriant en coin en regardant par la fenêtre.

-… Tu sais que je n'aime pas la compagnie…

-… Même la mienne…?

-… C'est différent… Je cesserais d'être humain s'il n'y avait personne pour me sortir de mon isolement…, commenta Aizawa, lui caressant distraitement les cheveux, avant de sentir quelque chose d'humide.

Il baissa les yeux et vit que Mic pleurait, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés.

-… Tu ne me détestes pas…? Même si j'ai…

-Chuuut… Attend qu'on soit à l'appart… On doit se parler… Et d'entre nous deux, tu devrais être celui à m'en vouloir… pour t'avoir frapper…

Mic cacha son visage contre le ventre de son ami, honteux, Aizawa le laissant faire, regardant par l'extérieur. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant de le sentir si proche de lui, après qu'il l'aille presque ignorer toute la semaine et qu'il l'aille vue sans cesse avoir du fun avec d'autres.

Il était peut-être un gars sociable, mais il baissait vraiment ses armures seulement avec lui… Ça le gênait un peu mais il se sentait mieux d'être encore son précieux ami.

Ils réussirent à tenir une conversation plus sérieuse le lendemain, Yamada ayant quand même trop bu.

-… Tu as des sentiments pour moi…? demanda Aizawa, droit au but, Mic se prenant le cœur, devenant rouge, avant de reculer vers sa chambre, Aizawa le rappelant. Réponds, Hizashi…!

Mic se figea et se retourna, les cheveux non coiffé, semblant presque vulnérable, juste en pyjama, intimidé et finissant par le rejoindre, se concentrant méticuleusement à se servir un café.

-… Je mentirais si je me sentais pas bien avec toi… Mais c'est un peu prématuré de dire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi…! Tu sais, je ne me considère pas comme gai! Je pense juste que…! commença Yamada, un peu sur la défensive, Aizawa sourcillant avant de tirer sur le col de son T-Shirt qu'il lui avait prêté pour dormir.

La marque était presque effacé, mais Mic constata qu'il y avait bien eu un suçon et resta mortifié.

-Que…? C'est moi qui t'es fait ça?! Et tu ne m'as pas tuer?!

-J'étais entêté à te laisser jusqu'à 12h30, ensuite, je t'aurais remit à ta place… Mais… j'ai été incorrecte…, avoua Aizawa, inspirant pour trouver le courage de poursuivre. La vérité… c'est que mes oreilles sont vraiment… mon point faible… Alors, j'avais pas envie de t'arrêter… Ce que tu m'as fait ne me déplaisait pas vraiment. C'est moi que j'aurais du frapper, pas toi…

-… Oh… Non, c'est moi, j'aurais pas du trouver cette excuse pour te faire ce genre d'attouchement…! répliqua Mic, ricanant. J'étais… un peu inquiet que si je cherche à m'excuser, je donne plus d'importance sur ce qui s'était passé. Je me suis dit que si je faisais comme si de rien ne s'était passé, tu oublierais plus vite… Mais… si tu aimes vraiment ça…

-Hé! Non, on est amis…! Et il est hors de question que je sorte avec un de mes collègues de travail! Qu'il soit gai ou non…! s'énerva Aizawa, préférant mettre les choses en place, Mic se rassoyant et hochant la tête, quoi que sourcillant.

-… Je suis pas sûr de comprendre… Tu étais près à me masser, à l'huile… Le truc le plus romantique que je t'ai vu faire…!

-Tu veux pas savoir ce que je fais quand j'ai une femme dans ma vie…, répliqua Aizawa, Mic tournant trois fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

-… d'accord… Alors, si, par hypothèse, j'avais des sentiments pour toi… Je n'ai vraiment… aucune chance…?

Aizawa se prit le front, songeur.

-… Si un jour je voulais adopter Eri… Et que tout ce qui m'empêcherait de le faire, ce serait d'avoir une ou un conjoint… Je pense que le choix ne serait pas bien difficile… D'autant que tu aimes les enfants…

Mic se mit à sourire et rougir, mais Aizawa lui envoya une pichenette sur le nez.

-Du calme! Ce serait vraiment une stupide raison pour qu'on soit ensemble… Et je te préfère de loin comme un ami, juste un ami, et si jamais l'un de nous masse l'autre, il n'y aura pas eu la moindre consommation d'alcool…! Et ce sera parce que l'autre aura passé à travers un rouleau compresseur trois fois! Est-ce clair?

-D'accord! C'est bon, j'ai compris…! Mais… wow… Depuis quand tu es si ouvert…?

-… J'ai toujours été très ouvert… C'est juste que je ne communique pas beaucoup ce que je pense…, expliqua Aizawa, finissant son café et mangeant son toast au miel. Et toi, depuis quand tu es gai…?

-Je suis pas gai! Enfin… Pas pour tout le monde…, murmura Mic, détournant la tête, réussissant à flatter l'orgueil d'Aizawa mais il préféra se dire que ce n'était sûrement pas sérieux.

Lui-même ne pensait pas à adopter un enfant. Même si Eri aurait vraiment besoin de parents aimants et compréhensifs autour d'elle.

Non, c'était seulement des si. Et parce qu'il aimait bien Yamada, malgré ses manies et ses goûts étranges.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils cesseraient d'être amis, juste parce que l'un deux éprouvait quelque chose de plus que l'amitié. Il se sentait choyer d'être l'élu. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si cette affection dure un an, il serait chanceux.

« Il y aura quelqu'un d'autre qui passera et Mic redeviendra normal… Peut-être que dans 5 ans, il aura complètement oublier cette conversation… » se dit-il, se resservant un autre café.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Mic pensait très différemment de lui.

« On pourrait adopter Eri, acheter une maison en dehors de la ville, prendre un chien…! Je pourrais travailler juste à la radio et Aizawa resterait à l'école… S'il suffit juste qu'on cesse d'être collègue, il y a plein d'options…! Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je pense là…? Aizawa m'a dit ça pour me faire plaisir, peut-être que dans un mois, il aura tout oublier… Ce serait quand même plaisant, vivre sous le même toit… Supporter sa tête de bœuf jour et nuit. C'est sûr qu'il y aura des tonnes d'héroïnes jalouses de mon sort…! Hé hé hé…! » songea Mic, remuant avec une cuillère son café du matin, rayonnant comme un mini soleil, Aizawa ayant presque envie de se trouver des lunettes fumés.

Mais il se contenta de sourire en coin, prévoyant de rester quelques heures encore, étant curieux qu'il lui explique comment un type comme lui et All Might pouvaient aimer une série animée pour fille…!


End file.
